Where The Heart Must Lie
by White Crescent Moon
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been visiting a small girl named Iku in the orphanage. What happens when they BOTH want to adopt her? Mainly SasuSaku CONSIDERING BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My new story, Where The Heart Must Lie, is about a little girl named Iku-chan who lives in an orphanage. She's visited daily by two 19 year olds. When they both want to adopt her, what's the solution??? Some OOC**

Sakura always loved kids. And they loved her back. Almost everyday, since she turned 16, she visited the children in the old, tattered orphanage. Sakura played with the older ones, and fed the younger ones. She was a role model to them.

Sasuke, on the other hand, also visited the orphanage. He felt that he should be nice to them, since he was stuck in an orphanage too when he was young. The boys there looked up at him as an older brother.

Then, Iku-chan. She was a shy girl who appeared at random times. People thought of her as a ghost. But somehow, she's Sakura and Sasuke's favorite kid.

Now, Sakura and Sasuke don't know each other-yet. Fate will soon decide.

* * *

"Ohayo, Iku-chan!!!" Sakura's cheery voice rang through the old building. Iku came n running over and hugged her so called 'older sister'. The head of the orphanage, Naomi, smiled warmly at the two.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. What brings you here early?" Naomi asked, her curved back limping over a bit. Sakura grinned.

"I got off work early." She replied. She handed Iku a small box. The girl squealed with happiness. She shook the box a little and squealed even louder.

"It's ohagi!!!" She cried as she opened the box. Yes, she was right. Iku took out the first piece and outstretched her arm.

"Would you want a piece, Naomi-sama?" She asked cutely, her green eyes growing bigger. Naomi gratefully took the piece and bit into it, licking her chapped lips with satisfaction.

"You know, your eyes look exactly like Sakura-chan's. It amazes me yet that you two aren't related." The old woman spoke, finishing off the ohagi.

"We even had to do blood tests because they thought we were sisters." Sakura said, grinning as she bit into a piece of ohagi. Iku giggled playfully.

Iku stored the rest of the ohagi inside Naomi's special refrigerator and went with Sakura to the playroom.

"So, Iku-chan…anything new happen?" Sakura asked, twirling a piece of her hair around with her index finger. Iku nodded quickly.

"You remember Shiba, right?" She asked with her small voice, blushing.

"Uh-huh." Sakura answered, listening intently. Iku grinned widely as she squealed out, "He gave me a flower!" Sakura smiled in return.

"That was very nice of him. So…do you think he likes you?" The pink-haired medic asked. Iku blushed into a deeper shade of red.

"Maybe…" She replied.

Sakura checked her pink watch and sighed.

"Well, Iku-chan. I need to go now, see you later 'kay?" Sakura said, giving Iku a small kiss on her forehead and leaving. Iku stared at the spot where her older friend was once standing and glumly pouted.

_

* * *

The next day…Sasuke…_

Sasuke walked calmly into the orphanage building.

"Hey, Naomi!" He greeted. Naomi smiled.

"Why, hello Sasuke-kun. Iku-chan's in her bedroom." The old lady said politely, pointing down the hallway. Sasuke nodded and left in a flash.

_Knock knock…_

"Who is it???" A sing song voice shouted. Sasuke smirked.

"It's Sasuke." He replied. There was the sound of running feet and the door flew open.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Iku yelled, smiling from ear to ear. Sasuke picked her up gently.

Here, he could play with the children without his 'cool' friends noticing. Sasuke actually acted nice here. If his friends were ever to find out, his reputation would be shattered.

"How was your day?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…it was fine." Iku replied, her navy blue hair swaying a bit.

"Your hair has the exact same hair color as mine. Now, isn't that something?"

Iku grinned, nodding.

"There's this one lady that has the exact same eye color as me, and we're not even related!!!" Iku said. Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"How old is this lady?" Sasuke asked, thinking it was some old hag who visits the orphanage often.

"She's about your age…" The little girl answered, looking at Sasuke carefully. He was surprised.

'_My age? Weird…I didn't expect that…'_

"What's her name?" Sasuke asked yet another question.

"Haruno Sakura-chan!" Iku replied.

"Why are you asking so many things?" Iku asked, her eyes shining brightly.

"No reason, I was just wondering." He said, putting Iku down.

"I have to go now. See you some other time, okay?" Sasuke said, giving the girl a nice hug. Iku nodded and watched the man's retreating figure, fading away until he exited the building.

* * *

Sasuke began his walk to the bus stop, ignoring the flirty looks girls gave him. He sat on the bus stop bench, next to a pink haired girl.

Sasuke glanced over at the girl, noticing she had bright green eyes.

'_Hmm…that reminds me of…'_

Then, realization hit him. Is this the girl Iku was blabbing about? How could this be???

The bus halted in front of them, the door swinging open. An old, fat man sat in the driver's seat. He winked at Sakura as she entered the bus.

She grimaced at him, literally throwing money into the pay bucket. Sakura trotted all the way to the back of the bus, soon realizing that that was a horrible mistake. Some twenty year olds looked at her, smiling and winking every now and then.

Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl, feeling a bit sorry for her.

'_Wait, I don't even know her!!! I DO NOT feel pity for her!'_

'_I am a stoic man with no feelings!'_

But for some reason, he sat right next to this strange girl with silky looking pink hair.

Sakura looked over the man who had dared to sit next to her.

"Could you please move somewhere else?" Sakura asked, resisting the urge to grit her teeth. Sasuke leaned over to her and whispered in her ear,

"Unless you want perverts all over you."

Sakura stiffened a little and nodded.

Then, they both heard the men whistling constantly, winking at her even more. Sakura wouldn't dare to take a look at them. Sasuke looked at the men, sending them bone chilling glares.

'_Why am I helping out this stranger?!'_

Finally, the bus came to a stop. Sakura sighed and quickly got up. Apparently, this was her stop. Oh, and what a coincidence, this also happens to be Sasuke's stop.

When the two were out of the bus, Sakura walked over to Sasuke.

"Thanks for helping me." Sakura said to him, smiling.

"Hn." He answered, stuffing his hands right into his pockets.

'**_Hn?! What kind of FREAKING WORD IS THAT?!' _**Inner Sakura yelled, raising a fist into the air.

"Anyways, I'm going that way, so I guess this is good bye." Sakura said sweetly, parting ways with the Uchiha.

"Hn…" He replied, acting as if nothing ever happened.

"How arrogant…" He heard the girl sneer. Sasuke turned around to look at her.

"What the hell did you say about me?" Sasuke asked darkly. Sakura turned around to answer him.

"You're a non-socializing, arrogant bastard." Sakura replied, nice and simple. Sasuke smirked.

"See you around, bitch." Sasuke said, leaving her behind. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him while he couldn't see and stormed off to her apartment room.

'**_Well, I see you've made a new enemy.'_**

'_He is SO rude!'_

'**_And hot.'_**

'_What?'_

'**_Nothing…'_**

Sakura shrugged off her thoughts and opened her apartment room's door.

"Hey, Ino-pig! Are you in here?!" The girl yelled, closing the door and looking around.

"I'm in the kitchen!!!" Another, more girly shouted back. Sakura went into the said room and sighed.

"Why the long face?" Ino asked, dropping a few small blocks of tofu into a metal pot.

"I met a really arrogant bastard…" Sakura whined. Ino giggled softly.

"He rejected you?" She asked. Sakura slapped her.

"I didn't like him! But he helped me out and then when I thanked him, the only word he could say was "Hn."! Then, he called me a bitch when I called him a non-socializing bastard!!!" Sakura explained, hitting her fist onto the table.

Ino widened her eyes.

"Hey, did this man have really dark blue hair?"

"Yeah."

"And coal eyes?"

"Yeah, as cold as ice."

"And he's really a non-socializing freak?"

"Yes!" Sakura answered, getting bored of Ino's constant questions.

"I know him!!! His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He really is mean…" Ino said, agreeing with Sakura's previous statement.

"How do you know him?" Sakura asked. Ino sighed.

"Well, we were in middle school together, I went out with him-bad mistake. I didn't know he was a playboy until he dumped me…" She said. Sakura laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ino asked, fuming.

"Sorry, it's just, you didn't know he was a playboy? Oh, Ino, that's funny. Hm…why are you a play_girl_?"

"I don't know, well, there's just so many boys I would like to date and-hey! What're you talking about?! YOU'RE a playgirl TOO!" Ino replied.

"So?" Sakura asked, munching on a few soybeans. Ino sighed heavily.

"Anyways, how's Iku-chan doing?"

"She's fine, she told me that her crush gave her a flower."

"That's sweet."

And for the rest of that evening, they chatted and talked for hours. Then, late at night, they watched 'Dark Water'.

* * *

Sasuke sat there on his bed, bored.

'_But I wonder, was that really that Sakura-chan girl Iku was talking about…?'_

**A/N: Long enough? Hm, my chapters always tend to be so short. Anyways, yeah the three are playpeople. I hope you read the upcoming chapters!!! Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter of my BRAND NEW fic. Sniff…I'm so proud. **

**Enough boasting, lets get on with it!**

**(Muttering)**

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter 2:**

"Iku-chan!!!???" Sakura yelled as she entered the old orphanage. She dropped her bags carelessly onto the front desk and walked through the empty halls.

'_How strange…where **is** everyone?'_

She neared Iku's bedroom door and noticed a note attached to it. In messy, five-year old kanji, read:

_Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun_

_I had a feeling you would come by! Anyways, we all went on a field trip! We're coming back at 4 in the afternoon. See you then!_

_Iku_

Sakura widened her emerald eyes in surprise. Sasuke-kun???

Why is **his** name on Iku's note?! What relationship do the two have?! (Don't you dare think bad!)

"Iku-chan, how do you know Uchiha Sasuke?" She whispered under her breath. Footsteps were heard.

"Because, I visit her." A familiar, low voice came. Sakura sighed and turned around, facing the Uchiha. He smirked.

"**You**, visiting **Iku**??? You're joking, right?" Sakura asked, sticking her tongue out. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked. Sakura pretended to look like she was thinking for awhile.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe 'cause it's a bit strange for you, a playboy, to be visiting Iku, an innocent five-year old." She exclaimed with hints of sarcasm. Sasuke smirked even more.

"Haruno Sakura, the playgirl. Look who's talking." He replied. Sakura huffed angrily and stormed out of the building. She looked behind her and stuck her tongue out one last time, before leaving.

_4 in the afternoon…_

"Sakura-chan? Where's Sakura-chan?" A small, navy-haired green eyed girl asked, tugging on Naomi's pants. (Not in that way!)

Naomi looked down at the small child and sighed.

"I don't know, Naomi-chan." She answered. Iku pouted and sat down on the carpeted floor.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a very flushed Sakura.

"Oh, dear! Sakura, what happened to you?" The old woman questioned. Sakura blushed slightly.

"Ano…my date went a little longer than expected." She admitted. Naomi quickly walked away, leaving Iku alone with the pink-haired girl.

"How was your trip, Iku-chan?" Sakura asked as Iku stood up, smiling as brightly as ever.

"It was AWESOME! I poked a cow!" She yelled cutely. Sakura smiled and picked her up.

"So, where are we going today?" Sakura asked, looking back at the small girl on her back. Iku thought for awhile.

"Um…the ramen stand!!! Ichiraku ramen!!!" She replied loudly. Sakura nodded and started walking to the said place.

There, she saw blond teen, munching on ramen madly. About ten empty bowls were beside him. Iku gave Sakura a confused look, as they sat as far away from him as possible.

But he approached them, mainly Sakura.

"Hello!" He shouted with a hyperactive tone.

"Um, hi…who are you?" Iku asked, speaking before Sakura could usher a word. The blond boy grinned widely.

"I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!!!" He exclaimed, pointing at himself. Iku blinked.

"I never heard of you." She said simply. Naruto sweat dropped anime style and sighed.

"So pretty lady, are you married?" Naruto asked Sakura, also eyeing Iku.

"No I'm not. But it would be best if you left me alone." Sakura answered.

"Then, who's that kid? **(Looks like Uchiha Sasuke)**." He said, looking at the kid more closely. Then, he noted that Sakura had green eyes, and so did the girl.

"Did you go out with Uchiha Sasuke before?" Naruto asked, noticing (surprisingly enough) that they both had similar traits Iku possessed.

"Go away!!!" Sakura yelled, literally kicking Naruto out of the stand. He rubbed his back where she kicked him.

"Crap, that hurt…" He whispered, before running off to save himself.

"Did you know that guy?" Iku asked. Sakura shook her head.

"What would you two like?" Ayame, a worker at the ramen stand asked kindly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yeah, this girl, like, kicked my back so freaking hard, it's bruised! **(And bleeding!)**" Naruto told his friends.

"How did the chick look like?" Neji asked, biting into on apple.

"She had pink hair and pretty green eyes…" Naruto said, now drooling. Shikamaru sighed.

"Women are so trouble some these days…" He said.

"And you wanna know the weird part??? She had a five-year old girl with her. She also had green eyes _and_ navy blue hair. A little like…Sasuke's…" Naruto said. The group looked amazed.

"But she told me that she didn't even go out with him." He added. Sasuke then walked into the room. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked, now glaring at the three.

"Did you ever go out with a pink haired girl?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pondered the question, trying to remember.

'_Damn, why is he asking? He knows I've dated too many girls to count…'_

"Yeah, one. Tayuya. But she died in a car crash." Sasuke said carelessly.

"Have you ever met another pink haired girl???" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him angrily.

Then, Sakura's face popped into his mind.

"Yeah, some girl named Haruno Sakura…" He said, eating a tomato.

"Do you know her, I mean, like a friend or something?" The blond asked. Sasuke reached his limit.

"Enough with the damn questions!" He yelled, whacking him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked off, somewhere else.

'_Why is he asking about her anyways?'_

* * *

"Bye, Ayame!!!" Sakura shouted after paying the bill. Iku licked her lips with satisfaction.

"Yummy! My tummy feels nice and warm…" The girl shouted.

They arrived at the orphanage as Naomi greeted them happily.

"Hello, Iku, the girls are watching Lady and the Tramp. How about you join them? Sakura, you could go too, for awhile." Naomi said. The girls nodded and went into the girl's living room.

They both sat down on pink pillows and watched in peace.

The TV was now featuring Lady and Tramp, munching on the same piece of spaghetti. The smaller girls cooed when the two dogs had the noodle connected into a small kiss.

Sakura looked at her watch.

"I'll see you later, okay Iku-chan?" Sakura said, before hugging the girl.

"Okay, bye." She whispered, so the movie wouldn't get disturbed. Sakura left the orphanage quickly. She sighed.

'_Romance…'_

Sakura went on the bus. When she got to the back, she sat down and relaxed. Until she saw a familiar face, or two.

Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto spotted her instantly and dragged Sasuke along with him to sit next to her.

"Hi! Remember me?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Sakura sighed again.

'_Kami…'_

"Yes, Naruto. I remember…**(The Hokage wannabe.)**" Sakura replied.

"What was that last part you said?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Nothing." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"So tell me, have you ever gone out with this guy?" Naruto asked, changing the subject and pointing at a very irritated Sasuke.

"No." Sakura replied way too quickly.

"That's strange…Oh, here's my stop! See you later!!!" Naruto yelled, running out the bus.

'_That must be Sakura…'_

Sakura scooted away from Sasuke a little.

"How was Iku?" Sasuke asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Good, we had ramen. That's how I met Naruto." Sakura replied. Sasuke knew it.

"That dobe, I told him not to eat ramen." He said to himself.

"Ne, why not?"

"Me and my friends put him on a diet."

"Why? He looks perfectly fine to me!" Sakura stated. Sasuke glared at her.

"Don't try starting another fight." He said. Sakura looked away.

Soon, the bus stopped and they both got off.

"So…" Sasuke said.

"See ya." Sakura said, before Sasuke could talk again. She ran off, leaving the Uchiha alone.

'_She's different…she doesn't go ga ga over me. Instead, she rejects me. And why do I feel 'different' around her? No, I'm **not** falling for her. She's just a pretty **(stunning) **girl with green **(beautiful) **eyes and pink **(silky) **hair. So…?' _

Sasuke thought, his inner self 'helping'.

'_Why does she have an effect on me?'_

**A/N: Ayame is not mine. If you already know, that's good! But for those who don't, Ayame belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Naruto's finally here! I think I'll add Hinata to the next one. **

**Sorry if Sasuke seems a bit OOC. It's really hard for me to keep him in character. **

**Review Replies:::**

**beautifulluckyaura: Cool, it's fun on vacation!!! Anyways, thanks for reading it. I love reviews!**

**Ella: I WILL update soon, I promise!!! But I updated right now! YAY! **

**shadow angel 101: Yeah, that whole playpeople thing popped into my strange random brain. But I decided to make it interfere with visiting Iku-chan. (You know, conflict!) **

**And yeah, Sasuke and Sakura are NOT related to Iku-chan. Sorry about crushing your idea!!!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!!! Ja ne!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again!!! If any of you are reading my other story, Harmony and Melody, that one will be updating a little slower than usual. I just feel like updating my other stories for a while. But it's not on hold. Anyways, here's Chapter 3 of Where the Heart Must Lie… **

**.:. Pink Crescent Moon .:. **

**.:. Chapter 3 .:. **

Sasuke walked through the city streets, kicking rocks and leaves in his path. He was heading towards the orphanage before going to meet his friends in the bar.

Like stated in chapter 1, his friends have no idea that he's visiting that peaceful place for abandoned or abused children. They had no idea that he was nice. If they found out, he would be forever trapped in a living hell.

A Sasuke exhaled, he could see his breath, totally visible. He looked over at the sky and saw that it was a deep gray. Probably tomorrow, it would snow.

Finally, Sasuke opened the door to the orphanage, letting himself in. He could hear the sound of little feet, rushing to hug him. Sasuke turned around to shut the door when he felt himself being hugged tightly from behind. He glanced his onyx eyes over and saw little Iku, hugging him innocently.

He smiled warmly at her.

Today, he decided to tell Iku that he was going to adopt her.

"Iku-chan, let's go to the playroom, I have to tell you something very important." Sasuke said. Iku released the 19-year old (yes, that's their age if I never mentioned) followed him to the said room, eyeing him for any facial expression changes. It was the same, serious.

They both sat down on the small crayon stained table on the brightly colored chairs.

"Iku-chan, the thing I am about to tell you might change your life." Sasuke told her, breathing in slowly.

Iku's emerald eyes grew bright and a tinge of sparkles shone in them.

She was the first to speak.

"Y-you're going to adopt me?!" She yelled as loudly as she could.

Sasuke didn't talk for a while, just staring at her, amazed.

"I-I…" He started.

Iku grinned at him, but then thought about Sakura. She decided to tell her later on.

"So…?" Iku asked, still smiling.

"I-um…yeah." He answered, feeling a blush on his cheeks.

_'This is freaking embarrassing!!!' _

"YAY!!! YA WHO!!!!" Iku cheered, jumping out of her chair and dancing a bit. Sasuke laughed at grabbed her, swinging her into a piggy back ride position.

"Oh! Oh! Let's go tell, Naomi! QUICK!!!" The small girl shouted, bouncing up in down.

"H-hey, be careful! I might drop you if you do that!!!" Sasuke shouted. Iku was too excited.

They arrived at Naomi's desk. She looked away from her computer and looked at the two.

"What's up?" She asked, acting 'un' old person 'ish'.

"Um…well, I've decided on adopting Iku-chan." Sasuke said a little nervous. (THE UCHIHA? NERVOUS?!)

Naomi felt her eyes widen for a few seconds. When she felt the sentsnce travel all the way through her brain, she smiled.

Naomi shifted through some papers in the filing cabinet and looked in the 'A' section, for adoption papers. Soon, she pulled them out, a fat packet, and slammed it on the desk in front of Sasuke.

He sighed.

"Can I just take this home and fill it there?" Sasuke asked lazily. Iku pouted.

"Okay, just bring it back tomorrow, or else Iku'll hate you forever." Naomi said, smiling jokily. Iku returned that smile.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun!!!" Iku yelled. Sasuke smirked and placed her on the floor.

"Well, I better get started!" Sasuke said, heading towards the exit, but Iku followed him and tugged on his sweater.

"What?" He asked. Iku smiled at him, her eyes now shining with an evil glint.

"I need a mommy." She said sweetly.

Sasuke blushed and sighed again.

There were SO MANY girls to choose from. He had dated so many, it was too hard to count.

Even so, only one thought came to his mind.

_Pink… _

"I'll think about it." He replied.

"See you tomorrow!" Sasuke shouted before going out the door.

Iku, stood there, smiling to herself, thinking of all the possibilities.

* * *

_Hm, about just one hour later… _

"Iku! I need to talk to you, right now!" Sakura yelled, once she entered the orphanage. Iku looked over and hugged her older, 19-year old friend.

"Let me guess, you're gonna adopt me?!" Iku asked, now excited, even if it happened to her before. Sakura looked at the girl, surprised.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Sakura asked. Iku just grinned happily, taking Sakura's hand and leading her to Naomi's desk.

The old woman looked over.

_'Oh, don't tell me…' _

Naomi sighed and took out another fat packet from the filing cabinet and dropped it on the desk.

"How did you know…?" Sakura questioned, staring at the large, bold letters that read, 'Adoption Application'.

Naomi just shrugged and returned to her computer to complete 'work'.

Sakura still stared at the packet.

"Um, I'll do this at home. Might as well start now…" Sakura said, mainly to herself, grabbing it and beginning to walk off, but Iku caught up with her.

"I need a daddy…" She said, wearing a cute, puppy dog face. Sakura's reaction was the same, a small blush.

"Um, I'll talk to you tomorrow, mm-k?" Sakura said, giving Iku a swift kiss on her forehead and going towards the door. Iku knew her idea was going to work, it was certain.

* * *

_Sakura's Apartment… _

"ADOPT? THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!!!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

Hinata, a girl who lives in next door in another apartment room with Ten Ten, smiled warmly.

"T-that's nice, S-Sakura-san." Hinata murmured. Sakura nodded happily as she began scribbling things onto the application.

"Here, give me one fourth of that! I'm helping!!!" Ino yelled loudly.

"M-me too…" Hinata said shyly, reaching over for a pen. Sakura nodded gratefully and handed them each one fourth of the packet, leaving her with one half.

They spent that night talking about soap operas, boys and exciting memories of their friendship.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura ran to the orphanage, ready to take Iku away from there and bring her to their home.

Sakura went through the back door and Sasuke went through the front. Now, Naomi's desk is in the middle, so I guess you know what happens next:

Sakura skidded around corners banged againset walls accidentally. Same with Sasuke.

Soon, they both neared the desk. Closer and closer, until…

SLAM! came the sound of the adoption packets.

"HERE'S THE APPLICATION!!!" They yelled.

**A/N: Cliff hanger!!! I know, I'm mean! I hope you enjoyed it!!! **

**REVIEW REPLIES::: **

**Ella: Updated again! God, updating is so much fun!!! Especially when people review…that means review again ****J **

**hoshiko-nin-dreamer: Wal-mart, why didn't you read the lime chapter in 'Chakra Strings'??? WAH!!!! **

**.:. Please Review .:. **

**.:. Love, ** **Pink Crescent**** Moon .:. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG, my computer won't let me upload documents!!! And if I click on the thingy for help, it says that the thingy isn't connected!!! NOW WHAT? Someone, please help me! **

**And you must be wondering…how did I upload this one? Actually, this one's been a document on my computer since I joined. I just copied and pasted it on. But now, since I don't have anymore documents to paste my work on and it won't let me upload, I have NO idea what to do! **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter: **

**.:. Pink Crescent Moon .:. **

**.:. Chapter 4 .:. **

"Eh, what's HE doing here?!" Sakura yelled, pointing at Sasuke angrily. Sasuke sent her a glare.

"Please tell me you're not here to adopt Iku…" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked.

"Unfortunately, I _am_ here to adopt her. Sorry to disappoint you." Sasuke answered. Sakura pouted and looked towards the still stunned Naomi.

"So? Who's going to adopt her???" Sakura asked, she hands patting the application gently.

Naomi looked at the two uneasily. She could feel stress building up in her brain.

"Uh…ano…" She started, but Iku rushed in.

"Are they here y-OH! Ohayo, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun!!!" Iku yelled innocently. Sakura sighed and gave her a small hug.

"Iku-chan, how come you didn't tell me that Sasuke-san wanted to adopt you too?" Sakura asked, Sasuke standing with his arms crossed behind her. Iku fidgeted a bit with her fingers.

"I-um…I-I forgot…?" Iku replied, showing them an adorable smile. But that wouldn't convince her older friends.

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently.

"Iku, now we don't have a solution to our problem." Sasuke said, Sakura nodding.

"Well, I was t-thinking about having a mommy or a daddy and…" Iku said, pausing. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"And…?" She asked. Iku could practically feel an uncomfortable aura around her.

"I-I couldn't decide so…" Iku continued. Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets, hiding his tightly clenched fists.

"So…?" he asked this time.

"I decided that I w-wanted both…" Iku finished not looking at the two with her. Naomi hid a smile, realizing the small girl's idea.

_'So that was her idea from the very start…' _

Sakura turned bright red as Sasuke turned away, concealing his small blush.

"NANI???" Sakura finally yelled after a long period of time. Iku gave out a nervous laugh.

"So it's decided!" Naomi chimed in. Sasuke looked at the old woman.

"What's decided???" He asked quickly. Naomi smiled.

"We will postpone Iku's adoption and put it under the name of 'Uchiha'." She said. Sakura looked alarmed.

"What do mean under the name of 'Uchiha'???"

"Under the name of 'Uchiha'….reserved for two…" Naomi said. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and saw him with an emotionless face, but she also noticed the small tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"For two…? Then that means…" Sakura whispered to herself. She stamped her foot on the ground as her blush grew larger.

Naomi smiled at Iku as they both slapped each others hands.

"Well, okaa-san, tou-san…how about you two go somewhere to get to know each other more?" Iku asked, pushing them through the door. Sakura gave Iku a 'look' before the door was shut closed.

"Do you think this is actually going to work?" Naomi asked. Iku nodded brightly.

"Besides, think look soooo kawaii together!!!" Iku cooed.

* * *

"So…where are you going?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"The bar…" Sasuke replied. Sakura looked at him with surprise.

"T-the bar?! What?! Why?!" The pink-haired girl asked loudly, earning strange looks from passer-byers.

"I'm meeting all my friends there. You wanna come with?" Sasuke asked, remembering Iku's last sentence. Sakura sighed and nodded, considering that she had nothing else to do at her apartment as home except probably sit on the couch with Ino, watching TV.

They walked silently over to the bar, Sakura glancing at Sasuke every now and then. She felt herself go red.

_'I never realized how cute he is…' _

_**'You mean HOT!' **_

"What is it?" Sasuke's voice came into Sakura's mind. She stiffened a bit and smiled.

"Uh, nothing…I just spaced out sort of…" She replied. Sasuke shrugged and opened the door for her. Sakura felt weird now. Since it was about 6, that's the time that men usually show up, and they usually leave at 12 or something.

Sasuke smirked.

"What? You've never been to a bar before?" Sasuke asked, still smirking. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"I've just never expected there to be so many…perverts roaming around at this time…" She said, as a few drunk men smiled at her as she passed them.

"Don't worry…" Sasuke told her. Sakura soon found herself fumbling with her fingers like Hinata when they neared the table where Sasuke's friends were at. Naruto smiled at her in a friendly mood.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, waving a little too much for a normal teen.

_'He must be a little drunk…' _

Then, she turned over and saw Sasuke drinking a bottle of beer as if it were water. She gasped at him.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She said loudly. Sasuke smacked it down on the table.

"What?" He asked. Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. This ice block doesn't go drunk until he drinks about ten of those…" Naruto answered. Sakura calmed down just a little and sat next to the raven-haired teen. She felt a little unsafe around here.

But Sakura knew she would be protected.

_"Don't worry…" _That's what they both said. Don't worry.

Suddenly, a boy clad in green jumped next to her, his teeth literally sparkling at her.

"Hello! I am Rock Lee, creator of the legendary ninja technique, Drunken Fist!" He yelled. Sakura blinked her green eyes a little before realizing what just happened.

"Uh…yeah, hi…" She replied uneasily. Lee's smile grew.

"You are a beautiful woman. Please be my girlfriend!!!" He yelled. Sakura jumped in her seat at the sound of his voice. A teen with his hair tied in a spiky ponytail smacked his bowl-haired head very harshly.

"Don't pay any attention to that freak, he's always like that…troublesome…" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Anyways, I'm Nara Shikamaru, nice to meet you…" He continued. Sakura knew this guy was safe.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you too!" Sakura said, smiling one of her special smiles that make boys melt. Shikamaru nodded and he started drinking a tiny glass of sake.

_'I guess he isn't much of a drinker…' _

"Oh, and this is Neji…" the lazy boy said, pointing to a man with long hair. He looked cute too.

_'Kinda reminds me of Sasuke…cold, but cute…' _

Sakura also gave Neji a polite smile. She turned to look over at Sasuke and nearly fell out of her seat. He was sitting in a whole table of girls in skimpy outfits. She grimaced and stood up. Naruto looked up at her.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, a hint of sadness dripping off of his words.

"Yeah, tell Sasuke-kun okay? Bye Naruto-san." Sakura said, walking out of the horrid place. Once out, she shuddered.

_'Stupid Sasuke…and his playboy ways…' _

She began walking to her apartment when a hand caught her wrist. She quickly turned around frightened, but calmed down when she saw only Sasuke.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked.

"I felt like going home…" She replied, staring down at the floor. Sasuke smirked.

"I'll walk you there." He offered…or more like commanded.

"But don't you have to stay with your friends…?" She questioned when they already started walking.

"Nah, they won't mind." Sasuke said. Sakura sighed.

_'Wanna get rid of 'em…' _

"Fine…" Sakura said, knowing she didn't really have a chance.

* * *

_In front of Sakura's apartment room… _

"See you later." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, but you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to, it's no problem, don't worry about it…"

_'Don't worry…' _

She entered her home smiling.

**A/N: Yes! Wait for the next chapter!!! Please review!!! **

**Review Replies::: **

**NinjaBethi.x.x: Yay! I updated, now Iku won't hate me forever, but she'll hate you if YOU don't review!!! **

**akirashin: Thanks!!! I'm getting lots of compliments on Iku-chan. She IS cute!!! **

**Ella: Thanks for always reviewing, it makes me feel special… **

**naruto fan: Okay, okay, I promise I'll finish this story! Thanks for reviewing!!! **

**Ceri: It's strange, this story just happened to pop into my brain…it always happens to me, but most of the time, I forget my plans…but I remembered this one!!! **

**Yuki's Little Girl: THANKS! Iku is adorable, eh? I love cliffhangers… **

**Kaze no Miharu: Yeah, I love adding cliffhangers in my stories, thanks for reviewing!!! **

**cherryblossom222: It just got better!!! Review again please! **

**avane04: Thanks for liking my story! I'll update more later!!! **

**Hikaru no Yuki-chan: You're ALWAYS reviewing my stories. Every time I look at the reviews, I ALWAYS see your name right there! THANKS!!!**

**I'll update soon...**

**:) Pink Crescent Moon (**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! Everyone wanted the next chapter so bad, so I put it in. How? If you read the last author's note, I stated that my stupid documents wouldn't upload. So, I went on the chapter content options on one of my stories and pressed on the export button. It transported the chapter to the document section. So, I cut out the words, and copied and pasted my work onto the exp. document. YAY!!! **

**So, here's what you've all been waiting for: **

**.:. Pink Crescent Moon .:. **

**.:. Chapter 5 .:. **

"La la la…" Sakura hummed a small tune to herself as she bounced through the Konoha streets. She was heading towards the orphanage. (As usual…) Sakura smiled as she pictured Iku's adorable form.

Finally, she opened the door and went towards Naomi, the orphanage care taker.

"Ohayo Naomi-sama, where's Iku-chan?" Sakura asked. Naomi smiled.

"She's in the playroom, coloring I think…" The old woman answered, walking away. Sakura nodded and said a small thank you before going to the said room. She peered through the tiny crack in the door and saw the small girl, using some crayons.

"Iku-chan!" Sakura yelled as she tackled the girl into a large hug. Iku jumped at the contact and dropped the crayon that she was currently using. Sakura released Iku and glanced at the picture. Then, that glance turned into a stare.

There were three people in front of a simple drawn house. The one on the left was a man with raven locks and onyx eyes. The one on the right was a woman with long, pink hair and green eyes. But the one in the middle caught Sakura off guard. It was Iku, blue hair and emerald eyes to boot.

"Iku-chan, d-did you draw t-this…?" Sakura asked, mentally kicking herself for stuttering.

**_'Well, of course she drew it!!! You didn't see anyone else in the room, now did you???' _**

****

Iku nodded cutely with a grin plastered onto her beautiful face.

Sakura couldn't speak for a while. She was just too stunned. She knew perfectly well who the people in the picture were. Sasuke, Iku and herself.

"Do you like it?" Iku asked, noticing that Sakura was spacing out a bit.

"Yeah, it's really nice Iku-chan…" She complimented. Iku grinned even wider.

Then, Sasuke came in. Sakura blushed in an instant, remembering last night. Sasuke gave Iku a small hug, then turned his attention towards the picture. Sakura could still feel her cheeks burning. Iku smirked Sasuke style as Sasuke stood there in awe.

Sakura got up and grabbed her bag.

"I have to go now, Iku-chan. See you later!" Sakura said, knowing her sentences sounded too fake to believe. But Sasuke and Iku shrugged it off this time. Sakura sighed as she went outside, feeling the cold air aginest her.

But her cheeks still felt hot.

"Okaa-san!!!" A familiar voice called. Sakura turned and saw Iku running towards her, Sasuke following slowly. He smirked at the pink-haired teen.

"So, you're already responding to the word 'okaa-san'." He said in a cool voice. Sakura shoved him to the side playfully as Iku giggled.

"Why are you guys here?" Sakura asked.

"I think we should spend some time together, so I asked tou-san and he agreed!!!" Iku squealed. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"I would appreciate it if you would quit calling me that." He said.

"But I have to get used to it." Iku replied, having an evil glint in her eyes.

"Did ant of you have lunch yet?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject that Iku was apparently planning to get them in. The two shook their heads.

"Then, where do you wanna go?" She asked. Sasuke and Iku thought for a while.

"Can we just get some Ichiraku? I'm not that hungry anyways…" The small girl answered, already thinking about her miso ramen.

They all agreed and walked over to the said place. They each took a seat and ordered two miso ramen, and one beef ramen.

Sakura noticed that Iku wasn't eating the vegetables.

"Iku-chan, eat your vegetables." She said kind of in a motherly way. Iku pouted.

"You sound like a mommy…" She whined, poking one of the pieces of lettuce with her chopsticks. Sasuke picked it up with his chopsticks and put it in front of Iku's face.

"Iku-chan, you have to eat it if you wanna grow into a strong girl." He told her, now putting the lettuce towards her mouth. Iku shook her head, backing away from the horrid thing.

"Nuh-uh!!! Now **you** sound like a daddy!!!" Iku cried out as Sasuke put the vegetable closer towards her.

"Open your mouth Iku-chan." Sakura advised. Iku refused.

Sakura put her hands on the girl's jaws and opened them, allowing Sasuke to shove the piece of lettuce inside. Once in, Sakura closed Iku's mouth and told her to chew. Iku did as she was told and grimaced, hating the flavor.

"It would taste better if you ate it with some ramen noodles." Sasuke said, now eating some zucchini. Iku swallowed and munched on her ramen quickly, taking the unpleasant taste out of her mouth.

"You guys are mean!!!" Iku yelled. Sakura smiled.

"Well, it's true that you need to eat your vegetables. Iku-chan, eat the carrots now." Sakura said.

Iku groaned.

* * *

Ino and Hinata sat on the couch, watching soap operas. Ino sighed and threw a pillow onto the carpeted floor.

"W-what's wrong, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked in her tiny voice. Ino slumped over.

"This is sooooo boring!!!" She yelled.

"D-do you wanna go eat somewhere? Like at I-Ichiraku's or s-something…?" The violet haired girl asked. Ino brightened up quickly.

"Sure! Let's go change!!!" Ino shouted, rushing into her room. Hinata went next door into her apartment room, observing some other things to wear besides sweat pants and oversized shirts.

Hinata finally came back into Ino's apartment living room in a white sweater and jean shorts. She had a thin white head band in her short, soft hair.

Hinata could hear loud crashes coming out from Ino's room.

"I-Ino-chan, is everything a-all right…?" She asked in a slightly worried tone. Another loud crash was heard.

"NO!!! I can't find ANYTHING to wear!!!" Ino said in her whining voice. Hinata sighed.

"How a-about that new j-jean skirt and t-that purple sequined t-tank top…?" Hinata asked, raising her voice slightly so that Ino would hear her. The crashing stopped.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Hinata!!!" Ino yelled.

"N-no problem, I-Ino-chan." Hinata replied, seating herself onto the couch again, waiting for Ino.

Within five minutes, Ino came out with the outfit Hinata suggested. It suit her well. Ino's hair was in a usual tight ponytail with tiny purple jewels spotted into it. She had many bangles on and a clear lip gloss.

"Y-you look great." Hinata said, smiling. Ino gave her a compliment and they were soon out of the apartment.

* * *

A loud scream was heard. Neji and Shikamaru dashed into the kitchen, worried that an enemy ninja was attacking Naruto.

"Naruto, what is it?!" Shikamaru asked, his hands already forming a jutsu. Anime style tears were pouring from the fox boy's eyes. The other two sweat dropped.

"I don't h-have anymore r-ramen!!!" Naruto cried out through sobs and sniffles. Neji whacked him on the head harshly.

"We'll just go to Ichiraku's!!!" He said, grabbing his car keys. Naruto grinned happily, following his friends towards Neji's car.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"Just one more vegetable Iku-chan. The broccoli." Sakura whispered, smiling. Iku whined louder and louder.

"Okaa-san, I don't wanna eat it!!! Broccoli's the grossest thing in the world!!!" She shouted. Sasuke sighed and picked it up again with his chopsticks.

"Maybe you should've listened to me about eating it with the noodles…" Sasuke muttered.

He put the broccoli into Iku's mouth as the girl snapped her mouth shut, chewing it slowly.

"Iku-chan, you might want to try chewing it a bit faster, to get it over with you know?" Sakura told her 'daughter'. Iku pouted when she finally swallowed it down.

"Uh…Sasuke…?"

"Sakura?!"

The three turned around and saw Hinata, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto.

Naruto spoke up.

"What're you two doing together and who's the kid???!!!"

**A/N: Yes, I got through that! Anyways, I did some cleaning up and deleted my unwanted stories. It was a hard choice… **

**OMG, 30 reviews! It might not seem like that much, but it's an improvement! Please review!!!**

**Sakura and Sasuke seem so parent-ish, eh?**

**Review Replies::: **

**Ashley: Thanks for reviewing! I got so many requests to update, so I decided to! Please review!!! J **

**akirashin: Iku's plan is so evil, yet cute!!! I don't want to post up major spoilers, so I'll PM you. Thanks for reviewing!!! **

**Kaze no Miharu: Drunken Naruto, YAY! I love Iku's sneaky side too, thanks for the review!!! **

**Hikaru no Yuki-chan: Yeah, I decided to make the story nice and sweet. Thanks!!! I love writing! I feel random! Review again please!!! **

**Hidden-Tigress88: Yup, lots of guys like Sakura. And you're right, Sasuke and Naruto won't let them get her! Thanks for reviewing!!! **

**Ella: I love Iku-chan too! Having an adorable OC is really fun! Thanks!!! **

**kattylin: Thanks for reviewing and liking my story! I appreciate you for taking your time to post up so many reviews!!! **

**avane04: Read my author's note at the beginning of this chapter, it'll help you with the document problem. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!!! **

**beautifulluckyaura: Iku is a GREAT matchmaker, huh? Probably I'll let her put together someother people…sorry for deleting some stories!!! Don't kill me! **

**Titania400: Oh, writer's block, grr…anyways, how do I come up with my ideas? I don't even know. Well, first I clear my mind of all fanfics I've read, so I don't steal their ideas or come up a similar one. Then, I think of my characters. Say I pick Itachi. I try thinking about a plot that'll match with sasusaku, but using Itachi as a conflict. Oh, but most people do that. So I try using a different character. Making an OC as another main character helps. Think of your OC's personality and try hard to think of a plot that'll match. I hope I didn't confuse you! Thanks for reviewing!!! **

**THANKS TO MY FELLOW REVIEWERS!!! **

**I'll update soon!!! **

**Pink Crescent Moon ( **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again!!! Sorry for the slow updates! I've been so freaking busy! Anyways, without further ado, here is the next chapter:**

**.:. Pink Crescent Moon .:.**

**.:. Chapter 6 .:.**

"What're you two doing together and who's the kid?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Sasuke froze as Sakura stared wide eyed at everyone.

Ino and Hinata exchanged confused looks with Shikamaru and Neji. Sasuke sighed heavily.

'_Damnations…'_

"Ano…we're doing a group project and-" Sasuke put a hand on Sakura's mouth and stopped her from talking. She blushed at the contact.

"Sakura, I'll explain…the truth…" He muttered. He removed his hand and looked over at the dumbfounded teens.

* * *

"And little Iku-chan here suggested that we all hang out together…to get used to the 'family vibe'…" Sasuke finished. Ino squealed.

"THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE MOST KAWAII STORY I HAVE EVER HEARD!!!" She shouted. Sakura blushed. Naruto was laughing.

"I never knew that the Uchiha could ACT NICE!" He blurted out, now roaring with laughter. Neji sighed and whacked him on the head, creating a large bump. "Ite!"

Shikarmaru smirked.

"Heh, Uchiha…" He muttered. Ino took a good look at Iku.

"Hmm…she _does_ look like you and Sasuke morphed into a mini!" The blonde shouted as Hinata nodded in agreement.

"That's strange…you're not related to them, are you?" Neji asked Iku-chan. The small girl shook her head.

"No, sir. We even tried blood tests." Iku said. Neji shrugged it off and started walking off. Sasuke glanced over at him.

"You're not…amused…?" Sasuke asked, pushing raven locks out of his eyes.

Neji turned around.

"Only a little bit…" He replied before going to his car, gesturing for Naruto and Shikamaru to follow. Naruto shook his head.

"No thanks, I wanna hang out with these guys!!!" He shouted, pointing at Sakura, Sasuke, Iku, Hinata and Ino. Hinata blushed slightly. Neji looked at Naruto with a stern look.

"Hinata-sama, be careful…" He said, driving off with Shikamaru. Naruto now looked confused.

"Hinata-_sama_…?" He repeated. Sakura sighed.

"They're cousins, baka…" She told him. An exclamation point was visible above Naruto's head.

"That's why they look the same!!!" He yelled, earning 'looks' from his friends. He jumped next to Hinata and tried staring a conversation. Ino fumbled with her thumbs a little.

"Hmm…Iku-chan, how'd you meet these two?" Ino asked the said girl, noticing Sasuke and Sakura were in a deep conversation. Iku put a finger on her mouth, thinking hard.

"Well…Sakura-chan came over one time to heal this one kid…then she met me and I helped her. She made a promise to me to visit me every so often and that's how we met!" She said happily. Ino nodded.

"So…how'd you meet Sasuke?" She continued questioning. Iku grinned.

"You mean Tou-san? Well, he came a day after I met Okaa-san. He told me something about him being the same as us…but I never really understood. We became friends and that's mainly it I guess…" She said, thinking off the top of her head. Ino looked towards Sakura and Sasuke, laughing away.

'_I think it's time for more matchmaking between those two…'_

Ino whispered something into Iku's ear. The small girl nodded happily.

"That's a great idea!!!" She said, in a sort of excited whisper so that the two wouldn't hear. As Sasuke and Sakura chatted away, Iku moved slowly towards them. Silently and carefully, she picked out some of the ramen noodles from Sasuke's bowl and slipped it into Sakura's.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, hurry up!!!" The small girl shouted, 'fake' whining. She and Ino grinned with an evil glint in their eyes as Sakura and Sasuke slurped up some noodles with their chopsticks. Iku held in a breath as she saw the two munching on the connected ones.

Too bad Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice it was connected. The pace of their eating became faster and soon, their lips touched.

Sakura and Sasuke jumped, glancing over at each other. The scene of Lady and the Tramp came into the pink-haired girl's mind as she blushed a very deep shade of red. Sasuke just sat there, not making anymore movements. Naruto grinned over at them.

"Get a room!" He yelled playfully. Sakura's blush spread around as she broke the noodle apart and stood up. Sasuke followed suit and slammed bills onto the counter and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He looked over at Iku and Ino.

"Ino, watch Iku-chan for us, will you?" He asked. Ino smiled.

"Sure! You guys enjoy now!!!" She replied, giving Sakura a fun wink. Sakura looked away blushing even more. (If that's possible…)

"See you later, Iku-chan." Sasuke said, taking Sakura's wrist and leading her to who knows where. Iku sighed happily.

"I feel happy for them…"

* * *

"S-Sasuke…where are we going…?" She asked. Sasuke glanced over at her.

"Movies." He said simply. Sakura smiled.

"You have a weird way of asking girls out on dates…" Sakura said, giggling. Sasuke smirked and moved his hand down from her wrist and started intertwining his fingers with hers. Unaware of this, Sakura walked along cheerfully.

They watched a movie and started exploring around town. Sakura peered over at Sasuke and blushed.

'_Gawd…he's sooo cute…'_

"What?" A low voice asked, onyx eyes staring straight at green ones. Sakura shook her head.

"It's nothing…" She whispered. Sasuke smirked.

"You know you wanna hug me…" He murmured. Sakura nudged him playfully.

"You know, I'm gonna crush that playboy mood of yours." She told him. Sasuke nearly grinned.

"I think you already did…" He replied. Then, a shadow loomed over the two.

"Having fun, foolish little brother…?"

**A/N: Sasuke is SO OOC! I'm sorry! Anyways, I love cliffies, as you can see. I'll update soon!!!**

**Reply Reviews:**

**Fahlai ah Layn: Yup, I would've thought that they're married!! **

**Yuki's Little Girl: I hope you liked this chapter! Iku-chan was so fun to write about in this chapter!!!**

**Linnadhiel: OMG, thanks!!! I feel hyper…**

**TroublesomeShikamaru: Yeah, it's adorable how Sakura and Sasuke can bond so quickly. IKU IS AWESOME!!!**

**Nellie: Thanks for the compliment! I'll update sometime soon…I hope.**

**Ella: Yeah! Thanks for reviewing, as usual!!!**

**akirashin: Yup, I'm gonna have Iku-chan pair Naruto and Hinata soon.**

**i-smite-you-all: I've been getting lots of reviews about Iku being cute. Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Ashley: sorry for making you wait for about a week. Anyways, it's good things turned out for the best with Sasuke. I hope you enjoyed that chapter!!!**

**NinjaBethi.x.x: Yeah, Otou-san and Okaa-san mean dad and mom. Thanks for the long review!!!**

**daisherz365: Yay! I updated!!! Thanks for the review!**

**velcroSUNSHINE: Thanks a bunch! I'll update when more people review (hint) (hint).**

**Animegal9215: HELL YEAH TO SASUSAKU!!! Yes, Iku-chan is my OC. Thanks for the review!!!**

**XcutelilninjaX: I'm gonna slow down on my updates sorry, I have, like, three projects due. (sigh)**

**narutofan1124: And I'm going to let Iku pair up some other people!!!**

**xDiz azn ShortieZx: Thanks for calling it kawaii! Review again!!! and again and you get it…**

**kawaiiblossom94: I love Iku-chan too! Her sneakiness is AWESOME!!!**

**kattylin: Wow, I feel honored. Thanks for the great review!!!**

**beautifulluckyaura: I HATE ZUCHINI TOO! IT SHOULD DIE! Sugar rushes are fun!!! Thanks for the review!!!**

**Hikaru no Yuki-chan: I LOVE cliffies! Thanks for taking the time to review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sad…I had like 20 reviews for chapter 5, but then I only got about 8 reviews for chapter 6…I was wondering why there was such a sudden change. It was either because chapter 5 was really good or if chapter 6 really sucked and that I'm turning into a bad writer. So, please review this chapter to make me happier!!!**

'_**Inner thoughts'**_

'_Thoughts'_

**(Muttering)**

Text

**.:. Chapter 7 .:.**

**.:. Pink Crescent Moon .:.**

"Having fun, foolish little brother?"

Sasuke froze in his spot as Sakura turned back to see who had spoken. She tensed. This man looked exactly like Sasuke! Sasuke growled and glanced back.

"What do you want, Itachi?" He asked in a mean tone. Sakura looked at the two confused.

'_They're so rude to each other…'_

"I just thought I would come around to see my favorite little brother. **(And my only little brother).**" Itachi said, nudging his smaller self playfully. Sasuke grimaced and began walking away, dragging Sakura by the wrist with him.

Itachi smirked as he caught up with them, looking over at the pink-haired girl curiously.

"Sasuke, who's this?" He asked, pointing at her. Sakura sent him a tiny glare.

"It's rude to point you know." She muttered. Itachi's smirk widened.

"Ooh…feisty, huh?" Sakura slapped him on the arm, walking farther away, closer to Sasuke. Itachi shrugged.

"I'll be leaving now. I'll see you two later…" he murmured, going away. Once out of ear shot, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"God, I'm glad he's gone." He said, mainly to himself. Sakura glanced over at him.

"Sasuke, who is he really?" She questioned, still totally confused about this meeting with Itachi.

"When my whole family, except me and Itachi, died in a plane crash, he refused to let me live with him. And since he's older, he got to decide. So, as a 'solution', Itachi sent me into that orphanage." He replied.

"That was really mean of him." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and that's why I him. I feel even worse about Itachi becoming Iku-chan's uncle." Sasuke said as Sakura blushed, knowing exactly where he was getting at.

They walked together to Ichiraku to pick up Iku from Ino and began walking the small girl back to the orphanage.

* * *

"So, kaa-san, tou-san, how was your date?" Iku asked out of the blue, enjoying the look she got from her 'parents'. Sakura was about to protest, when Sasuke butt in. 

"It was fine." He replied, smirking when he saw Iku's satisfied face and Sakura's red one. Iku smirked back, hugging the two.

"Do you guys think you can adopt me now?" The small girl asked, wearing an adorable puppy eyed face. Sasuke shook his head solemnly. Iku pouted.

"I think me and Sakura have to get to each other more. Iku-chan, that might take weeks, or even months until we can have you. Then, me and Sakura will have to get jobs, and then we have to by a house, then there's furniture and the wedding…" Sasuke said, causing Sakura to blush even more.

'_It's fun to make Sakura blush…'_

Iku sighed when they stood in front of the orphanage. Naomi greeted them from the window. They waved back. The two looked down at Iku and each gave her a warm hug. Iku grinned and walked inside the building, drawing a heart around them with her two fingers before closing the door.

* * *

_Sakura's apartment…_

"Hi guys!!!" Sakura yelled to Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten cheerfully. Ino rushed over in front of Sakura and smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Okay Sakura, spill. We want details." She spoke, pointing at the two. Sakura hit the blonde's head harshly.

"What 'details'?! We just watched a movie and met up with Sasuke's brother. That's it!" The pink-haired girl answered. Ino's face brightened at Sakura's statement.

"FUCK! Sasuke has a brother?! Oh god, I bet ya that he's cute too…" She said, nearly drooling. Ten Ten and Hinata giggled in the background. Sakura nervously sweat dropped as she stared at her friend.

Hinata and Sakura cooked some ramen and they all began eating, talking while doing so.

"So, how was your guys' day?" Sakura asked, stuffing her mouth with delicious ramen noodles. Hinata blushed slightly.

"I-I was with N-Naruto-kun the whole a-afternoon…" Hinata admitted, her index fingers pressed together. Ino smiled.

"_I_ was with Iku…then I started talking with Shika-kun…" She said, munching peacefully on a piece of lettuce. Ten Ten also made good with the conversation.

"Well…this one guy named Neji was driving his car…when he almost ran me over. I started cursing at him…then I realized that he was your cousin Hinata! So I said hi to him and asked if he could give me a ride home to the apartment, so yeah, that's it." The brunette exclaimed. The three sweat dropped.

"I thought he would've killed you." Sakura said. Ino nodded.

"Yeah and I thought he would've said no to your request." She added onto to Sakura's sentence. They finished up dinner and Sakura went into her room, logging into her IM account.

During the 'date' with Sasuke, he told her his IM name, so they could talk.

**Cherry101: Sasuke-kun?**

**StoicBlue19: Yeah, is this you, sakura?**

**Cherry101: Yeah! HI!**

**StoicBlue19: Hn.**

**Cherry101: What does 'hn' mean?! That's one of the things you said to me when we first met!**

**StoicBlue19: It could mean anything…hn.**

**Cherry101: Wait, is that number on your username your age?**

**StoicBlue19: yes…I'm 19…**

Sakura could tell he was some sarcasm in his words.

**StoicBlue19: What, are you 101?**

**Cherry101: NO! You are so mean! I just think 101 sounds rhythmic. **

**StoicBlue19: …rhythmic…?**

**Cherry101: shut up.**

**StoicBlue19: Hn.**

_Cherry101 has signed off_

Sasuke smirked as he shut down his computer. Now he knew that the word 'hn' annoys her to hell.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura had no work. So that only meant one thing, VISIT IKU!!! 

Sakura quickly dressed herself in a white sweater and flare jeans. She rushed to the bus stop, rode the bus and entered the orphanage cheerfully.

Sakura spotted the small navy-haired, green eyed girl instantly. Iku noticed her too and ran over to hug her tightly.

"Hi, Iku-chan!!!" Sakura yelled. The teen saw two adults behind Iku. Sakura looked at them curiously.

"Hi, who are you?" She asked as politely as she could. The woman of the couple looked at Sakura with a bored, rude expression on her face.

"Me and my husband are Iku's former parents. And we're here to get her back."

**A/N: OH NO, A CLIFFIE!!! I hope you enjoyed this!!! Please review to make me happy!!! ******** Pink Crescent Moon (**

**Review Replies:::**

**Beauty Blade Alchemist: Thanks for putting this on your favs and reviewing…you could review again…right now…hint, hint…**

**Hikaru no Yuki-chan: Yeah, sorry for not updating in a while…I'm really busy now a days. Anyways, it's perfectly fine with me if you ramble on and on. It doesn't bother me! And, I personally think Sahar is a cool name. It's defiantly unique.**

**Yuki's Little Girl: Yeah, Sakura and Sasuke are such perfect parents for Iku! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Ashley: I seriously didn't know why I put Itachi in…I guess I just felt random. But Itachi wasn't in here for a long time…**

**XcutelilninjaX: Thanks, good luck on your projects too….and thanks for reading the A/Ns!!! And thanks for reviewing!!!**

**yourdarkdesire: Yeah, Itachi ruined it, but he wasn't in here for a long time…I'll put him in a bit later.**

**Ella: Thanks for reviewing all my chapters from the very beginning! I feel loved…**

**NOTE: See, I didn't have to reply to as much reviews as in chapter five! I feel sad now…so, please review, even if the chapter is crappy. I would really appreciate that, thank you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey people! I'm typing this while listening to Hikari from Kingdom Hearts. I even printed the sheet music. Anyways, here's what you've all been waiting for!!!**

**.:. Chapter 8 .:.**

**.:. Pink Crescent Moon .:.**

"Me and my husband are Iku's former parents. And we're here to get her back." A woman said, blowing a bubble with her gum. Sakura held back a grimace and shook their hands as politely as she could.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Haruno Sakura." She said happily, but giving Iku-chan a saddened glance.

Iku didn't _exactly_ have her real parents' traits. The woman _did_ have emerald eyes, that were particularly dull and also had the raven locks, which were dry and crusty. The man had Iku's pretty and beautiful face, but he had blemishes. Iku was like a positive of all their traits combined.

As it turned out, the woman's name is Jiroku Saki and the man's is Jiroku Tsutori.

Naomi looked at Sakura's disappointed, and somewhat angry expression, and heaved out a long sigh. As the old woman rummaged through the filing cabinet, Sasuke walked in.

Sakura smiled at him as tears formed around her dazzling eyes. Sasuke took notice of this immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sakura gulped and hiccupped, looking for the right words to tell the boy in front of her. Iku-chan was now crying, tugging on Sasuke's sleeve.

"I-Iku-chan's _real _parents came t-to adopt h-her…" The pink-haired girl forced out. Sasuke's eyes widened as they landed on the married couple in front of them.

"M-meet Saki and Tsutori Jiroku…" Sakura added, her head in Sasuke's shoulder. Tsutori was trembling the whole time…and still is…Sasuke sent him an icy glare as he crossed his arms.

"Iku, who are these people?" Saki asked rudely as she chewed on her bubble gum a bit too loud, creating an annoying squeak, gushy noise. Sakura now grimaced. Iku looked up at her mother and then at the floor.

"These people are my friends, and they're the ones who were supposed to adopt me…then you two…" The small girl replied, trailing off as Tsutori gave her a fake smile. But you could easily tell that the couple was irresponsible by just glancing at them.

"Oh well…we had her first." Saki said, walking over to the counter where Naomi is sitting, pushing Sakura to the side.

"Hey! Old lady, give me the damn adoption papers!" The woman shouted, taking a pen out of her tattered purse. Iku twitched at the curse. Naomi glared at Saki and slammed the fat packet onto the counter. Saki's eyes popped out.

"What the hell is this?! This'll take me YEARS to complete!" She screeched. Many other smaller children came out to see what was causing the noise. Tsutori sneered at them.

"Go mind your own business, you spoiled brats." He said, scaring the poor kids away. Sakura just stood there, knowing Iku didn't belong with these bastards. She gathered up courage and stepped up.

"In the meantime, I'll be taking Iku while you're completing that packet." She told Saki. The raven-haired woman growled.

"Look here, pinky. We're Iku's parents and we're here to get her back. There's nothing you can do about it." She replied harshly. Naomi adjusted her glasses nervously.

"Well, Mrs. Jiroku, you have to complete those adoption papers before you can lay a hand on Iku-chan." The old woman said. Tsutori stepped up and cleared his throat.

"But two _strangers_ can't just come in and adopt her. Iku needs parents that she already knows." The man said.

"These _'strangers'_ have been playing with me for years! I don't even know you!" Little Iku-chan wailed. Tsutori glanced at Sakura and Sasuke carefully.

"But they didn't finish the adoption papers yet." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. Sasuke smirked.

"We _did_ complete the adoption papers." He replied. Sakura nodded, her eyes still sparkling with tears. Naomi searched through her book of rules, looking for this kind of situation.

"Ahem, it states in the rule book that when this kind of situation happens, the child who is to be adopted chooses." She read out loud, as the adults and young adults listened intently. Saki fumed.

"WE came here first, WE'VE known Iku since birth and WE are the ones that are right for her!" She yelled. Iku backed away, feeling a deadly aura.

"Er…I-I want Sasuke and Sakura as my parents." The small girl said timidly, her fingers pressed Hinata style. Sakura picked Iku up to a piggy back ride and stuck her tongue out at Iku's former parents.

The Jiroku couple were now angry.

"Give us Iku right now!" Saki screamed. Sasuke stepped in front of her and hit a pressure point on the back of her neck, causing her to slump into Tsutori's arms.

"Hn…" He said before leaving. Tsutori growled as he took out a walky talky.

"We have failed mission plan A." He said into it.

"Then, please move on to plan B." A bone chilling voice answered.

"Hai….Orochimaru-sama." Tsutori answered, slipping the device back into his pocket.

* * *

Iku hugged Sakura and Sasuke tightly.

"Thanks for saving me from those creeps, kaa-san, tou-san!!" She said. Sakura smiled, hugging her back.

"I can't believe that you're actually related to those two." Sasuke muttered. Iku nodded in agreement.

"Ne, can we go to the park?" The small girl asked, using a puppy dog face. Sakura sighed.

"Sure…only because you used the puppy dog face…" The pink-haired girl said. Iku stuck her tongue out playfully.

"I call it my puppy dog face jutsu!" She replied. Sasuke smirked as they continued walking. Finally, the floor became cobble stoned and they were surrounded by cherry blossoms.

Since it was only the first day of March, the trees weren't in full bloom yet. Iku spotted an ice cream cart and squealed.

"Tou-san, can you buy me chocolate ice cweam…?" She asked cutely. **(Yes, I actually meant ice cweam.)**

"Sure, Sakura what flavor do you want?" Sasuke asked, taking out his wallet.

"Ano…strawberry." She replied. Sasuke and Iku left as Sakura waited at the stone bench, looking up at the trees.

The two soon returned. Sasuke handed Sakura her ice cream as Sakura smiled warmly.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She said, giving the said man a peck on the cheek. Iku grinned.

"Hn." He replied. The pink-haired girl continued smiling. She knew that was his way of showing affection. They all licked their ice cream and talked about different things.

"Tou-san, I'm sleepy…" Iku complained after just finishing her food. Sasuke smirked as Iku rested her head on his lap. Slowly, her breathing became even. Sakura put some hair over the small girl's ear and sighed.

Sakura quietly rested her head on Sasuke's warm shoulder as leaves flew around in the wind.

* * *

They returned Iku back to the orphanage and Sasuke walked Sakura home again.

Then, thw two stood in front of the door. What they didn't know was that Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten were watching. Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"Thanks for everything Sasuke-kun. I mean, you saved Iku and the ice cream and-" She was cut off when something warm landed on her lips.

'_He's kissing me!'_

Sakura's eyes widened for a while, then she closed them, enjoying the sensation it sent her. Ino cooed quietly as she watched the two.

Sasuke broke the kiss and smirked when he saw her shocked face.

"You talk too much." He said to her. Sakura giggled as she looked at the floor shyly.

"Good night, Sakura." Sasuke said, walking off with his hands in his pockets. Sakura smiled.

"Good night…Sasuke-kun." She answered, opening the door to her apartment. Then, she crashed into three people. Sakura turned on the light and rubbed her head.

'_Ow…'_

Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten were staring at her with evil glints in their eyes.

"Ooooo…." They sang. Sakura blushed.

"Y-you guys saw…?" She asked. Ino nodded.

"Hell yeah we did! God, you guys look so cute together!" The blonde exclaimed. Ten Ten grinned and Hinata smiled.

"Now, spill. We want more details."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finished another chapter! I got about 12 reviews in the last chapter, at least I made an improvement. But my goal is to surpass my largest review pack for chapter 5…20. **

**If I get more than 20 reviews for this chapter, I'll reward you guys with an extra long chapter. **

**So, please review!!!**

**Review Replies:::**

**NinjaBethi.x.x: Whoa, don't worry, I'll make sure Sasuke and Sakura get Iku! Please review again:P**

**Kaze no Miharu: I know, I like Sasuke in this story too, thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Animegal9215: Yeah, it's hard for me to make Sasuke in character, but in this case, I guess it's okay. Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**evil cookie monster676: Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Yuki's Little Girl: I'll make sure Iku-chan doesn't go with her former parents! Her former parents are so mean!**

**Hikaru no Yuki-chan: I hate Iku-chan's parents too, they annoy me. Anyways, thanks for the review!!!**

**Ella: Sorry about the cliff hanger, I just put them in to get more readers, not to annoy anyone! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Beauty Blade Alchemist: I know huh? Damn Uchihas and their sexiness (LOL). Thanks for reviewing!!!**

'**-'.aarlover.'-': Update or die…? Well, I chose updating! Thanks for the review!!!**

**XcutelilninjaX: I'll never let anyone but Sasuke and Sakura have Iku! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Ashley: Well, sasuke wasn't that pissed, I should've made him more pissed…oh well…YAY HAPPY BUNNY! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**beautifulluckyaura: It's okay if you didn't update. Thanks for calling the story cute AND best of all…reviewing! THANK YOU!!! **

**Now, don't anyone forget to review! Bye for now!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WAH! I didn't get 20 above reviews last time! So, as much as I hate to disappoint my fans, this chapter won't be longer. Please review this chapter, and I swear I'll make the next chapter EXTRA EXTRA long if I get 20 above reviews! LOL, THANKS!**

'_Uh…work…' _

Sakura carefully healed a small girl's bleeding arm and gave her a warm smile.

"T-thank you, Miss…" The little girl whispered before leaving the office. Sakura sighed and quickly took off her doctor sweater, hung it on the rack and left the hospital. She skipped happily towards her apartment.

"HI!!! I'M HOME!!!" Sakura yelled, slamming her work bag carelessly on the kitchen counter. She peered around curiously, then she heard whispers coming form Hinata's room. Sakura walked over to the said place.

The whispers stopped and all eyes turned to Sakura as she entered.

"Hi guys." The pink-haired girl said cheerfully. Ino glanced over at Hinata and grinned at Sakura.

"Guess what?! Hinata's going out on a date with Naruto at 3!!!" The blonde immediately screeched. Sakura's emerald eyes widened with shock.

"OH MY GOD! Hinata, come over to my room and we'll pick out some clothes for you to wear! C'mon, it's 2! You have to hurry!" She said quickly, grabbing her wrist.

"Sakura-san, it's okay! I…!" But alas, she soon found herself wearing a gray sweater that showed her curves perfectly and a skirt that a little to short for her liking. Sakura placed some glittery senbon that Ten Ten had let them borrow into the Hyuuga's hair.

"You look great! Now, lets go wait for Naruto to come out that door!" She was already walking off to the main room (the living room), when Hinata's petite voice stopped her.

"A-ano S-Sakura-chan. U-um, this is m-my first d-d-date, so can you c-come with me…?" She asked, fidgeting so much, she looked as if a bug had crawled into her sweater. Sakura sighed.

"Fine. But I'll leave early to you two get to _know_ each other more, if you know what I mean." She replied, giving her best friend an adorable wink. Hinata blushed and then they heard the door bell ring.

Hinata instantly became worried and began holding her skirt down a bit, hoping Naruto wouldn't notice its shortness. Sakura walked with Hinata to the living room and they opened the door.

"HI!!!" A bubbly blond teen shouted at the top of his lungs. Hinata's blush spread all across her face as she thought,

'_Don't faint…don't you dare faint!!!'_

"H-hi, Naruto-kun…" She replied. Sakura gave him a wave.

"Oh, and if you don't mind Naruto, Hinata wants me to come with." Sakura said politely. Naruto's blue eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! Hinata already told me she would do that!" He answered.

"So…lets go!!!"

(You could practically hear the chorus to 'Fighting Dreamers' in the background as the two girl's sweat dropped anime style.)

* * *

Hinata, hoping Naruto would like it, suggested that they go to the arcade. Naruto of course, accepted and they all RAN there.

Hinata and Sakura took a seat and started chatting, as Naruto began wasting his yen on games.

"Um…I'll be right back Hinata!" The pink-haired teen said, going towards Naruto.

"Naruto!" She called out. The said person looked at her as a question mark appeared over his clueless little head. "Huh?"

"Here, get Hinata something from the claw grab game. And get her something cute. Um…like that orange fox right there or something!" Sakura said, handing Naruto some yen. Naruto stared at her for a while and nodded.

Sakura returned to Hinata with a triumphant smile on her beautiful face. The Hyuuga gave her a nervous look.

"A-ano…Sakura, what d-did you tell h-him…?" She asked. Sakura grinned with an evil glint in her emerald eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough, Hinata." She replied. Then, the two felt a shadow looming over them. They both turned around in alarm, but no one was there.

"Did you see the shadow too?" Sakura questioned, her heart racing wildly. Hinata nodded, looking around. They shrugged it off after a few minutes. Then…

"HINATA-CHAN! LOOK WHAT I WON FOR YOU!!!!!" A voice yelled, loud and perfectly clear. Sakura sighed, but smiled as Naruto presented Hinata with a newly won orange fox. Hinata blushed as she accepted it gratefully.

"T-thank you, N-Naruto-kun…" She replied, now hugging it. Sakura stood up.

"Well, I better get going now…" She said, grinning at the couple. With that, she gave them one last wave and left. But, Naruto and Hinata were soon by her side again.

"You guys wanna go to Ichiraku's??? I'm STARVING!" Naruto whined. The girls giggled and nodded.

Sakura looked down at the floor for a while. Then, she realized someone was looming over her again. This time, she bent back and attempted to punch the person who's been stalking her.

But, a hand caught her powerful looking fist and hit a pressure point on her neck and began carrying her somewhere else at hyper speed.

Cries of "SAKURA-CHAN!" filled the air as Sakura's world turned black.

Naruto looked at where Sakura was and began panicking. Hinata too, was extremely worried.

"N-Naruto-kun, shouldn't we g-go try and f-find Sakura-chan now???" The shy girl asked. Naruto looked down silently and shook his head in despair.

"Let's go tell Sasuke-teme first."

* * *

'_Knock, knock! KNOCK!!!'_

"The door's open!!!" Came Shikamaru's lazy ass voice. Naruto and Hinata barged in, both panting heavily. They had to run all across town to get to this apartment room.

"W-where's t-teme…?" Naruto asked, between gasps and breaths. Neji pointed at the couch where Sasuke was currently sitting in. Naruto and Hinata rushed up to him, followed by Shikamaru and Neji to see what caused their blond ninja to get so tired.

"Teme! S-Sakura-chan was…k-kidnapped!" He yelled. Sasuke looked at his friend instantly and stood up.

"Where do you think they went?" Neji asked.

"I-I believe they were h-heading towards…Sound I-Industry…" Hinata answered with a small shudder. No one liked Sound Industry. It was a clothes company. But not just any clothes. Emo and gothic ones. Even Sasuke hated it there.

"Why would someone take _her_ to that crappy place???" The Nara boy asked. (Wow, he actually asked a question for the first time in his life!!!) They all shrugged. Then, Sasuke began heading towards the door.

"Wait up! Before you go barging in there Uchiha, we need a game plan!!!" Neji said. Sasuke sent him a glare.

"Sakura might be getting tortured right now. I'm going." He said, taking further steps. Neji growled.

"Dude! Neji's right! Teme, we NEED a plan!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed heavily and looked at them.

"What do you idiots have in mind?" He asked. Shikamaru smirked widely.

"I say, we all dress up gothic…" And so, Shikamaru began explaining his brilliant plan.

* * *

Naomi went through her folders, looking for Iku's file. She quickly found it and looked at the 'parent' status.

_Past Parents:_

_Kaa-san: Natsume Chie_

_Tou-san: Natsume Ji_

_Status: __**DECEASED**_

Naomi's eyes widened at the news.

'_The Jiroku's…weren't Iku's parents…! Then…who were they?!'_

**A/N: PLEASE, don't forget to review! You guys are lucky that I even updated for you! Anyways, wait for the next chapter and stay happy!!!**

**Review Replies:::**

**Linnadhiel: Thanks! Your stories kick ass too!**

**ayane04: Lol, thanks for reviewing! I'll update soon!!!**

**Yuki's Little Girl: You spelled Iku wrong in the review. But, that's okay, everyone makes mistakes! Anyways, thanks for the review!!!**

**beautifulluckyaura: To tell the truth, I thought the having Sasuke kissing Sakura would make people call this story too cheesy, which I think it is. But, thanks!!!**

**velcroSUNSHINE: Thanks for reviewing! Now, review again. :P**

**Titania400: Thanks! Wow, 7:00. I feel honored, anyways, thanks for the awesome review!!!**

**Kaze no Miharu: Thanks for reviewing! God, I'm glad you didn't find the sasusaku moment too cheesy! I think my story's turning too cheesy and crappy! But if everyone says it's 'cute', I guess I'll play along. :P**

**NinjaBethi.x.x: Wow, I love it when people give me long reviews! Thanks! Now, I'll convince you with chocolate ice cweam to review!!!**

**Ella: Thanks for all the compliments you've given me ever since I published this story! I'll update again soon!!!**

**akirashin: So, Iku's 'former parents' weren't really her parents! So, thanks for the review!!! And continue to review:) **

**yourdarkdesire: I've been getting lots of reviews about that kiss! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Ashley: Whoa, don't kill Orochimaru just yet! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!!!**

**XcutlilninjaX: Yup, I think I'll make Iku's 'former parents' burn in hell!**

**Beauty Blade Alchemist: LOL! Britney Spears! Yeah, she scares me too! Damn Uchihas and their sexiness!**

**Hikaru no Yuki-chan: Yeah, I'm glad those aren't Iku's real parents! If they were, I'd kill myself for doing such a thing! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Animegal9215: Yeah, the Jirokus suck! Thanks for reviewing! Unfortunately, not everyone did THEIR part. Sad…**

**Every listed above are those who reviewed the last chapter! If your name isn't here, you should be ashamed for being so lazy! So, if you want your name up there, REVIEW! **

**THANKS FOR READING AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sadly, I only got 14 reviews on the last chapter. So, that means no bonus. Sorry! **

**You must be thinking, 'Is it even possible to get over 20 reviews on one chapter???'. The answer is yes. I know because on the stats, this story is on 25 favorites and 29 alerts. **

**I feel sad because some of my fans are too lazy to review…**

"I say, we all dress up gothic." Shikamaru said as the group stared at him as if he were crazy.

"What?! Me?! Gothic?! No way!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke nodded.

"Can you imagine Naruto in black? He's always dressed in bright colors." He said. Shikamaru sighed.

"We have no choice. Sasuke, I bet you have some super gothic clothing." He said. Sasuke shook his head, which surprised everyone.

"Hey, just because I'm really distant doesn't mean I have black, leather ripped up clothing. But, Itachi does." He replied. They all did a small sweat drop and began walking to Itachi's house.

* * *

Sakura fluttered her eyes open. Her head was throbbing.

"Awake I see…" A voice said, making Sakura feel nervous and scared. She saw a man in a black coat standing in front of her.

"W-what do _you_ want?" She asked. The man sighed and turned on a nearby light. Now, Sakura saw his face clearly.

"Jiroku Tsutori…"

* * *

"PLEASE ITACHI!!!" Naruto pleaded for the hundredth time. Itachi just stood there, quite amused.

"No." He replied simply. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"We need your help, older brother." Sasuke said. Itachi smirked.

"And may I ask why?"

Naruto grinned.

"He needs to go save his 'girlfriend'!!!" The blond yelled happily. Itachi turned around, his smile out of view and answered,

"Sure, I'll let you guys borrow some of my clothes. The girl's clothing are on the left and the boy's are on the right."

The boys entered the room quickly as Hinata shyly went inside the opposite room.

Hinata stood in front of millions of black clothes. She grimaced. She flew through some cut up clothes and finally found something decent enough for her.

Hinata found some temporary hair dyes and grabbed and red and black bottles. Carefully, she dyed her hair all black and added on the red at the bottom tips of her hair. Thank god this is only temporary.

She quickly exited the horrid room and landed herself in the hallway, waiting for the boys. She was wearing a black tank top that had a pretty large rip across the stomach area. She had a short black, leather skirt and boots. Hinata also had on red, fingerless gloves that went up to her elbow.

'_I don't feel so good…'_

The door to the boy's room flew open as Hinata let out a small scream. Naruto, was there, and he didn't look so good.

Naruto was wearing tight black clothes that had rips here and there. Apparently, his hair was black with brown streaks. He had a fake nose ring and his headband was tied on his leg. He sighed, feeling like a freak.

Shikamaru came out silently, as Naruto laughed at his appearance.

He had on loose black pants, but a tight leather jacket. He had fingerless gloves and a necklace was spikes all over it. Oh, he also had on black eyeliner. Hinata also giggled as Shikamaru muttered a small, "Shut up, you two."

And then, came Sasuke. He looked…the same.

They all stared at each other for a while in awe at the amazing change.

"We look like a circus." Naruto said.

* * *

"Okay, so we enter looking all casual and all that shit. Then, just split up into groups and look for her. We shouldn't have a problem." Shikamaru said. But Sasuke added something in.

"The building's six stories high." He said. They all sighed and went inside the building. It was HELL!!!

The walls were decorated like flames and fake…or real…bugs were scattered across the rooms. They gulped nervously and instantly split up. Sasuke and Shikamru went up on the higher half of the building and Hinata and Naruto took the bottom half.

Sasuke and Shikamaru passed the merchandise and began looking for staff rooms and such. They passed a sign that said, "Emo? Then you'll need the best cutters for your skin!" Below the sign, were razors and small knives.

"Damn, I hate this place…" Shikamaru whispered.

Then, Sasuke signaled them to stop. They could hear small whispers…and sniffling…? They followed the sound slowly and were now standing in front of a door. Sasuke reached over to turn the handle…

BAM!

The door exploded open and Sasuke felt himself being pushed backwards and soon found himself on the floor.

'_Ow…'_

He opened his eyes and saw pink. Shikamaru stood over them, his hands in his pockets.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke said. The said girl jolted up and had a smile on her tear stained face.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed happily. They both got up and faced Tsutori, who was smirking with his hands put into a hand sign. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Shit! We have to go!" He said, beginning to run. Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura's wrist. The three tried opening the entrance door…but it was locked. Then, they felt a liquid at their feet. Water.

Tsutori had that disgusting grin on his face as he signaled the water to go higher. Shikamaru banged the door, trying to bust it open.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto moved along the rooms uneasily. They were in a room filled with gothic CDs. Then, they felt the water at their feet.

"The hell…?" Naruto cursed. An annoying, sick giggle was heard.

They both turned and saw a woman with messy blue hair and dull green eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jiroku Saki. Pleasure." She said. Naruto stood in front of Hinata with a kunai in hand.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. It would be a pleasure to see you die!" He yelled.

* * *

"Iku-chan, I need to speak with you." Naomi said to the small girl. She turned her head to signal she was listening. Naomi took in a deep breath.

_Flashback…_

_Naomi nervously put in Sasuke's cell phone number after reading Iku's profile. _

"_Hello?" came a low voice. _

"_Hi, Sasuke-san. This is Naomi." The old woman said. _

"_Oh, hi. Why'd you call?" Sasuke asked, fearing about something that might have happened to Iku-chan. _

"_Well…you remember the Jiroku, right?" She asked. _

"_Yeah." Sasuke replied, hoping that she didn't let them adopt Iku. _

"_I…um…did some research on Iku-chan. Her real parents are actually deceased." Naomi said uneasily. A small crash was heard. _

"_I also have something to tell you." He said, his voice now darker. _

"_What is it?"_

_Sasuke gulped and knew if he told Naomi, Iku would also be told. Poor girl…_

"_Sakura…she was…kidnapped. I think it was by the Jiroku." He said, as calmly as he possibly could. Before he let Naomi say anything, he hung up._

_End flashback…_

"What do you want to tell me?" Iku asked, her green eyes glittering happily. Naomi cleared her throat.

"Iku-chan…Sakura-chan…I mean your kaa-san, is missing." The old woman said. Iku stared at her for a while, her green eyes now dull and the color drained.

"D-does this mean that k-kaa-san's d-d-d-dead…?" She asked, tears silently running down her cheek. Naomi looked at the floor sadly.

"I don't know, Iku-chan. But please, have high hopes."

And with that, Iku-chan ran out of view, her sobs loud.

**A/N: I didn't enjoy writing this chapter to be honest. It was so…uh. But I hope you enjoyed it! Orochimaru will appear in the next chapter!**

**I don't feel like replying to reviews at the moment…I still feel sad about not reaching my goal…again. Sorry. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, hello again! I'm VERY sorry to say that I STILL didn't get over 20 reviews, but I'm glad I saw an improvement. And up to this very moment, 28 people have this story on their favorites and 32 people have this on their alert list. And I only came up with about 16 reviews for the last. I could be having 32 reviews every chapter…but yet, even if I tell them to review, they don't. **

**That makes me sad…**

**Anyways, here's a NORMAL sized chapter…sigh…**

**.:. Chapter 11 .:.**

"HAH!!!" An angry blond boy ran towards Jiroku Saki with a razor he took off a shelf in his hands. Saki dodged it effortlessly, flicked the razor out of Naruto's hand and elbowed him in the stomach.

Naruto, wincing in pain, fell backwards as Saki approached him, now holding the razor herself. Hinata's eyes widened as Saki held it up high. The Hyuuga did some easy, quick thinking and timidly kicked the Oto nin out of Naruto's harm.

"N-Naruto-kun! A-are you o-o-okay…?!" Hinata asked, shoving Saki away and helping the said teen up. Naruto wiped a smudge of blood off of his chin and nodded with a goofy grin. Hinata smiled, then…

"A-ah!" Hinata was pushed harshly, falling on her bottom. Saki pulled up her own sleeves and cracked her knuckles happily, eyeing Naruto with killing intent.

Hinata stood up and noticed the water had gone up to her knees.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm going t-to look for S-Sasuke and Sakura-san." She announced, wading through the water and attempting to go out the door. Saki glanced over.

"Oh no you don't!" she said, throwing a kunai. The sharp metal passed by Hinata, creating a small cut, dripping with fresh blood. Naruto growled.

"You're DEAD!" he yelled, punching the Sound ninja square in the face.

* * *

"Like my water jutsu? I learned it just a week ago." Tsutori said, smirking with an evil glint in his eyes. Sakura felt the water up at her thighs.

Sasuke let out a low growl, taking a katana off from the shelf. Tsutori made a signal with his hand to come forward and took out a katana of his own.

Sakura began wading through the water nervously, the cold liquid rising higher slowly by each passing second. Then, she heard Naruto's voice.

"You're DEAD!"

Her emerald eyes widened as she sensed the danger her other two friend's may be in. She looked around for any weapons that would suit her. Sakura noticed a sign that said 'Exploding Notes' and began wading towards it.

'_Clang!'_

The deadly sound of metal pressing against metal echoed around. Sasuke had a few tiny cuts here and there, but Tsutori wasn't injured at all. He glared as he tried slicing his foe at the arm area.

Tsutori jumped backwards as Sasuke muttered a curse under his breath. He soon felt himself pinned by kunai against the wall.

'_Damn him…he's too fast…'_

Sasuke watched as Tsutori held the sword out, ready to press it through Sasuke's stomach. But something stopped him from going any further.

A number of papers with the character 'Boom' was on the Oto ninja. The boys turned and saw a smiling Sakura performing a familiar hand sign.

Boom was the right word.

Tsutori screamed in agony as the paper exploded. Blood covered Sakura's face as she ran to help Sasuke. She removed the kunai from his clothes and gave him a warm smile. They both looked over and saw a burnt corpse in the water.

The liquid was now up to Sakura's neck and up to Sasuke's torso. They noticed that the water still kept going higher.

"Damn…he's dead, why isn't the water draining?" Sasuke asked angrily as he saw the water nearly drowning Sakura. Then, Naruto and Hinata came rushing in.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you didn't have t-to go that f-far…" Hinata murmured. Naruto just grinned, the water now at his neck. Hinata was a tad bit taller than Sakura, but the water was nearly at her mouth.

They waded to the exit as Naruto tried opening the door.

"The hell…?! It's sealed!" he yelled. He couldn't kick or punch it open since the water was so dense that his actions would move too slowly.

"Mmhmm!!!" Sakura said loudly as the water was now over her head. Sasuke cursed. Within seconds, the whole building was filled with water and they were beginning to drown.

Sasuke held Sakura close to him as he felt her life draining away as she struggled to keep a good amount of oxygen in her. Naruto practically hugged Hinata.

The girl's faces turned a pale blue. Sasuke did the only thing left to do. He put his lips on hers and sent her his share of oxygen. (If that's possible.) Naruto followed the move quickly.

Sakura's eyes widened. The boys pulled away and hoped that someone on the other side of the building would show up at any moment and open the door.

Everyone saw a figure move and slowly open the door.

_On the other side of the building…_

"Finally! I found the freaking emo place! Now, I just need to find them and leave!" Neji said loudly.

Slowly, he opened the door…not knowing what lied before him. Once he flew the door open, he was greeted by a harsh flow of water.

Neji was thrown backwards by the impact and lay there among the liquid, utterly surprised.

He turned around and saw his friends, coughing and/or gasping. Neji rose up an eyebrow as he did a head count.

"Hey…where's Shikamaru…?" he asked. They all looked at each other with huge eyes.

"Shit."

* * *

Shikamaru ran as fast as he could to the roof of the building as the water traveled up to his nose faster and faster. Finally, reaching his destination, he flew the door to the roof open and took in a large breath, thankful for air and oxygen.

He looked down below and saw…his fellow comrades safe on the ground floor.

"Fuck them…"

* * *

Shikamaru now traveled down to the ground and greeted his friends with a lazy expression.

"Ne, gomen for leaving you Shika-kun!" sakura said, giggling a little. Sasuke felt jealous about Sakura calling another boy by the suffix 'kun'. Only _he, Uchiha Sasuke_ could have that suffix, not some lazy ass who was nearly drowned by water!

And she called him _Shika_!!! What's up with THAT!?

Sasuke sighed and calmed down, knowing that Sakura would never abandon him. Suddenly, Sasuke was caught into a tight hug. Not by Sakura but by…

"Iku-chan!!!" Sakura cried out, squeezing the little girl. Iku rubed her red, puffy eyes and grinned, Naruto style.

"Kaa-san! Naomi-sama told me you were kidnapped and might've been dead! I ran away…I'm sorry!" The girl yelled, crying anime waterfall tears. Sakura smiled warmly and pat her head gently.

"Don't you worry about a thing! Kaa-san's not going anywhere!!!"

* * *

Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru returned Iku to her rightful place (the orphanage), while Sasuke and Sakura enjoyed a nice dinner at a café.

Soon, they were done eating and as usual, Sasuke escorted his pink-haired girlfriend home.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun! Good night!" She said in a naïve tone. Sakura went on her tippy toes and kissed him cheerfully on the cheek, causing Sasuke to tense ever so slightly.

"Aa…good night." He said, leaving to go to his own home. Sakura grinned in triumph before unlocking and opening her door to her apartment living room.

Once opened, Sakura was greeted by her three sad friends.

"Sakura!!! You guys didn't kiss passionately tonight!!! Aw!!!" Ino whined.

* * *

"You think you could get out that easily? Well, then, you're wrong. I **will** have the power of the Natsume clan." A dark and mysterious voice said with a sickening laugh afterwards.

**A/N: Well, that concludes another chapter of my fic! And since I've been getting an improvement on reviews, I'll give you an extra long chapter next time! But don't think just because I've giving you a longer chapter means you can't review!**

**So, don't forget to REVIEW! PLEASE DON'T BE A LAZY ASS LIKE **_**SOME**_** PEOPLE!**

**If you don't review, I'll post your name on my next author's note so people will look down at you and call you the horrible person you are!--lol, JUST KIDDING!**


	12. Chapter 12 BONUS

**A/N: You guys are lucky that this is the bonus chapter! Though, I'm still upset about some of my fans being lazy, I want my faithful fans to enjoy a nice, long chapter. So, thanks to those who actually reviewed! It makes me feel honored!!!**

**.:. Chapter 12 Bonus Chapter .:.**

'_**Poke…poke…'**_

'_What the…?'_

'_**Poke…poke…STAB!'**_

"AH!" A VERY unhappy, sleepy Sakura yelled as she jolted out of her bed. She grumbled as there was a chorus of giggles. Sakura turned her head and saw Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata smiling brightly at her.

"You know, I was expecting you to wake up a whole lot earlier." Ino said, making a girly gesture with her hand. Sakura rose up an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked, obviously oblivious. **(Wow, that's a new one…obviously oblivious)**

Ten Ten sighed as Hinata finally told the pink-haired teen.

"S-Sakura-san, today's y-your birthday." She said happily. Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she quickly checked her pink calendar in her room. There it was. Circled largely in red, was the date…March 28. Sakura let out a scream.

"Oh my god!!! I was totally spacing out!!! Thanks for waking me up! God, I wonder if Sasuke-kun knows…" And the girl entered the bathroom as she continued talking to herself.

The three girls sweat dropped, but eventually ended up laughing about how cute and naïve their best friend was.

* * *

"I wonder what I'm going to wear! Ack! Clothes avalanche!!!" Sakura screamed as her friends stood by the door, waiting impatiently for her to finally come out so that they could all leave to meet up with the guys.

There were crashes and smashes and the sound of a…cat? Finally, the birthday girl came out from her room.

She looked cute in her short pink skirt and white tank top. Sakura even put clips in her hair. She apparently had lip gloss on and also had body glitter on her face and neck, scented strawberry.

"GOD! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Ino yelled, yanking the poor freshly dressed girl by the arm and dragging her out from the apartment.

"I-Ino!" Sakura said. Ten Ten and Hinata sighed in unison and followed.

* * *

"Er…where're we going guys…?" Sakura asked curiously. Ino grinned.

"We called the boys yesterday! Today, it's all about you!!!" She said. Sakura smiled and blushed at the word 'boys'.

"So, Sasuke-kun knows…?" She asked, still blushing. Ten Ten nodded.

"Actually, he knew since a long time ago…" She added.

"So, seriously, where are we going???" Sakura asked. Hinata decided to answer this time.

"A-ano…first off we're g-getting lunch at the r-ramen stand s-since Naruto-kun e-earned some f-free coupons." She started blushing as she mentioned her crush's name.

"_Then_, we're going to the top of the Hokage Monument to watch the clouds! Courtesy of Shika-chan!!!" Ino said dreamily.

'_Shika-chan…?'_ Sakura thought, smiling.

"After the _romantic_ cloud watching, we're going to the Chocolate Festival! I heard they're going to have this HUGE chocolate fountain and a truck load of fruits and marshmallows to dip in it!" Ten Ten said, her lips going dry from imagination.

"And then Sasuke-kun said something about picking up Iku-chan and spending time _alone_ as a so called 'family'. But he wouldn't tell us where you three are going to go…" Ino added, thinking about places Sasuke would take her best friend to.

"The schedule sounds great to me!" Sakura yelled, giving her friends a warm hug. They all giggled and shouted out a loud, 'Happy Birthday!' to her.

* * *

The boys stood impatiently at the stand, awaiting for the girls' arrival. They heard loud giggles and talking and all turned to see the four naïve girls, hugging.

They sighed and approached Sakura, wishing her a happy birthday.

"Thanks guys!" She said, now giving them a hug. Neji and Shikamaru rose an eyebrow, Sasuke felt a small tint of pink go onto his cheeks and Naruto grinned happily. He gave Sakura a thumbs up.

"Okay! Let's go eat ramen now!!!" He shouted. They all sweat dropped and entered the small stand uneasily.

* * *

"Uh…" A certain blond, fox looking boy groaned as Hinata supported him.

"I-it's okay, Naruto-kun. B-but the others t-told you not to eat s-so much r-r-ramen…" She said, shyly comforting him. He nodded and another sickly groan as she rubbed his aching stomach.

"Well, at least we can all relax at the Monument!" Ino said cheerfully, launching a strong fist into the air.

"I can't wait to look up at the clouds…" Shikamaru muttered. Soon, they neared the Monument. It was a bit…okay…very difficult to climb the stone faces. The girls had to go on the boys' back piggy back style.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru murmured, literally dropping Ino. She yelped as she landed on her rear. She slapped him countless times as the other guys put down the girls gently. They all ended up laughing.

"Ah…." Ten Ten said in amazement as she soon realized how calming it was to be up on a high place. Neji rose up an eyebrow.

"What's so great about watching clouds? It's sooo boring." He said flatly. Ten Ten glared at him.

"No it's not! It's nice and relaxing. I think I'll come here everyday or when I'm pissed." She replied.

"It's not relaxing at all. Watching clouds is pointless and a total waste of time." The Hyuuga protested. Shikamaru twitched slightly.

"Oi, Hyuuga, watch your mouth." The lazy teen said, crossing his arms. Neji sighed and leaned back, deciding to go to sleep. Ten Ten muttered something about 'damn Hyuuga' as she watched birds dance with the white, fluffy clouds floating in the background.

"Neji doesn't know anything…He thinks the definition of relaxing is meditating for 24 hours…." Sakura said, looking at the sleeping Hyuuga.

"Like watching clouds is more entertaining…" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Sasuke-kun, you could at least side with me…." Sakura whined. The said teen just smirked as leaves flew by.

"But, I'll admit it. Watching clouds is nice." He answered, closing his eyes. Then, he felt something warm press against his arm. Lazily, Sasuke opened an onyx eye and saw Sakura, happily leaning on him. Smirking wider, he closed his eye again.

"A-ah…I just r-realized how up h-high we a-a-are…" Hinata said, peering down at the ground, very far below. Suddenly, strong hands caught her shoulders, causing the poor girl to jump.

She turned back quickly away from the edge. A laugh was heard.

"Heh heh, sorry Hyuuga-chan, I couldn't help it. I needed to joke around." Naruto said.

'_Hyuuga-chan…?' _Hinata thought, hurt.

"Oi, Naruto, that wasn't very nice." Ino said, witnessing the scene. Ten Ten nodded.

"Yeah, when a girl's scared you comfort her, not scare the crap out of her." The brunette said coldly. Naruto pouted.

"Eh…sorry Hyuuga-chan!" He shouted, crying anime style tears. They sweat dropped.

"I-it's okay, Naruto-kun. O-oh, and call m-me Hinata…" She replied, smiling innocently.

"Okay, Hinata-chan it is then!" He said. Sakura giggled at the small episode. She turned over and saw Sasuke, sleeping peacefully like Neji. Without thinking, the girl moved some of his bangs out of his face.

"What're you doing?" He asked, slightly frightening her.

"Ack! Mou, Sasuke-kun!!! Don't scare me like what Naruto did to Hinata!!!" Sakura whined, pouting. With a smirk, the Uchiha opened his eyes, revealing his sexy, dark blue orbs.

"Why'd you do that anyways?" He asked. Sakura looked away, flushed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She stammered, though it was obvious she was lying.

"I felt you playing with my hair…" He said. The pink-haired teen blushed.

"I-it looked like it was bothering your…er…sleep!" She answered. Sasuke smirked again and crossed his arms.

"Whatever…pinky." He said.

"W-what?! Sasu-gay!" Sakura said, sticking out her tongue. Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not gay." He said. Sakura grinned playfully.

"Prove it!" She said, loving this game. He sighed.

"I'm in love with a girl, _not_ a guy." He replied. She blushed at the word 'love'.

"And who are you in love with…?" She asked, already waiting impatiently for the answer. Sasuke slightly tensed.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked. Sakura pouted, but turned up with a smile.

"So you can prove that you're not gay!" She said.

'_Damn girl…'_

He thought of the perfect plan and took action. Sasuke smirked as he began twirling her pink hair around with his fingers. Sakura blushed.

"Sasuke-kun, w-what are you doing…?"

He wouldn't dare stop there. Sasuke brought his own face closer to hers. Her green eyes widened and she knew her face was a deep shade of red. He parted his lips a little.

'_He's going to…I know he's going to…'_

Now close to smiling, Sasuke pulled back. Alarmed, Sakura fell forward and toppled on top of his chest.

'_Kiss me…?!'_

"Heh, you thought I was going to kiss you?" He asked, crossing his arms in triumph.

"No! I-I…" She trailed off and glared at him.

"Damn Uchiha." She said. He sighed happily.

"Now that I've given you proof that I'm not gay, let's go." Sasuke said, offering her a hand. Recovering, she took his hand.

"C-mon, guys." He called to the others. They all nodded and stood up, heading towards their next destination. The Chocolate Festival…

* * *

"Welcome all Konoha citizens!!! This is the day of the Chocolate Festival, held only every four years when the ancient coco tree delivers its sweets! Unfortunately, this festival doesn't involve any sake or bars _or_-"

Tsunade was stopped by Shizune.

"Please enjoy yourselves! The festival will end tonight at 11:30! Have a good time now!" Shizune put the microphone down and proceeded on to scolding Tsunade.

"Hm…what should we all try first…?" Ino said, looking around.

"Well, one thing's for sure, we should all stick together. Or at least in groups of four…" Shikamaru said. Ino nodded cheerfully.

"Yeah! Me, Shika-chan, Neji and Ten Ten'll go to the chocolate jewelry section!" The blonde girl piped up happily, dragging the said people along.

"Since when could you call me 'Shika-_chan_…?" The remaining four heard the lazy bum of the group say. Naruto turned to the three.

"Well…where do you guys want to go?" He asked.

'_I wonder if they have chocolate ramen…?'_

"A-ano…how about t-the white c-c-chocolate fountain…?" Hinata asked shyly. She had been eyeing it ever since they got there. Sakura grinned.

"Yea! Let's try that out!!!" She said, supporting Hinata's suggestion.

Sakura and Hinata took a marshmallow, Naruto took a strawberry and Sasuke took a sour lemon slice. Sakura looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Sasuke-kun…a lemon slice…???" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

"So?" He asked. He grabbed another one and sucked on it. There wasn't any sign of change on his face. Sasuke didn't twist his face at all…or flinch. Nothing!

"Ew…! Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura yelled, jumping up and down. Two old women looked at them happily.

"Ah…couples these days…" One of them muttered. Sakura blushed.

"Here, try it." He snapped her out of her thoughts as a half sucked on lemon slice was being waved about in front of her face.

"Ew! But you already sucked on it! And lemons are really SOUR!" She whined. Naruto grimaced as he listened to their conversation, unaware they were talking about the fruit type of lemon…not the other kind…

Poor Naruto has been reading too many fan fictions…

"C'mon, just try it…" Sasuke said, persuading her. Sakura sighed.

"Fine…" She said.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He didn't dare turn around.

Nervously, Sakura took the lemon in her fingers, as if it were a diamond. Hesitantly, she sucked on the other half and yelped. Naruto also jumped, hoping they weren't doing _it_ in public.

"MMMM!!!!" She said, the ultra sour taste tingling her tongue. Sasuke smirked lightly and took the lemon from her, sucking the small bits. Naruto's palms were now sweating.

'_She's moaning…?'_

"Good enough?" Sasuke asked, now taking another lemon. Sakura grinned.

'_It does feel weird, but I sort of like it!'_

"Yup! Sasuke-kun, give me more!" Sakura chirped. Oh, Naruto couldn't take this anymore.

"Ah! You two, stop! Eh?" He turned around and saw Sakura sucking a lemon. Naruto had a question mark right above his blond head.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked. The said blond rubbed the back of his head, nervously laughing.

"Eh, heh heh…I heard you guys talking about _sucking _and _lemons_, so I thought you guys were….erm…having sex…" He said. Sakura gaped at him.

"I can't believe you…" She muttered. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto, you've been reading too many fan fictions. I think you're turning horny…" He said.

* * *

"God!!! All that chocolate sure helped me!" Ino said, rubbing her stomach cheerfully.

"It cost me a fortune…" Shikamaru said quietly.

"And the chocolate ramen was amazing!!!" Naruto yelled. They all stopped at the bus stop.

"Well, today was great! Happy birthday, Sakura! See you later!!!" Ten Ten said with a knowing wink as Sakura and Sasuke left their friends at the stop. Now, it was time to pick up Iku.

"I can't wait to surprise Iku-chan with these adorable milk chocolate teddy bears!!!" Sakura cooed, holding a package in her hands.

"I can't believe Naruto thought we were having sex…" Sasuke said out of the blue. Sakura blushed.

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence. God, they hated it when that happened.

"So…where are we going anyways?" Sakura asked, trying to completely break the silence as they walked on to the orphanage. Sasuke smirked.

"It's a surprise." He said. Sakura pouted cutely.

Finally, they arrived at the orphanage and were greeted by Naomi.

"Konichiwa, Naomi-sama! Where's Iku-chan???" Sakura asked. Naomi smiled when she already heard the sound of small feet tapping against the floor.

"Kaa-san!!! Tou-san!!!" Iku shouted. Sakura and Sasuke took turns giving her hugs and grinned.

"Does kaa-san know where we're going???" The small girl asked. Sasuke shook his head and winked.

"Not yet."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked. She could feel the skin underneath her blindfold getting itchy.

Yes, they actually tied a blindfold around her eyes and walked her to…wherever they were going.

Suddenly, they stopped her.

"Okay Sakura, I'm taking the blindfold off…" Sasuke spoke, as he did the said action.

Sakura opened her eyes up and gasped…both in pleasure and surprise.

"T-the beach?!" She said. She tackled Sasuke into a hug.

"Oh my God! You're sooo sweet!!!" She yelled. The beach was somewhat empty and the waves were rippling around calmly.

"Tou-san, can I go wade in the water?!" Iku asked with an excited tone. Sasuke nodded and told her to be careful. Iku squealed happily as she slipped her shoes off and ran into the ocean, not going too far in case of drowning.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on a towel as Sasuke took out a picnic basket.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, you're so sweet…" She cooed. She went through the food and settled them down of the towel. There were rice balls, pudding, a small bottle of juice and two diet Pepsis.

Soon, Iku came back with wet legs. Sakura giggled as Sasuke dried her off.

They began eating while talking. Iku suddenly brightened up.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, guess what?" She asked. Her 'parents' turned to her to signal they were listening.

"My best friend, Anna, is a big sister now!" She continued, clapping. Sakura smiled.

"That's really cool." She said. Sasuke nodded. But what Iku said next caught the two off guard.

"I wanna be a big sister too!" Iku said happily. Sakura dropped her spoon in which her pudding was in and Sasuke spit out his soda in the sand.

"W-what?!" They yelled. Iku jumped.

"O-or…I'll just wait until you two are ready!" She replied, winking playfully at them. Sasuke and Sakura calmed down slightly.

"Well, here's something me and Sasuke-kun picked up for you." Sakura said, taking out the package of chocolate teddy bears. Iku squealed with joy.

"Ah! Thanks!!!" She yelled.

After eating one more rice ball, Iku-chan fell asleep on the towel. Sakura looked at the girl with a sincere smile, brushing the girl's hair out of her face.

"First Naruto, now Iku-chan. Ne, Sasuke-kun, I think it's contagious." Sakura joked, sending him a smile.

It grew silent again as Sakura rested on Sasuke's shoulder. This time, they enjoyed the silence.

"Sasuke-kun, aishiteru…." Sakura muttered. Sasuke smirked as he kissed her forehead.

"Aa…" He replied.

And they lay there, resting together peacefully, under the stars and the moonlight…

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I made it about two times longer! Thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Nothing to say here…just make sure you read the author's note at the end. It's VERY important for those who are reading my other fics.**

**.:. Chapter 13 .:.**

"Damn it, move people! Can't you see he's _bleeding_?!" Sakura shouted angrily as she carried a boy about seven years old in her arms with his head dripping crimson liquid. Apparently, the people were too awed at the scene and stood in just one place.

Sakura shoved her way out and rushed into the emergency room. Grabbing a clipboard, she hastily jotted all the information down, put on her mask and put on her medical gloves. Three other nurses stood by, ready and prepared to help when needed.

Outside, the father of the child waited nervously.

After wiping off excess blood, Sakura healed the boy's wound with chakra quickly. A nurse stitched the wound and cleaned up his hair that was messily crusted with blood.

Sakura sighed as she exited the ER room to greet the boy's father.

"Hello, Mr.Inuzuka." She said, taking in deep breaths and swiping sweat off of her brow. The said man ran up to her.

"Is he okay?! Will he be okay?!" He asked desperately.

"Um…yeah! He's fine! The nurses are just cleaning him up. But I'm afraid you'll have to wait out here until he's awake." She said, jotting more things down onto her clipboard. The man looked down in disappointment.

"But for you, I guess I'll let you in…" Sakura said, smiling. The man looked up in surprise and instantly dashed towards the door.

He came back out in a few minutes, calmer and happier.

"I'm glad you're fine now…Mr.Inuzuka." Sakura said. The man nodded.

"You can call me Kiba. Say, do you want to have dinner with me and my kid? You sure do deserve it. And…never mind. Anyways, would you like to come?" Kiba asked.

"Uh…s-

"Sakura!" A voice called out. The said girl turned and grinned.

"Sasuke-kun!" She greeted him with a hug. He hesitantly returned it and glanced over at Kiba.

"Sakura, who's this?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! This is Kiba-san. He's the father of a patient who I just took care of." The pink-haired teen replied.

"Then, _Kiba_, why don't you go to your wife?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be so rude." She said. Kiba nodded.

"And for your information, _Sasuke_, I have no wife. She died when Zu (his son) was barely born." He answered. Sasuke sneered.

"Then you have no business with her." He said.

"And who said that _you_ did?" Kiba asked. Sakura looked at the two with concern.

"Guys…" She said softly, but felt humiliated when her voice only came out with a squeak. The two men glared at each other intently. Then, Sasuke turned around.

"C'mon Sakura, I only came here to pick you up…" He said. Sakura took one last look at Kiba and ran off to Sasuke's side.

"Sasu-kun…that was so mean!" She stammered. Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"He was _flirting_ with you!" He said. Sakura blushed.

'_He cares…'_

"Why'd you come to pick me up anyways?" She asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, the dobe requested for a double date at the last second, so I came over to get you." He replied. Sakura grinned.

"I'm guessing he's with Hinata?" She asked. Still smirking, the raven-haired teen nodded.

They arrived at a small café and saw the blond and violet haired couple.

"Hi Naruto and Hinata!" Sakura greeted cheerfully.

"Hi." They answered.

They seated themselves, ordered either a cookie or muffin and a cup of coffee. Naruto suddenly grinned.

"Guess what you guys?" He asked with Hinata slightly blushing as she took a shy bite into her blueberry muffin.

"Nani?" Sasuke and Sakura asked in unison.

"Me and Hinata-chan are visiting a little girl in the orphanage like you two!" Naruto yelled, reaching into his pocket. He took out a photo and showed them a picture of a small girl with neat, shining blonde hair and bluish-grey eyes. Even though the description sounds like a NaruHina mix, the girl's blonde hair was put with a mix of light brown hair, so she was a dirty blonde. And her eyes actually had pupils in them, unlike Hinata's. (No offense...)

Sakura dropped the chocolate cookie she was eating onto her plate as Sasuke held his coffee cup mid-way to his mouth.

"Cool huh?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah…she's really pretty…" She murmured.

'_**But Iku-chan's cuter, CHA!'**_

"W-we're going to visit her a-after this d-d-date…" Hinata said in her timid voice.

"Oh, then we could all go together! We could go see Iku-chan, ne Sasu-kun?!" Sakura asked, but was surprised to see him shake his head.

"Actually, I'm planning to take you somewhere…" He said as Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh…is that so…? Like perhaps…inside a bush? Or in a dark alley…?" He asked. Sakura blushed furiously.

"N-Naruto!" She yelled. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"I told you to **stop** reading fan fictions. See what it does to your brain?" He said.

* * *

They bid each other farewell and parted to their separate ways.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going? Don't tell me it's going to be another surprise…" Sakura said, prepared to pout.

"Fine…I'll tell you. It's in a park." He hinted. Sakura sighed.

"Sasu!!! That doesn't tell me anything!!! There are MILLIONS of parks around here!!!" She said in frustration. Sasuke smirked.

"Then, take a good guess." He said. Sakura looked over and read the sign.

'_Welcome to Cherry Blossom Park!'_

"I should've known…" She muttered and Sasuke guided her to a bench directly under one of the prettiest trees in the park.

"You always know where to bring me, huh?" She asked, smiling as she took a seat next to him, gaining warmth.

"Heh, I thought you would find out sooner about which park I was bringing you to." Sasuke said. Sakura punched him playfully, then, it grew silent.

The two looked in opposite directions and avoided eye contact, probably too shy.

"Sasu-kun?" Sakura suddenly spoke. He looked over at her to signal he was listening.

"Are you gay?" She asked. Sasuke twitched.

"I thought I already proved that to you!" He said, running a hand through his hair. Sakura giggled.

"No you didn't, you just played around. And what if you _are_ gay?" She asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Only one way to find out…" He said. Sakura was about to say something but was quickly cut off as Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red.

Sasuke realized all the weight he was putting on her when they were thrown off the bench. Quickly, he switched their places so she would land on him instead. Sakura pulled back, still blushing.

"W-why'd you do that…?" She asked. He shrugged.

"To prove I'm not gay." He said in a casual voice. Sakura looked up at his face and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Sakura continued laughing.

"Sasu-kun…! You…have…my…sparkling…lip gloss…on…!!!" She said through giggles. Sasuke let the message pass through his mind and felt embarrassed.

Slowly, he reached over with his sleeve and wiped off the sparkling lip gloss.

"Is it gone?" He asked, still embarrassed. She nodded as she clutched her stomach.

"Ha! I can't believe you took my lip gloss off and put it on yourself!!!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke sighed, then smirked.

"I guess I kissed you pretty damn hard then." He said, earning a blush from Sakura.

"W-well…I…uh…better get going! You know, Hinata gets SO worried sometimes!!! Uh…bye!" She said, making up a quick excuse and grabbing her workbag. She waved and ran off to the bus stop.

"Hn…" Sasuke murmured as he lay down in the grass.

* * *

"Ah…" Sakura sighed as she dropped her bag on the floor. For a high school girl, she had a pretty harsh life.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Ten Ten asked as she entered the main room of their shared apartment. Sakura smiled.

"Yup, the one and only! Anyways, I know Hinata's still with Naruto, but where's Ino?" She asked. Ten Ten sighed heavily.

"She went with Shikamaru to the movies…" She muttered.

"And how about Neji?" Sakura asked, grinning as Ten Ten looked away to conceal her red face.

"I-I'm going with him somewhere tonight…! But, how are you and Sasuke?" The brunette asked, counter attacking.

"Well…uh…h-he kissed me to prove he's not gay…" She said, putting her index fingers together like Hinata.

"Wow…"

* * *

**A/N: AH! I know I didn't show little Iku-chan in this chapter! Please don't kill me! I just wanted to introduce Kiba as threat. Okay, I'll show Iku-chan in the next chapter. If I don't, you are allowed to murder me. **

**Grr...I made Sasuke REALLY OOC! BUT, in this fic I guess it's an exception...since he's better that way in this story...right?**

**NOTE (READ IT!): I will try and update my other fic, Answering Machine. But, since I'm going to Las Vegas because of the three day weekend, I might not be able to update anything else such as AM or G&P, on Saturday and Sunday. So, yeah. Thank you for understanding. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Mwa hahahaha!!! I'm back!!! Okay, I just HAD to update so, yeah. I feel so hyped!**

"EH?! HIGH SCHOOL?!" Ino screamed as she read a letter. The three other girls huddled closely as they read it. Ten Ten sighed.

"I knew it would come back to haunt us!" She groaned, slumping into her chair.

* * *

"Naomi-sama, where's Iku-chan?" Sakura asked as she burst through the orphanage doors. The said woman looked up from the current book she was reading, adjusted her glasses and pointed as the art room. 

"Sasuke-kun's with her." She added. Sakura nodded quickly and entered the art room. She saw Iku and Sasuke coloring a picture of a cat together. They each turned to look at her.

"Kaa-san!!!" The little girl squealed, running up to hug her. Sakura grinned at Sasuke as he smirked. They colored for twenty minutes until Sakura finally remembered why she actually came.

"I have something to tell you two…" She muttered as she put a purple crayon down. The two looked at her, signaling they were listening.

"Iku-chan, I won't be able to come often…because I have to go to…school." Sakura finished. She looked over and saw Iku pouting.

"That means I won't be able to see Tou-san _and_ Kaa-san!!!" She whimpered as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" She said. Sasuke leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms.

"I have to go back too…" He said with a sigh. Sakura widened her eyes a little.

"You're in the Advanced Class Group? You dropped out from school too?!" Sakura asked, surprised. Sasuke nodded.

"The other guys are in it too, so they also have to go back." He added. She nodded.

"Yeah, my other friends are in it. Hey, how did Naruto land in ACG?" She asked out of curiosity. Sasuke just shrugged.

* * *

"KYA!!! Shika-chan's going to school too!!!" Yelled a very happy blonde as the four girls sat on a couch, munching on chips. The girls all nodded and replied that their crushes were going too. 

"If only we didn't accept the offer to ACG…" Ten Ten said. The thought of going back to school made her sick.

"I know…I can't believe they're forcing us to go back into high school!" Ino said. They all nodded angrily.

You see, they all accepted to be placed into an ACG cluster class. But in their final year of high school, they all dropped out from school. It was an ACG requirement to finish at least up to high school, so the school's forcing them back in. It was only about six months ago when they all dropped out.

"And tomorrow's an orientation. This sucks like hell…" Sakura said.

"B-but it's a requirement, s-so we have no c-c-choice." Hinata said. They all sighed.

"Yeah…but in the dress code, we can't wear any skirt that goes higher than our knees!!! What's up with that?!" Ino yelled, crossing her arms.

"And we can't wear heals! God, what a stupid school!" Sakura added.

"W-we can't wear h-hoop earrings e-either." Hinata replied.

"_And _we can't bring any weapons!" Ten Ten shouted. The three sweat dropped.

* * *

_Orientation… _

"Hello class, I'm the teacher of the ACG cluster class. Some of you here are from ACG, while some of you are not. I'm Hatake Kakashi." The gray-haired teacher said peacefully, except for the fact that he was reading a porn book. Surprisingly, he came on time.

"I'm passing around a sheet of paper. Write down your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals/dreams." He said, doing the said action.

Seating arrangement (With OCs) equals a space about 2 yards

**Sakura/Ino () Sasuke/Naruto ()Ami/Ayami**

**Ten Ten/Hinata ()Setsu/Lan () Gaara/Temari**

**Neji/Shikamaru () Kiba/Shino () Grace/Cho**

They all took out pencils/pens and began writing. When they were done, they handed them in to Kakashi. The sensei read each one curiously and his eyes slowly widened when he read Naruto's.

"Uzumaki, it says here that you're a professional raper…" He said as the class burst out laughing. Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"If you look carefully it says _rapper_ not _raper_! Those porn books poisoned your mind!" He yelled in protest.

"Spell it." The sensei said simply. Naruto nodded.

"It's so obvious! It's r-a-p-e-r! Rapper, ha!" He said, crossing his arms in 'triumph'. Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

"You just spelled raper…" He said. The class went on laughing again as Naruto muttered several curses under his breath.

"Hm…Haruno, you like singing?" Kakashi asked, looking at the pink-haired girl. Blushing, she nodded shyly. Sasuke looked at her curiously.

'_What the hell? Is she shy?'_

"Wow…Uchiha, I never knew you played so many instruments. There's piano, guitar, violin, cello and even the drums…very impressive…" He said. Sasuke just nodded as girls stared at him, drooling.

"Ami…you design clothes? And your mother's a worldwide designer?" Kakashi asked. Ami nodded.

"Yup, and she's the best one too. And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She boasted as some people scoffed.

"I see…oh, Hinata, you cook? And you've won ten contests? That's impressive." He read on. Hinata blushed as Naruto grinned at her.

"Wow, it seems this class is bursting with talented people. Well, thanks for coming! I'll be seeing you in class again next week! Class, dismissed! You're free to roam around the campus." Kakashi said. They all hopped out from their seats and quickly went out the door.

"You play instruments? Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they walked out in front of the school together.

"I don't know…I guess I just never felt like talking about it…" He replied. Suddenly, two girls came over, and shoved Sakura backwards as each took a side by Sasuke. It was Ami and Ayami.

"Hi Sasuke-kun…" They said in unison. Sasuke sighed as he pushed them away and helped Sakura get up. The two fumed.

"Don't ignore us! Don't you find us sexier than _her_?!" They yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, I find _her_ sexier than you sluts. Now, be good little girls and go away." He said, causing Sakura to blush a deep shade of red. Ami and Ayami stuck their tongues out at Sakura and turned around to leave.

"Do you really mean what you said…?" The pink-haired girl asked shyly, posing Hinata-style.

"No." Sasuke said, smirking. Sakura whacked him.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" She whined. Sasuke smirked even wider.

"Fine, I meant what I said." He replied. Sakura blushed.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Do you want me to say no?" He questioned.

"I'll shut up." Sakura answered, grinning.

"Hey, you two!!! Come over here! We're gonna explore the campus!" Naruto yelled. He was with everyone else and was waving at them.

"Coming!!!" Sakura yelled cheerfully as she ran with her pals. Sasuke smirked as he slipped his hands into his pockets and walked towards them, looking at Sakura.

Then, what he hoped wouldn't happen, happened.

"Hi, Sakura!!!" Kiba shouted, waving happily.

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha! Say hello again, to Kiba!!!**

* * *

**Review Replies (I haven't done this in a long time…) I only got ten reviews on the last chapter, but that's okay, since on the bonus chapter, I got 20!**

**Animegal9215: Well, Kiba's still going to be a nice character in my story, just a threat to Sasuke. I like Kiba too, so I wouldn't dare make him evil!**

**Hikaru No Yuki-chan: I'm glad you liked the chapter! And, do you think I would ever stop writing? ;)**

**kattylin: Should I really make a sequel…?**

**:): Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**bargavi: Thanks for finding my story humorous! It makes me feel so happy :D**

**pandagirl08: Yup, sorry no bonus. (T.T) I only make bonuses when I feel like it, or when I get over 20 reviews on a chapter. Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**9108: As you can see, Kiba is indeed in this chapter, and I'm planning on putting him in most of them. Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**WiltedRose-x: Poor Iku-chan, she won't be able to see Sasuke and Sakura too often anymore…but, I'll be sure to still show her in every single chappie.**

**Kunoichi926: No, I don't think Sasuke-kun's gay. :P I just needed him to have an excuse to kiss Sakura:)**

**XcutelilninjaX: Yay, Kiba has a kid! Thanks for reviewing!!! **

**And to those who DID NOT review and caused me to only get ten reviews on the last chapter, shame on you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Um…hi everyone! I really don't have much to say so…here's goes nothing! Here's the next chapter!!!**

"Hi Sakura!" Kiba yelled, waving happily. The said girl's friends stared at him curiously.

"Sakura-chan, who's that?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled at Kib and turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto, this is Inuzuka Kiba-san." She replied. Kiba gave them all a peace sign. Ino and Ten Ten grinned.

"Oh, Sakura, he's so kawaii!!!" They squealed. Shikamaru and Neji crossed their arms and looked away, avoiding eye contact with Kiba. Sasuke joined the group and sent a deep glare at him.

"Oh…hey…Sasu-gay, was it?" He asked, smiling evilly. Sasuke growled as his body let off a deadly aura.

"Hmph…mutt." He replied.

"Ah! You guys should stop quarreling! It gets irritating sometimes…so please-!" Sakura said loudly. They sighed.

"So, how the hell did you get into ACG? You seem to be…simple-minded sometimes…" Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke-kun! That's really mean!!!" Sakura whined, tugging at his sleeve.

* * *

_A week later…start of school…homeroom…_

_10:00, school started at 8:15…_

"Ino, can we switch seats?" A certain raven-haired boy asked. Ino landed her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke, I know you want to sit next to Sakura, but making a lady such as myself, sit next someone like Naruto is really rude you know!" She shouted angrily. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with sitting next to someone like me?" He asked. Ino sweat dropped and sighed.

"Fine…Uchiha, we can switch seats…" She answered. Sasuke just nodded and they moved their things. Ino ran next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, you want to switch seats?!" She asked, pointing at her desk…and Naruto. Shyly, and blushing, she slowly nodded and they moved around. Hinata shyly twiddled around with her fingers as he began talking to her about 'ramen'.

Ino and Ten Ten began talking about gossip and what not, unaware someone was looking on. Neji quickly made his way to Ino and bent down to whisper something in her ear.

"Let's switch seats." He said, in a very commanding voice. Frightened, she nodded and quickly, they moved.

Now, after all the switching: Sasuke sits with Sakura, Hinata sits with Naruto, Neji sits with Ten Ten and Ino sits with Shikamaru.

Finally, Kakashi showed up.

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Kiba yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the sensei. He laughed nervously.

"You see…a black cat crossed my path…so I had to take the long way…" Kakashi said.

"LIAR!" They bellowed angrily. The gray haired sighed and took out his attendance sheet. He looked around curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Did people switch seats?"

* * *

"Okay, so the topic is to study a plant with your partner and present it to the class! Got that?" Kurenai, the science teacher, announced. They all nodded and all went around the room, searching for a partner. (Kurenai already had seating arrangements for everyone.)

**  
Seating chart (means about 2 yards apart)**

**Ino/Ami () Gaara/Choji () Temari/Cho**

**Karin/Neji () Suigetsu/Sakura () Hinata/Naruto**

**Sasuke/Ayami () Yoko/Dosu**

**(anyone not listed is in another class.)**

**(There are a lot more people, but too many Ocs are too troublesome for me…)**

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!!! Do you want to be my partner?!" Ayami asked, her two hands placed into a begging motion. Sasuke sneered, which meant a no.

"Ino! You wanna be-!" Sakura stopped when she saw Ino and Hinata already talking about azaleas together. (Ah-zuh-lay-uh) She sighed.

"Oh, sorry Sakura! I thought you would already have asked Sasuke!" Ino said in apology. Her friend nodded in understanding.

"I guess I'll just ask him right now…" Sakura said, smiling.

"Sasuke-kun! Ino's already with Hinata, so can you be my partner???" She asked him.

"Hn…whatever." He said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'_What's up with him??? Wasn't he teasing me an hour ago…? Did Kiba…?'_

"O-okay…great! You wanna do a project on cherry blossoms?!" She asked, cheerfully. Sasuke just nodded.

"Okay! I'm guessing everyone has chosen a partner. I'll call your name and you'll tell me your partner and plant." Kurenai shouted, holding a clipboard.

"Uzumaki, please tell me your partner and plant." She said calmly, ready to scribble anything on her clipboard. Naruto grinned and did a Gai pose.

"My partner is Hinata, believe it! And we chose a strawberry plant to study about!" He yelled happily as Hinata blushed shyly. Kurenai raised an eyebrow. (everyone seems to do that a lot, ne?) Sakura smiled.

'_I guess Hinata switched and chose Naruto…what about Ino?'_

"What an…unusual plant to choose…okay, you guys are set. Sasuke, your turn." She said. Sasuke sighed.

"Hn…okay, my partner's Sakura and we're studying a cherry blossom tree…" He said. Most girls turned to glare at the poor pink-haired girl. The sensei nodded.

"Okay, Hyuuga Neji." She called. Neji groaned as most girls also had hearts in their eyes at the mention of his name.

"Well, my partner is Ten Ten and we're studying a Venus Fly Trap." He replied.

"Er…interesting…" Kurenai said uneasily, forcing out a kind smile.

'_A Venus Fly Trap?! Kids these days!'_

"Okay…Yamanaka?" She called. Ino stood up with a bright smile.

"I'm with Shika-chan and we're gonna study about a Queen's Cup!" She said. Shikamaru sighed as the class began muttering things about, 'She just called him Shika-chan!' or 'Aw…Shika-chan…that's so cute!'

'_Oh…she chose Shikamaru…how Ino-ish…'_

"A Queen's Cup? Wow…okay…Ami?" The sensei said. Ami also stood up and made her hair swish about, showing off the shine.

"My partner is Ayami and we chose a Deciduous Holly." (Dee si ju us Ha li)She boasted, earning snickers from the back of the room.

After Kurenai had called everyone else, they all went to lunch.

"Uh…I hate high school already…" Sakura muttered as she caught up with Sasuke and the others. Ino nodded.

"It's SO boring!!!" She shouted. They all nodded in agreement and all sat down in a table and took out their lunches to eat. Kiba approached the table.

"Can I sit here too guys?" He asked, eyeing an empty seat. Before Sasuke could say no, Sakura butt in.

"Of course!!!" She said happily.

"Thanks!" He answered with a nice smile. Sasuke sneered and bit into his tomato, unaware that he was squeezing it and the juices were coming out from the poor fruit.

"Uh…Sasuke-kun…? T-the tomato…" Sakura said softly, putting her hand on his. He looked over, brushed Sakura's hand off and loosened his grip on the tomato.

After some time, Sasuke left silently and went off, murmuring something to Naruto. The pink-haired teen looked at his retreating figure with concern.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke-kun going?" She asked. Naruto sighed.

"He went to go to the top of the roof. He always did that when he needed to think things through or when he was really pissed." The blond replied.

"Why would he be pissed?" Sakura asked. Kiba laughed nervously.

"Oh, great…he must think I have a thing for you…Sakura, I think you should go apologize…" He suggested. She smiled warmly.

"Yeah…" She said, giving him a hug and running off to go to the roof.

"So…Kiba…_do _you have a thing for her?" Ino asked curiously.

"Nah…I think of her more as a…little sister." He replied. Hinata nodded.

"T-that's what everyone t-t-thinks of h-her…" She said. Ten Ten smiled.

"You know Hinata, you're our little sister too!" She said. Hinata blushed.

"I-I-I know…" She answered, blushing slightly.

* * *

After climbing HUNDREDS of stairs, she finally found a door.

'_Damn! So many stairs! Okay, now to say sorry to Sasuke-kun!'_

Sakura opened the door slowly.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" She called out. She heard a quiet 'hn…' She looked over and saw her raven-haired friend.

"Sasuke-kun…you could've told me you were going here. I had to ask Naruto…" Sakura said, her voice still a bit worried.

'_Damn dobe…I told him not to tell her…'_

The girl took a seat next to him.

"You know…Kiba was the one who told me to apologize to you…and he told me he doesn't like me as a crush." She said quietly, enjoying the scenery from the roof. Sasuke gave her a quick glance.

"And I really want to sat I'm sorry…I didn't know you would actually get _jealous…_" Sakura teased. Sasuke tensed.

"I wasn't jealous! I just had a bad feeling about that mutt!" He said. She giggled.

"But I think you should say sorry to Kiba, you misjudged him. He's really a nice guy, Sasuke-kun." She added. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms. They let a comforting silence enter the conversation for a few minutes.

"This place is amazing…" Sakura said under her breath, watching as two birds flew together in the sky, playing around happily.

Then….

**BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Ah, crap! The bell! I was really enjoying it up here!" Sakura whined. Sasuke smirked and outstretched his arm to her, offering her a hand.

She quickly took it and they made their way down the steps together.

* * *

"I hope Tou-san and Kaa-san come here after they do their school…" Iku said, looking out the window while sitting in Naomi's lap.

"Don't worry, if they don't have too much homework, I'm sure they'll come." The old woman said, smiling. Iku's worried face turned into a determined one.

"If they don't, I'll kick their asses!" She yelled, throwing a fist into the air. Naomi gasped.

"Iku-chan! Where did you learn such language!?" She asked. Iku grinned sheepishly.

"Uncle Naruto taught me!"

**A/N: That's another chapter down…a lot more to go! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please, don't forget to review!!! Don't you want to make me happy? (does the puppy-dog eyes jutsu.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last weekend! I was too busy! **

**Anyways, here's chapter 16, hope it makes you guys happy!**

**Chapter 16**

_After school…_

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay? Because you seem a little off and I'm-!" Sakura started.

"SAKURA-CHAN…! SASUKE TEME…!!!" Yelled an energetic blond, who was walking with Hinata.

"We're off to visit the kid we visit in the orphanage and finish our homework. Want to with?" He asked, grinning happily. Sakura smiled and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Sure, Naruto, then we can see Iku!!!" She said.

------------------------------

"H-hi, Naomi-sama…" Hinata whispered as the four entered the orphanage. The said woman smiled contently.

"Hello, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Iku and Mitsuki are in the art room." She said. They all nodded and headed off to the art room.

They peered inside and saw the two girls giggling and whispering to each other.

"Ahem…" Sasuke muttered. The girls turned their heads and squealed.

"Hi Kaa-san, Tou-san!!!" Iku yelled. Mitsuki rose an eyebrow.

"Eh? These are your parents? Then why aren't you living with them???" She asked curiously. Iku giggled lightly.

"They're not my parents, _yet_. I think Tou-san's just waiting for the right time to propose." She replied. Mitsuki sighed dreamily.

"How romantic! I wish I had a boy friend like that!!! A wonderful friend, yet a romantic! So sweet!" She gawked. Sakura blushed furiously.

"I-Iku-chan! Don't jump to conclusions!!!" She said, tugging at her shirt shyly.

"Heh, but it's funny how these 7-year-olds can act like teenagers." Naruto muttered. Mitsuki tilted her head to the side.

"Teenager? What's a teenager???" She asked.

"Uh…I-I think we should s-start doing o-our homework n-now…" Hinata suggested, putting her backpack down and taking out a math work book. They all agreed and also took out their work books.

The little girls looked at them all intently.

"I hope Tou-san proposes to Kaa-san soon…" Iku murmured to Mitsuki.

"Yeah…hey, do you think I should start calling Naruto-san and Hinata-san Tou-san and Kaa-san too?!" She asked.

"Defiantly!!!" The mini Uchiha said.

------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke sat right next to each other at a small, very colorful table.

"What's the area of the triangle if b equals 87 and l equals 23…" Sakura read aloud, but ended the sentence with a long yawn.

"7 times 3…equals 21, put the 1 down and the 2 up and…" She yawned again and slowly laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder, apparently asleep.

Sasuke smirked.

'_Hmph…cute…wait?! What am I saying?!'_

He sighed and also yawned a few times.

In minutes, Sasuke was asleep and lightly leaning onto Sakura.

"Hey! Look, your 'parents' are sleeping against each other!!!" Mitsuki said. Iku looked over and quietly squealed.

"KYA! Where's a camera?! Where's a camera!? I need a camera!!!" Iku said, running off to Naomi to ask for a camera. Her best friend giggled.

'_She's so fun to be around…'_

"Whoa…look Hinata-chan. They're both sleeping!" Naruto shouted.

"T-they look so c-cute together…" Hinata replied, smiling warmly. The blond couldn't help but notice how sweet she looked when she smiled like that.

"Hey, Hinata, what's the answer to number 78? It's way too hard for me!" He said suddenly. Said girl flipped back a few pages, (she's on number 102!), and gave him the answer.

"Er…um…i-it equals…a times b divided by c." She answered. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks!"

Suddenly, there was a flash and all heads turned to see Iku holding a camera pointed at her 'parents'.

"Yes, mission accomplished!!!" She yelled, giving her friend a high five. The picture slid out from the old fashioned camera. Iku gingerly picked it up and smiled.

"It's so kawaii!!!"

------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A STORM???!!!" Sakura yelled. Naomi quietly covered her stinging ears.

"Sorry, Sakura-san…but if you go out there, you're bound to get a cold!!! Please, don't be stubborn and stay here for the night. We have some extra futons." The woman said. The pink-haired girl sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'm lucky I have some extra clothes. Do you mind if I take a shower, wash my uniform in the washing machine and hang them outside?" She asked.

"It's fine with me. Oh, and we only have two futons. So, you guys all have to share." Naomi replied, smiling innocently.

"What?! Okay…" She said, now rummaging through her backpack for some extra clothes, Naruto and Hinata following suit. (Sasuke didn't bring any extra clothes)

Sakura suddenly let out a tiny scream.

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking over at her. The girl looked at him with a blushing face.

"Erm…I don't have an extra shirt…" She answered. Sasuke looked away to conceal his slightly pink cheeks.

"Ha ha! That means Sakura'll only have a BRA on and I bet you they'll have you-kow-what or some-!" Naruto was rudely interrupted by two huge punches.

"SHUT UP!" The two yelled.

------------------------------

After finally hanging her and Sasuke's uniforms outside, in only jean shorts and a bra, she went back into her and Sasuke's substitute room.

She blushed as she saw Sasuke playing a kid's DS in only boxers.

"Damn person…he fainted again…" She heard him mutter. Sakura smiled to herself as she sat on a chair and turned on a TV.

_10:30…_

"Sasuke-kun, can we sleep now…?" Sakura asked, already in the futon. Sasuke nodded, turned off the DS and joined Sakura.

"Uh…goodnight…Sasu-kun…" She muttered.

"Aa…" He answered. He hated the fact he only had boxers on and she only had a bra and shorts.

'_Dirty thoughts…dirty thoughts…go away…come again another day…'_

Sasuke thought uneasily, the fact creeping at his mind.

'_**C'mon…you know you want to!!!'**_

Sakura had her eyes closed for awhile, but quickly jumped up when she felt something going up her stomach.

"Kya!" She yelped. Sasuke withdrew his hand.

"S-sorry…" He muttered. The pink-haired girl looked nervously at Sasuke.

'_He has…so much…lust in his eyes…'_

She unconsciously found herself getting closer to him and untying the little knot at his boxers. His eyes widened slightly.

Slowly, he replied, by reaching over to unclip her bra.

'_Damn…'_

**A/N: Well, the rest would make this story M rated, so I decided not to add it. And no, I won't change this to rated M, so don't bother asking.**

**Wait! This chapter isn't over yet:**

_The next morning…_

Sasuke lazily got out from the futon and stretched a little. Then, realizing he didn't have anything on, he searched through the futon and grabbed his boxers and put them back on.

'_What a night…'_

Sasuke walked outside, took his uniform, went back into the room and changed into them.

"Morning…" He heard Sakura mumble. Sasuke looked over and saw her sitting up.

"Uh…Sakura…you might wanna put your…undergarments back on…" He muttered. She let out a small yelp and went into the covers to find her 'things'.

'_Ew…Naomi's gonna get really angry…these bed sheets need to get cleaned…it's all gooey…'_

**(A/N: This gives you an idea about what they did.)**

------------------------------

After changing into their uniforms, they went out to the main room and found Naruto and Hinata waiting patiently (at least Hinata was) on a couch.

"WHAT TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG?! WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING!!!???" Naruto yelled.

"I bet you two were having se-!" Once again, he was interrupted by two huge punches in the face. Sakura blushed a little before calming down.

'_But it's true…we were…'_

------------------------------

"Hey guys!" Ino greeted. They all waved back lazily. Ino rose an eyebrow.

"What's up? You guys are acting like total…slackers." She said.

"We just had a rough night…" Sakura replied. Sasuke sent her a teasing look as she lightly blushed. This didn't go unnoticed by the platinum blonde.

"What did you two do together?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"N-nothing…we just slept over night at the orphanage." The pink-haired girl said uneasily. Ino sighed.

"Fine…I won't go on." She said.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a man with scars all over his face came in.

"Hello! Some of you know me as your social studies teacher. Now, you will know me as your substitute." The man bellowed. A student shakily rose his hand.

"Yes?" The substitute shouted.

"Uh…um…Ibiki-sensei…why isn't Kakashi here?" He asked quietly.

"Kakashi went on a small 'mission'." Ibiki replied.

"Oh…okay." The student said.

"Okay! No more dilly dallying!!! Everyone, GET TO WORK!" He demanded.

**A/N: Lol, I LOVE writing about Ibiki sensei! He's so cool and demanding!!!**

**Okay, one word: REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm just so bored during vacation, so I guess I'll be updating sooner. Isn't that nice?**

**Chapter 17**

"Iku-chan, what are you doing with that?! You know that's your real parents' property! Are you really going to risk it being broken?!" Naomi asked as the said girl took out a flowery, glass frame from its box.

Brushing off some of the Styrofoam, Iku looked at the large frame, admiring it. Slowly, she took a picture from her pocket and slipped it inside.

There, in the beautiful frame, was the picture she had taken yesterday, the picture of her 'parents' sleeping against each other.

Naomi let out a small gasp.

"Iku-chan…is that why you needed my camera…?" The old woman asked, touching the picture within the shining glass.

"Yeah…isn't it pretty, Naomi-baa-chan?" The girl asked, smiling warmly. The woman nodded.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on…"

* * *

"Ibiki-sensei is so harsh…I can't believe he's gonna be out substitute for this whole week…" Sakura said as she held the stack of paper aka homework in her hands.

"I don't see your problem…" Sasuke said, holding a slightly smaller stack. The girl blew a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Easy for you to say! You're a genius!" She yelled. The boy just smirked.

"I'll help you out. C'mon, let's go to my house…" He suggested.

"Fine…" Sakura replied, smiling.

------------------------------

"Damn papers…" The pink-haired teen muttered as she laid the massive stack on Sasuke's desk.

"Huh, who's there?" A voice, very similar to Sasuke's, spoke. Sakura let out a small squeak as she turned around to face a larger version of Sasuke, at least a head and a half taller than herself.

Itachi rose as eyebrow.

"A girl…? Sasuke, you have a stalker and-!" He stopped himself as he took a closer look at her.

"Oh…I remember you…Sasuke, never mind!" Itachi yelled back. He turned back to look at Sakura.

"Hm…you must be something special if my foolish little brother brought you over here…into our _real_ home…" Itachi said calmly as he took out a Coke and started drinking from the can.

"R-real home…?" Sakura asked, confused. She mentally kicked herself for being so shy around this Uchiha.

"Yeah…he lives in some apartment about a few miles from here. This, is our real home, where our _parents_ raised us." He replied.

"Oh…I hope I'm not causing any trouble by being here…I have a bad feeling this place might bring him back memories…and…"

"Memories…what exactly did he tell you?" Itachi questioned, cutting her off. Sakura twiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Ano…he said his parents died in a plane accident…" She answered, looking down at her feet. The man scratched his chin with a smirk visible on his handsome face.

"Heh…you must be _really_ important to him…" He said. Sakura's head bolted up, a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"W-why would you say that…?" She asked.

"Well…number one: he brought you to our real home. Number two: he told you about our deceased parents. And number three: it's obvious." Itachi said. Before Sakura could utter another word, Itachi cut her off again.

"I better get going…see you later, _Mrs. Uchiha…_" He teased before walking out the door. The girl turned a color of a tomato, when Sasuke walked in.

"Sakura…? Did Itachi do anything _improper_ to you while I was gone…?" He asked, noting how red her cheeks were. Sakura shook her head furiously.

"N-no! Of course not! Nothing happened." She replied.

"O…kay…I'll buy it…" He said. She smiled as she took out a pencil.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun, let's get to work!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

'_Am I really that special to him…? Is everything Itachi-san told me…true…? And why do I blush at the mention of __**his**__ name…? I don't understand it…I don't know…'_

As they wrote, Sakura glanced over at him and smiled to herself.

'_All I know…is that…I feel __**warm**__ when I'm around him…'_

* * *

"Wow…I can't believe we actually finished all that homework!" Sakura yelled, stretching out her arms and shaking her hands. Sasuke sighed as he fell back into his bed.

Then, there was silence.

"Uh…I guess I'll be leaving now…bye, Sasuke-kun…" The pink-haired girl finally muttered, taking her stack of papers aka homework and beginning to walk out the door. Sasuke just stared and had no idea if he should say something or not.

'_Go say something!!! She's __**leaving**__, damn it! Kiss her, say goodbye, anything!!!'_

The boy walked over towards her.

"Uh…wait." He murmured, bringing his face closer to hers. She blinked.

"Y-yes?" She said, her face innocent.

'_I can't kiss her if she looks so innocent!'_

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

'_Oh great…now she looks cute!'_

Sasuke sighed in frustration and backed up a few steps.

"Never mind…bye." He said, stepping back more and closing the door. Sakura just stared at the closed door before her.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

She shook off the strange feeling and began walking down the stairs. Her head was throbbing from the hours of thinking she had to do.

'_I better get some sleep once I get home…'_

* * *

Sasuke sighed again as he laid his head on his pillow. He grabbed the phone and started dialing Naruto's cell phone number.

"Hinata, wait a second, someone's calling me!!! Hello?!" Naruto's voice answered.

"Dobe…" The boy greeted back.

"Oh, teme, what do you want?! Can't you see this man is _very_ busy?!" The blond yelled. Sasuke grimaced, not wanting to know why his friend was busy.

"Uh…I need help." He replied. Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Help…? What kind of help?" He asked.

"Sakura, I need help about Sakura." He answered. Naruto scratched his head.

'_And they call me dense…'_

"What about Sakura?" The blond asked.

"I…I can't find myself to kiss her anymore…" Sasuke confessed.

"And why's that?"

"I…I don't know. That's why I'm asking you!" He shouted into the receiver. Naruto covered his ear for awhile.

"Uh…just kiss her. It's easy." He said, grinning, even if Sasuke couldn't see him.

"Dobe, you know I'm not like that. And Sakura would find me a bit…out of character…" Sasuke replied.

"How many times have you kissed her?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke shrugged as he thought.

"Uh…about three or four…" He answered.

"Okay, then what's holding you back?"

"I don't know, dobe! That's the problem!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Then…I guess you'll figure that out yourself…" Naruto said, actually sounding pretty smart.

"W-wha? What's that supposed to mean?!" But the blond had already hung up.

Naruto turned back around to face a very blushing Hinata.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

"Figure it out myself…? Damn it, Naruto is too confusing!!!"

* * *

_Next day…homeroom…_

"Okay…I know you guys are all one or two years older than the latest grade here…but, you all still need to participate in the high school's social activities…" Kakashi said, handing out pink fliers.

"High school dance…?" Sakura and Ino read aloud.

"Uh…correction, it's a prom. But Tsunade was too lazy to fix the problem…" The sensei said. The girls blushed as they all glanced over at their crushes.

Ayami and Ami looked at Sasuke eagerly. Temari and Ino glared at each other.

"Let's see…Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, Ino and Shikamaru, you guys are my Prom Crew." Kakashi said, choosing randomly.

"Hm…

Sakura and Sasuke, you two do the entrance…

Naruto and Hinata do the food arrangement….

Ino and Shikamaru do the music…you two also have to survey on 10 songs that are **in** as you guys say now a days, and one slow song. **(A/N: I already chose the slow song…)**

And Neji and Ten Ten make the posters.

You guys are all in charge of decorating the whole gym." Kakashi finished.

"Oh joy…" Shikamaru said sarcastically. Ino fumed.

"Shika-chan, you have to help out on this **one** thing, 'kay!? If you don't, oh, you are **so** in for it." The blonde said, smiling.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, isn't this gonna be fun?!" Sakura asked, smiling warmly. The said teen looked over, smirked and nodded.

"Yay, food arrangements!!! Let's do ramen!!!" Naruto yelled, jumping in his seat. Hinata twiddled around with her fingers.

"A-ano…we have to h-have things l-like chips…j-juice, and finger s-sandwiches and c-cubed cheese…we c-can think about r-ramen later…" She said shyly, hating herself she denying Naruto's thoughts. But…

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan!!! We can stay over at each other's house to make sandwiches, then ramen, right?!" The blond asked energetically.

"H-hai…" Hinata answered, smiling.

"Posters…man…I bet they're all expecting us to make _glittery_ and _pretty_ posters…so not my type…" Ten Ten said.

"Well, they do have to be attractive…" Neji replied. Ten Ten sighed.

"But I hate making anything that includes 'glitter' or 'pom poms'…" She said. Neji shrugged.

"It's just something we'll have to deal with." He said, crossing his arms.

_After school…_

The eight friends all bunched up on a table to discuss decorations for the whole gym.

"We need to make it look amazing! Something that'll make 'em think, 'Did this really used to be the gym?'!" Ino yelled happily. Sakura nodded.

"I agree! It needs a lot of work! Let's all stay over at someone's house to think up plans." She said.

"Let's stay at the teme's!!!" Naruto suggested.

"No way. My apartment room's too small to hold eight freaking people." Sasuke replied, hitting the blond's head.

"T-then we c-can stay at mine and N-Neji-san's h-ome…it's pretty b-big…" Hinata said, helping out. Neji rose an eyebrow.

"Fine…we'll go with it. You guys can all come by tomorrow after school so we can get to work…" The male Hyuuga replied.

"Yay!" _Mostly_ everyone cheered.

**A/N: Did you guys like that?! Oh, and I'm taking suggestions for the 10 'in' (as Kakashi would say) songs. So, if any of you would like to tell me some songs you guys like, just tell me. You can PM or review your request. Either way, I'll read it. **

**Note: I already have the slow song planned in my head. I won't tell any of you, though you might already know since it's in most fanfics. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello! I was bored and had nothing else to do…so…yeah, I decided to start typing up the chapter. **

**Chapter 18**

-------------------------------

_At The Hyuuga Estate…_

"Wow, Hinata, you said this place was only 'pretty big'. It's like a freaking mansion!!!" Ten Ten said in awe as she slowly followed Neji through the corridors along with everyone else.

"Yeah…it's massive…" Naruto muttered. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Mitsuki, holding onto him as if she would get lost in the place.

"Kaa-san, is your friend rich???" Iku asked Sakura, holding her hand. The teen shrugged.

"I guess they are…considering the size of this house…ne, Sasuke-kun, isn't your house big too?" She asked. Sasuke stiffened slightly.

'_Damn…why does she __**have**__ to ask when everyone's here?!'_

"Huh, I thought Sasuke only lived in an apartment…?" Naruto said, confused. Sakura looked at Sasuke with slightly widened eyes.

'_He hasn't told them about his 'real' home yet! Oh, I remember what Itachi-san told me! I don't think Sasuke-kun even told them about his deceased parents!'_

"Yeah…he does only live in an apartment, because his parents couldn't afford to have him at their home…" Naruto continued, crossing his arms.

'_Nope, he didn't tell them…he only told…me.'_

"O-oh, right! Oops, u-um…my mistake!!!" Sakura said nervously, sending Sasuke an I'm-really-sorry look. He only sighed in reply.

And why are Iku and Mitsuki here? Well, that's because of Naruto's 'great' idea to bring them over. The two girls would only be staying for two hours though.

"Well, finally, here's mine and Hinata's side of the house…" Neji said, gesturing them to enter through the strings of beads that was supposed to be the 'door'.

"A-ah…"

The two Hyuuga's shared together a living room, kitchen, training room and game room. They had their own rooms and bathrooms. Note that each room is really big…seriously.

"Okay, so, how will we design the gym? Hinata's father bought us this board to draw a diagram of our plans." Neji continued, pointing at the white board and holding erasers and black markers.

They all sat down on the couch.

"Hm…we should definitely have a banner to the entrance…oh, wait…that's Sakura and Sasuke's job…" Ino said, thinking out loud.

"A-ano…we should h-have balloons and confetti falling f-f-from the ceiling…" Hinata suggested shyly. They all agreed on that plan.

"Uh…the table for the food should be at the left, right by the entrance, so people don't have to walk around to much once they enter." Ten Ten said. Neji nodded and drew a rectangle, posing as a food table, at the spot where the brunette had said.

"We're SO stupid!!! First of all, we need a theme for the dance!!!" Ino burst out, realizing that. The teens stiffened.

"Oh…yeah…yup, we're stupid…" The pink-haired teen said, her head dropping down.

"Um…h-how about a b-beach like t-theme…?" Hinata asked.

"That's a great idea, Hinata!" Naruto and Ino commented as the said girl blushed a shade of red and muttered a small, "Arigato…"

"Yeah! We can put sand colored paper on the floor, huge seashells and the bowls and plates should be blue, like the ocean…" Ten Ten said, smiling.

"Yup, and maybe even a small tank filled with lobster!" Naruto said, earning sweat drops from the group.

"I-I think Naruto-kun's i-idea is cool…" Hinata said, supporting her crush. They all sighed and gave in as Neji drew out the ideas and labeled everything.

"A-about 45 minutes before the dance…I mean _prom_ ends, we should change the background into a sort of…starry sky with the moon shining…and dim the lights a little…so couples can do the slow dance in peace…" Sakura said, hoping she wasn't sounding stupid. But everyone's eyes lit up.

"That is the BEST and most romantic thing, Neji, write it down!!!" Ino shouted as Ten Ten agreed fully.

They all suggested and argued…then, two hours passed. They heard a car honk and looked out the window to see Naomi waving from inside her old fashioned car.

Iku and Mitsuki looked at everyone sadly.

"Bye…" They muttered in unison, giving hugs to their 'parents' and leaving to have the butler guide them outside.

"Sasuke-kun…we should go visit them after this. Iku-chan looked so sad…" Sakura said, looking out the window to see the car driving off.

"Uh…so, yeah, did you two survey anyone for music yet?" Ten Ten asked Ino and Shikamaru. They both lazily shook their heads.

"Oh, then you c-can survey u-u-us…!" Hinata whispered, smiling. Ino lit up.

"Yeah, okay! So…the only songs we're accepting are R&B, rap and possibly pop." The blonde spoke, taking out a notepad.

"Hm…Glamorous!!! That's my song, we're definitely putting that in!" She continued. She looked over at Sakura, "Any songs you like?"

The pink-haired teen pondered the question for a moment.

"How about Umbrella?" She asked. Ino instantly wrote it down. **(A/N: I heard that a lot in my reviews…)**

"Ten Ten?"

The brunette groaned. How she despised music…

"No clue, I don't listen to music, remember?" She replied. Ino sighed.

"Fine, fine…how about you, Hinata?" She asked, giving Ten Ten a slight glare.

"I…I…um…Pop, Drop & Lock It…?" She said, fidgeting.

"Wow…I didn't know you listened to that stuff." Ino said, writing it down.

"Naruto…what kind of song do you want to hear…?" A very lazy Shikamaru asked, holding a single piece of paper and a pencil.

"Vanilla!!!" He yelled. Sasuke hit his blond head harshly.

"You freaking pervert!" He said loudly as a tall bump grew on Naruto's head.

"Just put on Chain Hang Low." The raven-haired teen continued as Shikamaru nodded and scribbled it down in his messy print.

"And Party Like a Rockstar…" Neji added, arms crossed. The Nara boy wrote that down and looked at Naruto again.

"Do you have a more _appropriate _song, Uzumaki?" He asked, sighing.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, Lean Like a Cholo." He suggested, grinning.

"We need two more songs…" Shikamaru said.

"You can just burn two extra songs at your house onto a CD, right? You _do_ have these songs downloaded onto your computer…don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…but it's just so troublesome…" He muttered in reply.

"Oh well…some things you just have to deal with…it's destiny." Neji said, smirking.

"Okay, we have Glamorous, Umbrella and Pop, Drop & Lock It. We only need two more, since Shika-chan's doing the other half." Ino informed, staring intently at her notepad.

"Hm…we could add Promiscuous…" Sakura said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's a good one!" The blonde chirped, writing it down quickly.

"And just go with some Disney Channel song or something…Never Underestimate A Girl, by Vannesa Hudgens." Ten Ten shrugged. They all rose an eyebrow.

"I only listen to Disney Channel. Insult or make fun of me and you're gonna die." She threatened darkly, holding up a fist.

"Okay, okay!" Ino said in fear.

"I'll go burn these into a CD tonight." She added.

------------------------------

"Iku-chan…" Sakura sang as she and Sasuke walked inside. Naruto and Hinata couldn't come because they had to think of their food arrangements.

"Kya! Kaa-san, Tou-san!!!" The girl squealed as she ran over to hug them. The two noticed Mitsuki wasn't present.

"Eh…Iku-chan, were's Mitsuki-san…?" Sakura asked, peering around.

"She went to bed early. They're serving cinnamon rolls for breakfast tomorrow and she wants to be the first one in line for them…before they run out." She replied.

"How about you?" Her so called 'mother' asked. Iku just shrugged.

"I don't really care. Besides, I always wake up early enough for the cinnamon rolls…or sometimes I just ask Naomi-baa-chan to save me one or two." She answered, smiling.

"I see…" Sakura muttered. Iku bounced up into Sasuke's lap.

"Ne, can we all go somewhere right now??? It's so boring here and I have no one to talk to!!! Can we go to the beach again, can we, can we?!" The girl pleaded, using her Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu.

"Fine…we're going…" Sasuke replied, giving in.

"Yay!!!" Iku cheered.

------------------------------

_The beach…7:00…_

It was 7:00, so no one was present at the beach.

Iku jumped out from Sasuke's arms and ran over to wade in the water. She would bend down occasionally to pick up shells and put them inside her small bag.

Sakura and Sasuke sat on a towel in the sand and relaxed.

"I love how it's so calm and quiet here…" Sakura murmured, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Aa…" He replied.

"God…I can't wait until the dance! I mean…prom! But then again…proms are supposed to be grand right? That's funny…ours is all about the beach…" She said, grasping sand into her hand and watching it as she let it go.

"Sakura…um…when it gets to the slow dance…you'll dance it with me…uh…right…?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with her. Sasuke heard her giggle lightly.

"Sasuke-kun, you sound so nervous! And of course, I'll dance with you!" She said, in a naïve tone. She swore she heard him sigh in relief.

"Just don't get carried away with your playboy ways…" Sakura added.

"What, would you get jealous if you saw me dancing with another girl?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Um…n-no…but if you danced with too many…" She said, trailing off.

"What if I did the slow dance with another girl?" He continued. Sakura hit his arm lightly.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" She whined.

"Just as I thought…" Sasuke said, still smirking. Sakura pouted angrily and crossed her arms.

"You're so mean…hey, if I danced with another guy, what would you do?" She asked. Sasuke sent her a tiny glare.

"I'd kick that person's ass." He replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"And besides, Ino told me you abandoned your 'playgirl' ways…" Sasuke pointed out.

"Tou-san…I tripped." A voice said, a damp finger tapping his shoulder. The two turned around and sighed.

Iku was drenched in salt water and her once naturally pig tailed hair was now flat and looked long. She grinned playfully.

"C'mon, let's go back to the orphanage and get Iku-chan dried…" Sakura said. Sasuke took her hand and helped her up and the three headed towards the bus stop.

The 'couple' was unaware that Iku had stood there the whole time and had eavesdropped on the _entire_ conversation.

'_I'm gonna have to ask Uncle Naruto what a 'prom' and a 'playboy' are…'_

**A/N: Naughty, naughty Iku-chan. Oh well…**

**If you all remember in the first or second chapter, I introduced the two main characters as a playboy and a playgirl. That part doesn't take its full affect until the 'prom', 'kay?**

**One thing is ALL I'm asking for, ONE THING! From ALL of you, I want ONE review! ONE review! I'm not asking for that much! Please and thank you!**

**Peace out…**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I really have **_**nothing to do, no where to go and…yeah. **_**That makes me **_**so bored**_** now a days!!! Sigh…**

**Chapter 19**

------------------------------

It was Sunday, the day when you are supposed to relax, go to church and forget all your worries and problems. Little Iku sat in Naruto's lap as Mitsuki sat in Hinata's. Sasuke and Sakura were going to visit at night since they had to finish up their plant project.

"Uncle Naruto, what's a prom?" The girl finally asked, her eyes showing hope.

"It's for big, grown up people. It's a dance when people dress up and dance with their friends and…a time for romance…" The blond answered, glancing over at Hinata, who blushed slightly. Iku nodded.

"I just have one more question…what's a playboy?" She asked. Naruto choked on his spit as Hinata's eyes widened a little.

"I-Iku-chan, where d-did you hear t-t-this…?" She asked. Iku giggled.

"Tou-san and Kaa-san were talking about it when we went to the beach…" She replied, smiling.

"So…what is it?" She continued, looking straight towards Naruto. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Okay, okay…I'll spill the beans. It's…a person who…_dates_ multiple people…and uh…that's all I'm telling you." He replied, crossing his arms sternly.

"So…Tou-san's a playboy?! He's cheating on Kaa-san!!!" Iku yelled.

"Ah, Iku-chan!!! That's horrible!!!" Mitsuki said, her hands clasped over her mouth dramatically. Naruto sighed.

"Well…he doesn't exactly date other women…so he's not cheating on Sakura-chan, got that? But…he still _flirts_ with them…" He explained.

"But that's still mean! Then again…Kaa-san told him it was okay if he danced with a _few_ girls…not too many though…" Iku said, getting slightly confused.

"What's flirting?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Uh…it's…when…darn, how do I explain this? If Sasuke goes to a random girl and…let's say he…smirks or says some catchphrase, like 'Hey babe.' or something like that. That's flirting. He's trying to catch a girl's attention. Same goes for girls." He said.

"Oh…okay…" Iku said. Hinata rose an eyebrow.

"I-Iku-chan, were you _e-eavesdropping _on your 'p-parents'???" She asked.

"I don't even know that word, Mrs. Uzumaki…" The girl answered, causing the woman to blush furiously. Mitsuki did a Gai pose to Iku as they grinned.

"I-its means that y-you were listening to t-their conversation without t-them knowing…" The female Hyuuga said. Iku stared at the ground.

"I…um…y-yeah…I was ease dropping…" She admitted, mispronouncing the word.

"Then…" Naruto started, darkly. Iku nearly cried at the thought of what punishment she would get.

"Good job, Iku-chan!" The blond finished. The girl's head bolted up.

"T-that's a good thing?!" She asked. Hinata stared at her boyfriend.

"Well…no it isn't…but in this case, yeah! I can't believe they didn't catch you! I tried listening to their conversations, _millions_ of times, and always failed. I can't believe you went unpunished!" He added.

"N-Naruto-kun…don't f-fill Iku-chan's mind w-with pranks, like y-yours…" Hinata warned.

"Eh…heh…heh…I'll just teach them to…Mitsuki then!" He said, grinning at the said girl.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said darkly.

'_Sometimes…Hinata-chan just scares me…'_

------------------------------

_Sakura's Apartment Room…_

"Cherry blossoms have short life spans…?" Sasuke asked as he read the information Sakura had gathered a few days ago. She just nodded as quickly typed it on her computer.

"You didn't know that?" She asked. He shook his head.

'_Does that make Sakura's life…? No…no…just don't think about it…'_

"It something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" The pink-haired girl questioned, her emerald eyes soft and full of concern.

"N-no…it's okay, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something…" He muttered in response.

"Okay…" She said, now gluing a picture of a cherry blossom tree onto their poster board.

"We're almost done…do you wanna go somewhere after this…?" She asked, smiling.

"Sure…any places in mind?" He replied, printing out the final draft of information.

"Ino told me there was a new flower garden by the park. Wanna go check it out?" Sakura suggested. Sasuke shrugged.

"Yeah…okay."

------------------------------

"Shikamaru, did you burn all the songs into a CD?" A very cheerful blonde asked, skipping around the said teen's room with her CD.

"Yeah…troublesome women…hey, stop skipping around my room!" He yelled in frustration. Ino stopped and pouted.

"Aw…Shik-chan…you're so mean! Anyways, what last two songs did you come up with?" She asked, bouncing up and down in excitement…for some odd reason.

"I forgot…anyways, you'll find out at the dance." Shikamaru replied. "Stop bouncing…it's annoying as hell." He added, massaging his aching temples.

"Sorry, hey let's go over to the new flower garden today! It's their grand opening so it's free!" She suggested happily.

"_That's_ why you're so cheerful, yeah sure, whatever, just as long as it shuts you up." He replied, a bit harshly. Ino sighed.

"You're the rudest person I've ever met. You're more arrogant than Sasuke!"

"And your point is…?"

Ino fumed.

------------------------------

_New Flower Garden…The Grand Opening…_

Sakura stayed by Sasuke's side, glancing around. She was hoping Ino would be here. The crowd was mostly populated by couples, new and old.

The couples were either nuzzling, just holding hands or…making out in public…

'_I feel so…left out…'_

She knew nuzzling the Uchiha would probably freak him out, and there's no guarantee that he'll nuzzle back. Holding his hand…would…she had no idea, but she was too shy to even try. And making out in public was definitely a no-no!

Sasuke, also noticing the couples _and_ seeing Sakura feel so left out, reached over and grasped her hand gently. She jolted up a bit before looking over to see who the HELL was holding her.

She sighed in relief when she saw it was only Sasuke.

'_Wait, only Sasuke?! Why's he holding my hand?!'_

"A-ano…Sasuke-kun…why are you…?"

"Sasuke, Sakura!!! I had no idea you two would actually come!!!" Ino screamed, throwing herself at the two and hugging them. She finally released them and noticed their hands were laced together.

"Hm…I see…" She mumbled to herself.

"Shika-chan, we should hold hands too!" She yelled, grabbing his hand and leaning against him. Shikamaru cocked his head to side and muttered his usual line.

"So, which area do you guys wanna go to first?! I feel so hyper, let's check out the flowers that make the shape of the Konoha Leaf symbol!" The blonde shouted, running off, and dragging the boy with him.

Sakura giggled and brought Sasuke along with her, following the blonde and the pineapple head.

"Here, we have pansies, cosmos and tulips creating the shape of our town sign." The assistant spoke, smiling warmly.

Everyone had to stand on the high balconies and look down below to see the flowers. Many photos were taken.

"Please be aware of our other flower areas, such as the Building of Konoha's Rarest Flowers, the Green House of Flowers Around the World, the Daffodil Field, the Fruit Flower area and the Rose Trail." She finished. Ino squealed.

"Sakura, me and Shika-chan are gonna go look at the Daffodil Fields. See you two later!" She said, giving them a knowing wink.

"Sasuke-kun…let's go to the Rose Trail…it seems…nice." Sakura said, nearly calling it romantic.

"Aa."

------------------------------

"Ano, Sasuke-kun…we should bond like this more often…you know…to become better friends…and…yeah…" The girl said, walking down the trail and occasionally sniffing the prettiest looking roses.

"It's so calm and quaint here…" She murmured, smiling at Sasuke. He didn't say anything.

"I-is something wrong, Sasuke-kun? You're always so quiet now…" Sakura said in worry.

"I told you before, I'm fine…" He answered.

'_Naruto told me to freaking 'figure it out myself'. What crap! Damn it, why couldn't I kiss her before…? Maybe it was because I knew it would turn out bad if we did started kissing in my room…? God…'_

'_But kissing her here wouldn't be a problem, now would it?'_

"And you sound so angry at me sometimes…it's so frustrating! And…hey, Sasuke-kun? Are you listening?!"

'_Damn it…I was too busy thinking, I wasn't even paying attention…'_

And due to her blabbering and his deep thinking, they passed by a sign that read, 'Sprinkler Area, Do Not Enter Between 5:00 pm and 5:45.'

And guess what time it was? 4:59.

"Sasuke-kun, you're turning into a really antisocial like the first time I met you! You're turning back into the stuck-up, arrogant, rude bastard and that makes me really sad…! So, tell me what's going on and maybe we can do something about it and-MMPH."

Sakura was silenced by a kiss. A simple, passionate kiss.

"You were right before, I _do_ talk too much…" She whispered. Then…

"KYA!!!"

The sprinklers turned on.

Sasuke and Sakura quickly laced hands again and ran out from the water and sat on the benches, drenched in water.

'_**Stupid sprinklers…! I can't believe it, we were cut off by sprinklers!!! CHA, that is SO unfair!'**_

"Nya…damn sprinklers…" Sakura muttered, squeezing her hair to drain the water out. Sasuke sighed heavily, water dripping from his bangs.

"You hair's wet, and yet, your hair still stays in that same style…" The pink-haired girl giggled. Her hair had turned a brighter shade of pink and was curling a little.

'_Damn he looks sexy…'_

'_Damn she looks sexy…'_

"There you two are!!! And why the hell are you guys WET?!" A shrill voice came in. They looked over to see Ino yelling at them.

But, Sakura and Sasuke didn't care. The girl just sighed and leaned over on Sasuke's shoulder as the blonde talked on and on and on…

**A/N: This was more like a…filler. Sorry for not having Iku, Sakura and Sasuke together! I just think the two need some time alone together! **

**Anyways, the next chapter will be about the dance and GUESS WHAT? I'll make it a BONUS chapter, even if I didn't get over 20 reviews. I just think you all need a break. **

**But still, review, I'm being nice since I'm giving you all a bonus chapter next time, so be good little cookies and return your part of the bargain.**

**See you soon, my smart, little cookies!**


	20. Chapter 20 DANCE BONUS

**A/N: Like I promised, here's your bonus chapter. The story will go up to probably chapter 30 or so. I need to think about Sasuke and Sakura's…never mind, that's a spoiler, I also need to think about what to do with Orochimaru. And then about the other peoples' relationships…hm…so much to do…**

**Chapter 20**

------------------------------

_Friday…Home room…_

"So, is everything set, my little prom crew?" A silver-haired sensei asked, equipped with an orange book.

"Yeah…" They all muttered in unison.

"M-me and Naruto-kun dropped o-off the food a-at the office…" Hinata said. Kakashi nodded, murmuring a 'good job'.

"Sasuke and I have the entrance all set!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Me and Shika-chan put the CDs in the HUGE stereo system and plugged everything in!" Ino yelled, launching a fist into the air.

"And, me and Neji posted the posters…like…last week or something…" Ten Ten said, smiling.

"Nice job everyone. And, as your prize, you all get to go to the dance, ahem, I mean prom, for free." Kakashi said, ruffling their hair.

Most of the teens grinned in reply.

------------------------------

_Lunch…_

Ayami and Ami made their way towards Sakura's table, swaying their hips seductively while doing so.

"Hey, Sasuke-kuuuunnnn…" They said in unison, landing their hands on their hips and taking an unnatural pose. Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten grimaced.

"We were wondering if you wanted to dance with us at the prom…pretty pleeeaaassseeee…???" The two asked, again, at the same time. Ino stood up.

"Go away, isn't it _obvious_ he doesn't want to?" She yelled, crossing her arms.

"Hmph, he's not yours, so I don't see any problem." Ayami said, sticking her tongue out. Ino smiled.

"I know, I didn't _say_ he was mine. I'm just watching out for a friend." The blonde said, turning over to look at Sakura. She blushed.

"B-but I'm allowing Sasuke-kun to dance with a **few** girls…" The pink-haired girl replied, looking a little like Hinata. Ami smiled 'sincerely'.

"Okay, that's _very nice _of you, Sakura-_chan_." She said kindly. Sasuke scoffed.

"But it depends on **who** I'm going to dance with…" He told them. Ayami brought her face closer to his.

"You don't want _this_?" She asked in a sly tone, whispering into his ear. Ten Ten cracked her knuckles impatiently.

"Can I beat 'em up now…?" The brunette asked, darkly. Neji sighed.

"No, I don't want _that_, now, fuck off, sluts." Sasuke growled harshly.

"Hmph!" Ami and Ayami stammered, walking off, of course, swaying their hips in the process.

"Whew…I was about to crack their skulls if they didn't leave, stuck up slutty, bitches!" Ten Ten said angrily.

"Let's forget that and go to the gym…to…check up on things, you know, just in case!" Ino said. They all agreed and walked over to the said place.

------------------------------

_Still Lunch…The Gym…_

"Wow, the entrance came out really good!" Naruto complimented, staring at the huge banner decorated with sea shells and fake sea life. There was a giant, stuffed sea turtle at the left.

"But wait until you see the food table later on!" He continued, dusting off the table which would soon be filled with food.

"So Ino, what slow song did you choose?" Sakura asked curiously, while walking around the room. The girl only put a finger over her lips.

"It's a secret, Sakura! I'm bringing my camera to take pictures of all the star couples to put in the yearbook and on myspace!" She added, sort of in a whisper.

"Ino, that's kind of like, invasion of privacy, isn't it?!" Sakura yelled back.

"I know, isn't it great?!" Ino said, jumping up and down while clapping.

"Sasuke-kun, when we get here, we really have to avoid Ino…" Sakura said to Sasuke, clutching his hand.

------------------------------

_Last Period…_

"Okay, everyone remember to go to the youthful prom tonight!" The sensei in the green spandex suit shouted, handing everyone a flyer as they walked out the door.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, the dance starts at 4:30, so…pick me up at 4:15, 'kay?!" Sakura said cheerfully, reading a flyer.

"Yeah…" He muttered in response. Sakura smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"Ja ne, Sasuke-kun!" She said cutely, running off to get to the bus stop on time. Sasuke just stared for awhile…then he heard the loud honk of a car. He looked over and saw Itachi waiting impatiently in his seat. Sasuke sighed and entered his older brother's car.

"Foolish little brother, why did you space out like that? It's just a hug?" Itachi asked, shaking his head. His younger brother put on his seatbelt and growled.

"Shut up, it's not _just_ a hug. You wouldn't understand, you're not MY age." He replied, crossing his arms. Itachi smirked as he sped off.

"You're right, it's not just a hug. It was a hug from a _special_ girl that my wittle brother has a crush on…" He said calmly.

"I thought I told you to shut up…" Sasuke said, angrily gritting his teeth.

"But I'm older, you can't tell me what to do. Anyways, the dance is tonight, right?" Itachi asked, pulling into their driveway. The smaller Uchiha merely nodded.

"Hm…wow, how time flies…ah…I remember when I was your age. All the girls wanted to dance with me…I didn't like anyone, like you did, but I danced with the girls anyways…hm…are you going to dance with anyone who asks you, Sasuke? …Sasuke…?" Itachi turned around only to see his brother had already entered the house without him.

------------------------------

_Ring…ring…ring…rin-_

"Hello?" Sakura said sweetly into the receiver as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Sakura!!!" Yelled three familiar voices. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Are we all on four-way now?" She asked.

"Yup, oh my god, you should see my dress! It's so beautiful!" Ino said, boasting.

"Yeah, yeah…little miss drama queen. My dress isn't anything special…it's green with…oh, you guys will see later…" Ten Ten started.

'_Just what I would expect from Ten Ten…'_

"Hinata, how's your dress?" Sakura asked the shy girl.

"I-I…um…it's a-a surprise…Sakura-san…s-s-sorry…" She replied.

"Oh I see…" The pink-haired girl said in understanding.

"Hey, forehead, what's your dress like? I bet it's pink!" Ino asked. Sakura smiled.

"Nope, it's not pink! I'm just telling you one thing: It's white." She said.

"Oh, okay, well see you girls later on! I'm going to start getting ready, and you should all start too!" The blonde suggested, hanging up and examining her purple dress.

------------------------------

Sakura took in deep breaths as Ino curled her pink locks carefully. Hinata stood by another mirror, straightening out Ten Ten's hair that had been in two buns for probably…years.

"Wait until Sasuke sees you! He'll be so surprised!!!" The blonde squealed, finishing up the last curl and reviewing the girl's hair, placing small diamond pins on.

"T-there, Ten Ten, isn't t-that nice…?" Hinata asked the brunette. The girl sighed, pushing hair out of her face.

"Hinata, it's really pretty, but do you have anything that'll keep my hair out of my face?" She asked impatiently, twirling around the strands of hair.

Hinata twiddled with her fingers nervously. She walked over to a cabinet and searched through some hair accessories.

She returned with a green headband to match with Ten Ten's dress. Hinata carefully placed it neatly on Ten Ten's head, pushing the hair to the back.

"Ah, that's perfect Hinata!" The brunette complimented.

Once everyone was done with make-up, hair, final touches, etc., they all sat in the main room, waiting for their ride to pick them up.

"So…Sakura, are you going to visit Iku-chan today?" Ino asked, since everything was so silent.

"Maybe…but I'll have to ask Sasuke-kun first!" She answered.

"What would you do if he danced with other girls?" Ten Ten asked, taking a senbon needle out of her hair and twirling it around. Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke asked me that too. I told him it was fine with me…but not too much…" Sakura replied glumly.

"I-is…that…? Oh, it's N-Naruto-kun! See you three l-later…" Hinata interrupted the conversation as she went out the glass doors, hugged Naruto and hopped into the car with him. The three girls sighed heavily.

"Hinata is so lucky…Naruto is so nice to her! He even came earlier than our rides would!!!" Ino complained as the two girls silently agreed.

**Beep, beep!**

They peered out the window and all eyes turned to Sakura.

"Kya, Sakura, it's Sasuke-kun, it's Sasuke-kun, and he looks so _**hot**_!!!" Ino squealed like a girly girl. Sakura blushed at the sight of him. Even if he was in formal clothes, he still looked like a bad boy.

The top three buttons were loose, revealing some of his chest. His pants were always sagging and he had Converse on. (Ha, ha, ha, LOL) Sasuke's hair was styled back a bit with gel and spiked more than usual. Ino nearly fainted. Ten Ten averted her attention back to Sakura.

"What are you waiting for?! You've been sitting there for about five freaking minutes!!!" The brunette yelled.

"Oh, yeah! Kya, I feel so embarrassed. He must've been thinking what an idiot I am, just sitting here, and staring…" The pink-haired girl said, looking at the floor.

"Okay, show off that flirt personality! Make him fall over, make his nose bleed!!!" Ino cheered, fixing up Sakura's hair one more time and shooing her off.

"I-Ino, calm down!!!" Ten Ten said, smiling back at Sakura and giving the slightly shy girl a thumbs up.

"K-konichiwa…Sasu-kun!" Sakura greeted as calmly as she could. Sasuke smirked.

"What took you so long? I could see you staring at me for five minutes through the window." He asked in an amusing tone. She blushed.

"A-ano…I…um…s-s-sorry…!" She shouted.

"Hmph…you look nice." He complimented, smirking at her reaction. She had turned a deep red color that was darker than her own hair.

"A-a-a-ah…thank y-y-y-you…you look hot-I mean nice, t-t-t-t-too…!" Sakura replied nervously, pressing her fingers together.

"Okay, get in, _hime-chan_." Sasuke teased, bowing down as he opened the car door for her. She lightly punched his arm and entered, sticking her tongue out at him.

------------------------------

"Sakura-_hime_, we have arrived." Sasuke said politely as he parked his car. Sakura sighed.

"You could stop with the 'hime-chan, Sakura-hime' thing now!" She said in frustration. Sasuke opened the door for her again as he smirked.

"The least you could do is give your _knight in shining armor _a **kiss** in return." He said. Sakura blushed, but quickly recovered.

"You're a bastard! I'm not giving _you_ a **kiss**! You don't deserve it!" She argued.

"Fine, but when will I deserve it?" He asked hastily. Sakura grinned.

"If you make me happy by the end of this dance, then yes, I'll give you a nice kiss." She replied. She took his hand and they entered the gym, where the music was pounding loudly than ever. They looked over and saw that Naruto was the DJ, with Hinata helping out.

In a few minutes, Ten Ten and Neji came in, soon followed by Ino and Shikamaru, who were arguing angrily with each other.

"Hmph, lazy ass! Anyways, what two songs did you pick out? You still didn't tell me!" Ino asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I told you, you damn woman, I forgot! Just listen for now, I think it'll be the fourth and fifth songs." Shikamaru replied, slumping down into a seat while drinking a cup of fruit punch.

"Hello, _Sasuke-kun…_care for a dance?" A random girl asked shyly, her friends behind her back, wishing the girl good luck. "I mean, if that's okay with Sakura-san…" She added.

"N-no…it's fine, I don't mind at all." Sakura answered sternly, her body stiff as she clenched her fists dangerously. The girl's eyes lit up.

"O-okay, t-thank you very much, Sakura-san!!! By the way, I'm Rica, nice to meet you!" The black-haired girl said, introducing herself, a small blush on her peachy skinned face.

It was obvious that Rica liked, no loved, Sasuke. But the poor girl knew she had no hope with the boy if Sakura was here. All she wanted was a dance, nothing more.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's get this over with." Sasuke muttered, taking her wrist and dragging her out to the dance floor. Rica's friends grinned happily.

"Wow, I can't believe Ri-chan got a date with Uchiha Sasuke!" One of the girls said, watching the two intently. The group acted as if Sakura wasn't even there.

"He took her wrist! I can feel love burning up between the two! Don't you think so, Sakura-san?" Another asked, looking over at the pink-haired girl.

"Yes, they make the 'sweetest' couple." She replied through gritted teeth. Ten Ten and Ino decided to back her up. Note that Hinata was still with Naruto at the DJ section, helping out.

"But I personally think Sasuke and Sakura belong together!" Ino said 'kindly'. Rica's four friends merely giggled.

"Oh, but you don't really mean it! I mean, c'mon, look at Rica and Sasuke, they look like they were practically made for each other!" A short girl said. Sakura drummed her fingers impatiently against the chair, wanting to beat them up so bad.

"But Sasuke and Sakura already had _'it'_, even ask the Uchiha, it's true!" Ten Ten said, crossing her arms. The girls smiled again.

"Well, I guess Sakura-san is going to have some competition! But I think Ri-chan's winning."

"Shut up you whores!" Ino yelled in defense, grabbing some peoples' attention.

"Go fuck off and tell Sasuke to stop dancing with your precious 'Ri-chan!" Ten Ten said.

"How very rude, anyways, just to warn you, Ri-chan isn't exactly the type who just lets a boy she likes walk by." One of them warned, still keeping that freaking annoying smile plastered on her face.

Sasuke came back, extremely annoyed.

"How was the dance with the chick, teme?" Naruto asked curiously as he and Hinata walked back from the DJ section, letting someone else take over. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"That girl's annoying. She kept grabbing my arm, making up an excuse that she was 'tripping'. And her mouth never stops moving…" He replied.

After dancing with a few more girls, Sasuke finally came back, exhausted. He looked over and saw Sakura and her friends dancing happily to a song.

They hopped back over, and Ino was unusually excited.

"Shika-chan, the fourth song is almost here! I wonder what you chose, it better be good, or else!" The blonde piped. Then, the third song ended and Ino held in her breath.

'_Please tell me he chose out a good song…'_

"Baby come back to me! In my heart I still believe…"

Her jaw fell.

"Y-you've GOT to be kidding! Shika-chan, you're a loser! You're a loser, a loser!!!" She shouted, pointing at him. The other students stared awkwardly at the stereo for awhile, shrugged it off and tried dancing to the song.

"Hm…how'd you get that song downloaded onto your computer?" Neji asked, smirking.

"I'm not gay. It's because of my damned little sister." Shikamaru replied, annoyed.

"The other song can't be any worse, Ino." Sakura comforted. Ino sighed.

"Yeah, hopefully, Shika-chan chose out something good for the fifth song!" She said happily.

Finally, the fourth song ended.

_Everyone_ held in their breath…then…

"It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!!!! It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!!!!"

Thankfully, all the students enjoyed the song as they made the letters with their arms and yelled.

"Y-M-C-A!!!" Naruto cheered, jumping up and down.

"Shika-chan, why are you such a loser?! Why?! WHY?!" Ino shouted in agony as she dropped onto her knees…a bit too…dramatically…

"Sorry, Yamanaka, it was the only song I had left. And everyone's dancing to it, so I don't see any problem." Shikamaru stated calmly.

"True, but STILL, you're a loser!!!" Ino whined.

"Y-M-C-A!!!" Everyone finished yelling.

------------------------------

"Sasuke, I think you danced with too many girls…it's so annoying!" Sakura said. He sighed.

"Sorry, but it was you who kept saying, 'Oh no, I don't mind. You can go ahead and dance with him!'." Sasuke mimicked. Sakura huffed.

"I didn't know that many girls would go and dance with you!" She said.

(They were arguing in a little corner of the gym, hidden by the stereo systems.)

"Hmph, that's because I'm a major heart throb." He replied, smirking.

It was silent between them, and then they heard the slow song beginning to play.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me…_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams…_

Sakura's ears perked up.

"T-the slow song…?" She whispered to herself.

And as the plan, the background changed to a starry night sky and the lights dimmed slowly.

"May I have this dance?" Sasuke asked, still smirking. "Hime-chan…?" He added in a teasing tone.

"Fine, you're lucky I'm doing this! You owe me for dancing with all those girls!" Sakura said, growling lowly as she grabbed him by the collar.

_With the others…_

Hinata and Naruto stood at the top of the gym, adjusting the lights every now and then and making sure everything went as planned.

"I think everything's fine now. Uh…wanna…dance…?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his blond head nervously. Hinata blushed and nodded. They went into position and danced slowly to the rhythm of the music.

Neji and Ten Ten stood by the stereo system, making sure it wouldn't jam or anything.

"Aw…look at Sakura and Sasuke. Oh my god, Naruto and Hinata are dancing up there! How cute!" The brunette cooed. Neji turned over and indeed, his cousin was dancing with the idiot.

"We're dancing too." Neji…er...commanded, putting his hands on her waist and another laced her hand. She blushed as she placed her hand on his back.

_Click…snap…FLASH!_

_Click…snap…FLASH!_

Ino skipped around happily, taking pictures…mostly of Sasuke and Sakura. Shikamaru was dragged along.

"Okay, Shika-chan, I ran out of film now! Remember what you promised before?" Ino asked, smiling with charm.

"Yeah, I remember…a freaking troublesome dance…" He answered, disgusted. Ino brightened up.

"Good boy!" She acknowledged, dancing with him.

_Back with Sasuke and Sakura…_

"I wonder what Iku-chan would say if she saw us right now…" Sakura whispered as she buried her face into Sasuke's chest.

"She would probably go photo crazy like Ino." He joked in response.

"Yeah…" Sakura said, having nothing else to say.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said, looking up at him.

"Hm?" He replied, sensing it was something important. Sakura went on her toes.

"Aishiteru…" She muttered.

"…Aa." Sasuke said, leaning down a bit.

They both shared a passionate kiss right before the song ended.

_Click…snap…FLASH!_

The two pulled apart and saw Naomi and Iku standing there with the old fashioned camera. Sakura blinked before squealing and picking up Iku.

"Kya, what're you two doing here?!" She asked cheerfully. Naomi smiled.

"I'm friends with Kakashi-san and he told me all about this dance. I thought it would be nice to come by. And of course, Iku-chan had to come." She explained. Sakura smiled, and then her eyes landed on the just taken photo.

"You know, that's invasion of privacy." She said, surveying the picture.

'_But it is nice…'_

"But it's so cute. _Almost _as cute as me." Iku pointed out, smiling. Sasuke sighed.

"What do you plan on doing with the photo anyways…?" He asked, holding the picture in his hand. Iku smiled again as she took out the glass frame that held the picture of the two sleeping. Sakura blushed.

"I-Iku-chan, when was that taken?!" She asked, blushing furiously.

"Um…when you, Tou-san, Naruto and Hinata came by to do homework." The girl replied.

"Then why do you need another photo?" Sasuke asked. Naomi took out another frame.

"These two frames belonged to Iku-chan's parents. The glass one had their first official picture of the two together." Naomi said. She held up the other frame, which was white and decorated with roses and leaves.

"This one was a picture of her parent's wedding. But, we'll just put in the photo we just took in here." The old lady finished, slipping the freshly taken photo into the white, beautiful frame.

"…Y-you two are so…e-evil…" Sakura muttered, setting Iku down on the ground.

"Okay, since our job is done, Naomi-baa-chan, let's go home! I'm sleepy!!!" The small girl yawned, stretching out her arms. The old woman nodded and they left inside their old fashioned car.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, they're so desperate…" Sakura murmured, grasping his hand and leaning on his shoulder.

"Aa…"

* * *

**Time Skip Five Months **

**Ages: 20-21 years old**

Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji and Ten Ten sat hidden behind many bushes. They watched intently as Sasuke had Sakura blindfolded and sat her on a bench.

"Oh my god…this is it…" Ino said quietly as everyone held in their breaths.

They all saw Sasuke take out a small square shaped box from his pocket. Slowly, he reached over and untied the cloth that hid Sakura's eyes.

Sakura opened her emerald eyes to see Sasuke kneeling down in front of her, holding the square, open.

Their friends couldn't hear the words they said to each other, but when Sakura had thrown herself into Sasuke's arms, they knew it.

The two were now **engaged**.

They all hopped up from their hiding spaces and jumped for joy.

"She said yes, she said yes!!!" Ino squealed, hugging a very annoyed Shikamaru. Kiba and Naruto did high fives to each other as Neji stood there smirking. Ten Ten and Hinata were talking happily and they all finally walked over to congratulate them.

"Congrats, forehead!!!" Ino shouted, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Teme, I didn't think you would be the first one to get engaged! Oh well, I'm going to become the second!!!" Naruto said, taking Hinata's arm.

"Ahem…" Neji spoke softly, loud enough for the blond to hear.

"But of course, I'll take good care of my Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto added, causing the shy girl to blush lightly. Neji nodded.

"So…we need to think of plans. The wedding, the cake, Sakura's dress!" Ino said, flailing her arms around.

"I-Ino, calm down, calm down! You shouldn't just jump to conclusions!" Sakura said, putting her hands on Ino's shoulders.

"Sorry, but I'm so happy for you!!! Kya, and you're engaged to such a hot man! I'm so envious!!!" The blonde said, glancing over at her lazy ass boyfriend.

"I wonder how your kids are gonna look like! I can baby-sit, if you want, teme!" Naruto volunteered. Sasuke sighed.

"I wouldn't trust you with a kid any day, dobe." He replied.

"Hey, I've changed over the…er…months!" Naruto defended. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I would let you, but under one condition. Hinata has to be there with you. You alone with a baby is too risky." He said. His best friend did a Gai/Lee pose.

"You can count on it!"

They all began walking back to the apartments, cheering, talking and yelling at people just to tell them that two people are engaged.

"Rica, are you okay?" A voice asked as they silently trailed after the happy group. The said teen sighed.

"No, that was supposed to be me there, not Sakura. I can't believe this. I hate Sakura like hell now." She replied.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out, Ri-chan!!! We'll help you win Sasuke's heart!" Another said, launching a fist into the air. A shadow loomed over them.

"Hm…how about you help _me_??" The owner of the shadow spoke. His voice was sickening. Rica turned around.

"Why should I help you?" She asked, slightly angry.

"Because, I can give you whatever you want, including dear Sasuke-kun…" The man hissed, stretching his arm out. Rica was about to shake his hand, but her friends though otherwise.

"Ri-chan, don't do it! He might be a criminal or something!" One of them said, frightened.

"She's right. What _do_ you want me to help you with?" Rica asked, putting her hand back by her side. The man slowly licked his chapped lips.

"Nothing much, I just need help with kidnapping a young girl, about 6 years or so…" He answered. Rica's friends trembled.

"Ri-chan, don't do it! You might be arrested or something!" They shouted. Rica shook the man's hand, ignoring her friends' gasps of horror.

"Deal." She said simply. The man grinned.

"Good girl…you can call me…"

Rica's friends all huddled together in fear.

"Orochimaru-sama…"

------------------------------

"So…how are we going to tell Iku-chan and Naomi-sama?" Sakura asked, lying on her bed. Sasuke spun around in a chair.

"We could invite them for lunch tomorrow…then surprise them." He suggested.

"Yeah…or maybe we can invite them for lunch _here_ and then wait until they spot the ring themselves…" Sakura reconsidered, admiring the silver wedding band he had given her.

"Hey, you two love birds, come down here!!! Hinata finished making dinner!!!" Ten Ten yelled from downstairs. Sakura got out of her bed happily and dragged Sasuke down the stairs with her.

They both knew what a great cooker Hinata was.

Everyone knew how stressful planning was, but for now, they would all let Sasuke and Sakura relax.

**A/N: Did you all like the bonus chapter? Rica has joined the dark side!!! Dun, dun, DUN!!!**

**Thank you to my precious reviewers!!! You've made me all so happy!!! I stayed up for two nights working on this, so please review!!!**

**Okay, I've added in so many ideas and I MIGHT come up with more chapters than I will expect. But the more chapters, the more reviews, the better, ne?**

**One more thing is all I'm asking from every single one of you. Don't you dare just ignore this, or else I'll never forgive you! Please, pretty please with marshmallows, sprinkles (rainbow!), hot fudge and gummy bears on top, please REVIEW!!!**

**Thank you so much!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yes, I finally hit 300 reviews!!! Thank you to all my reviewers for the last chapter!!! But what makes me sad is I could be getting 41 reviews for each chapter, because 41 people have this story on their favorites…isn't that just plain sad?**

**Okay, so here is the chapter. I've been really busy lately, and my mom is making me help her out in her daycare…which is like my 'summer job'. So…some of my updates might be a little…later than usual.**

**I'd especially like to thank minakurata-chan for all those reviews! THANK YOU!!! **

**But, enough with the author's note…**

**Chapter 21**

**------------------------------**

_Monday…Morning…Homeroom…(Yup, they still have school)_

"Ohayo, everyone!!!" Sakura yelled as she and Sasuke entered the classroom together.

"Yay, it's the engaged couple!!!" Naruto and Ino shouted happily as Sakura blushed.

"So, how are the wedding plans going, Ino?" Ten Ten asked, sitting in her chair with her feet on the table. Apparently, they had hired Ino as their wedding planner.

"Oh, they're coming along great! Hey Hinata, how's Sakura's dress?" The blonde replied, asking the shy girl a question.

"I-I still need t-to buy materials…" She muttered. She had Sakura come to her house two months ago to measure her. Hinata was going to need the best silks and satins.

"Oh, that's fine. Kya, it's so amazing that you two are getting married!" Ino squealed.

"Yeah, let me see that ring again." Ten Ten said. Sakura put her hand up. The wedding band with a diamond on it glittered with the sunlight that was coming out from the window.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" The girls sighed, hoping their own men would propose to them soon.

------------------------------

They all decided to go and eat at the fields for lunch today.

As they settled down, Ino groaned when she saw Rica walking towards them, with a fake smile plastered onto her face. The girl stood in front of Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry about the whole dance thing and everything my so called friends told you is all a big lie! I don't have a crush on Sasuke-san. I just thought it would be a nice time to 'bond' with him! So please, forgive me." Rica said, bowing her head down in respect. Sakura rose an eyebrow as Sasuke merely scoffed.

"I…um…o-okay…I accept your apology, and I…understand." The pink-haired girl replied, confused. Rica smiled sweetly.

"Thank you very much, Sakura-chan! I'll be sure to my distance!" She answered, looking at Sasuke. And with that, she skipped off with her new friends and walked very far away.

"That was a nice act, Rica-san." Kin complimented, clapping her index fingers together. Zaku sighed.

"But you shouldn't have acted _that_ nice. You acted so nice, it was actually scary." He said, shuddering from the way she had smiled. Rica glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up. I think my niceness worked." She snapped, slapping his arm harshly.

"Never mind that, your act was fine. Rica, Zaku, stop bickering and let's get back to business." Dosu interrupted, grabbing Rica's wrist to prevent her from murdering the other teen. Kin just nodded.

"Since Sakura feels more…comfortable, we'll all track them down when they go visit this…Iku girl. Then, we simply take the child and leave." Dosu explained.

"Then, I'll get to have my Sasuke-kun." Rica added, giggling to herself.

"Stop fantasizing, it'll get you no where. And don't you think only two people should track them…so they don't sense anything…?" Zaku suggested, crossing his arms. Dosu nodded and thought about it.

"You're right. That's why I think you and Rica should track them together." He said, smiling.

"What, no way! Dosu, that's so mean!!!" The two whined.

_With the others…_

"Didn't that seem just plain out…weird?" Ino asked, biting into a rice ball. Ten Ten nodded.

"Yeah, first, Rica's all bitchy and jealous. Now, she's sweet and…nice." The brunette said in a disgusted tone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and saw Rica and her new group arguing very…harshly.

'_Something's very wrong here…'_

"And it's really weird that she's hanging out with new people too." Naruto said.

"I sense a bad thing is coming…" Neji replied, crossing his arms.

"Yes, something bad **is** coming." A new voice entered the conversation. Sakura turned around and saw four of Rica's 'old' friends.

Enter: Yu, Angelica, Kina and Kyon.

**Quick Profiles:**

**Yu-chan: One of the smartest girls in class. She's a red head with blue eyes and wears glasses. **

**Angelica (Ani-chan): The shortest girl in her grade. She's Chinese, a brunette and has green eyes, darker than Sakura's.**

**Kina-chan: She used to be Rica's BFF. She has long, purple hair and cloudy black eyes.**

**Kyon-chan (Kyo): Often called 'Kyo-kun'. She deeply resembles a cat. She has bright orange hair and dark blue eyes.**

"I-it's you guys!!! What do you want?" Sakura asked, slightly harsh.

"W-we're not evil or anything…! Actually, we wanted to tell you something that happened to Rica the other day!!!" Kina said, her hands up in defense.

"Why, what happened?" Neji asked, leaning against a tree.

"We really shouldn't be telling you guys…but…we have no choice." Kyon said, sighing. The four girls looked at each other and gulped.

"Okay…Rica really likes you Sasuke-san…and she hates Sakura because you have all become so close together…" Angelica explained, looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"And…she got carried away and…" Yu trailed off, shifting nervously.

"A man offered her a deal. If she helped him, then, he would reward her with you, Sasuke-san." Kina said. Neji rose an eyebrow.

"And, what did Rica need to help this 'man' with?" The male Hyuuga asked.

"He needs help with kidnapping a girl…around…six years old…" Kyon replied, trying her best to recall that day. Sasuke stiffened slightly.

"Did this man mention his name…?" Sasuke questioned, bracing himself for the worst. Kina nodded.

"Yeah…he said his name was…Orochimaru." She answered. Shikamaru muttered a curse.

"Tell Rica to stop before she ends up getting herself in prison!" Sakura said loudly. The four friends sighed.

"We tried that a million times! But she's too damn stubborn and really wants Sasuke!" Yu replied, getting frustrated.

"I cant' believe this…we're actually dealing with criminals!!! Now what do we do???" Ino asked. Neji walked away from the tree he was leaning on.

"We'll need to protect Iku-chan." He stated.

"Yeah, yeah, and keep that Emo-chimaru away from her!!! I remember going into Sound Industry!!!" Naruto added, shuddering.

"Hm…we should also keep an eye on Rica. She might follow Sasuke and Sakura around." Shikamaru said. Rica's used-to-be friends smiled sternly.

"We'll be glad to assist you!!!" They said in unison.

"Thanks!!!" Sakura yelled.

"I have a plan. It might not be that good…but I think it'll work…" Shikamaru said uneasily. They all huddled together and listened to his plan.

------------------------------

"Hey…Rica-_hime_…" Sasuke said with a charming smirk, blocking the said girl from walking out the door with his arm. She blushed, but regained her position.

"Sasu-chan, it seems you've finally come to your senses and dumped that slut, bitchy Sakura! And now, you've come to me!!!" Rica said with joy. Sasuke gritted his teeth and fought the urge to punch the girl.

'_I have to follow the plan…'_

"That's right baby. I'm _yours_ now." The Uchiha said lustfully, putting an arm around the girl's waist. She wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"Oh, you are so sweet!" She squealed, giving him a peck on the lips.

Sakura and Ino gagged from a distance.

"Ew, that Rica-bitch is so gross!" Ino whispered to her pink-haired friend. Sakura only giggled.

"I feel sorry for Sasuke-kun!" She replied, smiling. She saw Sasuke giving her an ew-she's-a-nasty-bitch-help-me-I'm-gonna-die look and giggled a bit more.

Rica smiled happily as she and Sasuke laced hands together.

"Okay, since Rica thinks they're going out, she'll probably stop working for Orochimaru." Sakura whispered. She watched in disgust as the two did 'sweet talks' and hugs and all that crap.

Shikamaru appeared beside Sakura and Ino.

"Sakura, I know you must be feeling pretty bad about this, but-!"

"Nah, it's fine, Shika. We're all doing this for Iku-chan." The pink-haired girl cut him off.

Then, they all snuck out of their hiding spots and went to spy on the others. Zaku, Kin and Dosu were staring the new couple, snuggling.

"Great…Rica's probably gonna quit." Kin muttered, her fists clenched.

"Yeah, now that she has Sasuke, she doesn't need Orochimaru." Zaku said. Dosu glanced around, fully aware they were being spied on. Then, his ears perked up when he heard what Rica was talking about.

"You two, listen to this!" He said. Zaku and Kin looked at the couple and listened.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, since we're like, engaged now, you should introduce me to that little girl in the orphanage! I'd really like to get to know her!" Rica said, throwing herself at the Uchiha. His eyes widened slowly.

"Uh…um…" Sasuke looked towards his friends for help on what to say. Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto and Hinata shook their heads furiously. Dosu narrowed his eyes at the group.

"I…um…" Sasuke said uneasily.

Dosu took his pocket knife out. He darted towards Sakura, picked her up and put the edge on the knife at her throat. He extended his arm so that Ino and Shikamaru were thrown into the air.

Dosu looked straight at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, you can meet her." He finally answered. Dosu smiled wickedly before dropping Sakura down on the floor. She glared at Dosu's back.

Her attention averted back to Sasuke, who was mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' to her. Sakura returned it with sad eyes and turned her head away quickly.

"Oh, thank you, Sasu-baby!!! Let's go right now!!!" Rica shouted, tugging at his arm.

Sasuke began walking to the orphanage. Zaku, Kin and Dosu followed.

"Should we follow them?" Neji asked. Sakura glanced down at the floor.

"No, let him be." She replied, picking up her bag and beginning to walk home.

"She knows the whole Rica and Sasuke thing is fake. Why's she sulking?" Ino asked, confused. Shikamaru sighed.

"She's sad because Sasuke…well…he betrayed our plan…" He answered. The group looked off at Sasuke, who was now only a blue dot in the distance.

**A/N: They're plan…isn't working. Don't you guys hate Rica?! She's a whore!!!**

**AND EMO-CHIMARU MUST DIE!!!**

**Thanks to those who helped me reach 300 reviews!!! I'm so happy!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Yo my faithful little fans/reviewers! OMG, I got over 20 reviews on the last chapter!!! I'm so happy, thank you!!! But…no bonus chapter…sorry!**

**I promise I'll make a bonus chapter next time…if I get enough reviews!**

**So, right after reading, REVIEW or else I'll kill myself and you'll never see the next chapters!!! …okay…here's the next one…**

**Chapter 22 (WOO!)**

'_Why the hell did she get mad at me?! I saved her ass!!!'_

Sasuke sighed as he trudged along the path towards the orphanage. He felt a hard tug on his arm.

"Is something wrong, Sasu-kun…?" Rica asked sweetly, smiling. Sasuke smirked.

"Nothing's wrong baby…" He replied, kissing her forehead.

'_Ew…she is so gross…ewww…'_

Sasuke soon realized that they were standing in front of their destination.

'…_I wonder how Iku-chan will react…'_

------------------------------

Sakura let out a frustrated scream as she walked on the sidewalk. Many people inside their houses looked out their windows to see the pink-haired girl fuming.

Sakura stood in front of her apartment door and reached into her pocket.

'…_oh no…where's that damn key?!'_

She banged her head on the door repeatedly.

'_I left the key with Ino…uh…today is not my day…I guess…'_

"Hm? Sakura?" A low voice said curiously. Sakura whipped around and saw Itachi standing their, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah! Itachi-san, hello!" She said, smiling. Itachi only crossed his arms.

"Why were you hitting your head against the door?" The older Uchiha merely asked, smirking slightly. Sakura blushed and thought about how stupid she must've looked.

"I…um…I'm having a really horrible day. Your brother…Sasuke-kun…well…it's a long story…" She replied nervously.

"I can wait...I really feel in the mood for a story anyways…" Itachi answered, now smiling.

"Okay…well, it starts like this…"

------------------------------

Iku sat on her bed, patiently waiting for her 'parents' to show up. Mitsuki had been called to the office for something, so the room was completely quiet…except for the sound of the clock ticking.

And once she heard that old, front door creak open, she ran.

"Tou-san!!! Kaa-!" Iku stopped running and looked at the person beside Sasuke…whom was defiantly NOT Sakura.

'_Please tell me that's only Tou-san's sister…please…oh kami-san please…'_

"Uh…Iku-chan…this is my **new** girlfriend…Rica-chan." He said quite calmly. Iku choked on her saliva.

'_N-new…girlfriend…?!'_

"Tou-san…I want Sakura!" The girl said angrily, stomping her foot onto the ground with much force. Rica grimaced when she heard the pink-haired teen's name.

"Oh, Iku-chan…I've been wanting to meet you!!!" She said, smiling sincerely, walking over to hug her. Iku backed away and stuck her tongue out.

"Back off! You're not my Kaa-san…and you never will!" She yelled, crossing her arms. Rica pouted.

"Aw…Sasu-kun…she won't hug me…I feel so sad." She moped. Sasuke sighed.

'_Poor Iku-chan…'_

"Iku-chan…please hug your **new** Kaa-san." He commanded.

------------------------------

"Hm…that's one complicating plot!" Itachi said as Sakura finished explaining.

"I don't know what to do anymore! I mean…he saved me…but…but…now Iku's life is in danger!!!" She said, clearly confusing herself. Itachi turned around, his back now facing her.

"Go to him…if you truly love him…then, go to him." He answered, his smile hidden from her. Sakura felt her eyes sting.

"I…but…I…don't think I trust him…anymore." She said, twiddling around with her fingers.

"Then, let's put it this way: If you love **Iku-chan**, then go to her and save **her**." He said. Sakura clenched her fists and laughed lightly.

"Y-you're really…clever Itachi-kun. Thanks for helping me! I'll be off now!" She shouted, jogging to the orphanage…for Iku…and Sasuke.

------------------------------

"No! I won't hug a **bitch** like her!" Iku stammered. Sasuke widened his eyes a little.

"…Iku-chan, where did you learn this language…?" He asked. Iku giggled innocently.

"Naomi-baa-chan taught me!!!" She said loudly. The Uchiha sweat dropped.

"Er…okay…Iku-chan, just hug her." He commanded again, now glaring at her.

"No!!! I WANT-!"

But she was cut off by the sound of the front doors opening. Iku squealed.

"KAA-SAN!!!" She yelled, running up to her and hugging her tightly. Rica grimaced and looked away. Sakura smiled at the small girl.

"Kaa-san…Tou-san said he got a new…**sniff**…girlfriend!!!" Iku whined, pointing Rica, who was cuddling with Sasuke. Sakura continued smiling.

"I…know." She whispered into the girl's ear. Iku blinked.

"This is only a _plan_…okay?" She finished. Iku nodded and grinned. Then, she ran up to Rica and hugged her lightly.

"Aren't I so much prettier than your old Kaa-san?" She asked, flipping her hair over. The small girl nodded.

"Yeah…you are…" She replied, trying to sound amazed.

'_Not…'_

"Okay, now that that's over with…Sakura-chan, you can leave now…there's no use in having you stay here. Iku-chan loves me more than she'll ever love you and Sasuke dumped you…for me. So, shoo shoo." She said rudely. Even if this was only a plan, Sakura felt hurt by those words, but, she still stood in her place and kept her head up high. Rica rose an eyebrow.

"I told you…to **fuck** off. Go away and live a miserable life…" She said.

"Nope…I'm staying. As Iku's former 'Kaa-san' and Sasuke's former 'girlfriend', I'm staying." The pink-haired girl replied.

In the shadows, were Dosu, Kin and Zaku were watching very intently. The three could see Sasuke's anger level rising towards Rica. Dosu snorted.

"Sasuke and Sakura are only using Rica as a plan. Sasuke doesn't love Rica." He told the two. Kin sighed.

"I knew it. There's no way Uchiha would abandon Haruno just like that." She said, putting her hands on her hips. Zaku smiled.

"Then, we might as well put our plan into action." He muttered, standing up straighter. Dosu nodded.

"Very well said…on my signal, Zaku, you snatch the little Iku girl over there and run out the door as fast as you can. Kin, you take Rica's arm and drag her out. Then, I'll take Sakura and I'm sure Sasuke will follow. Just be slow enough for him to know where we're going." He commanded. They nodded.

"Okay…ready…set…GO!"

Zaku sprinted over to Iku and scooped her up, running right out the door. Sakura gasp as she was taken by Dosu. Rica didn't say a word as Kin dragged her out and they ran. Sasuke took out his cell phone as he followed them, running as fast as he could.

"Neji, call Naruto and Shikamaru to go to the Sound Industry. Those three creeps took Iku and Sakura." He said into the phone. Before Neji could ask or say anything, Sasuke hung up.

'_Damn it…'_

------------------------------

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" Neji sighed as he closed his cell phone. Naruto, who was sitting next to him on a chair, rose an eyebrow.

"Neji, what did he want?" He asked, munching on chips.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, c'mon, Sasuke wants us to be at Sound Industry." He simply replied. Shikamaru's eye slightly widened.

'_Again…? Now what?'_

"Why?! What's happening to Iku and Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked in a panicked tone. Neji was already out the door.

------------------------------

Zaku, Kin and Dosu stopped in front of an old, tattered door. (They're inside the Sound building) Dosu knocked.

"…come in…" A bone chilling voice replied. Sakura squirmed under her kidnapper's tight hold. Kin slowly opened the door with a shaking hand. They all entered a pitch dark room.

Sakura could sense an evil aura inside the room.

'_I don't like this at all…'_

A cold hand touched her cheek. The pink-haired girl winced.

'_It's so cold it stings…!'_

"Welcome…Sakura-san. Place Iku-chan on the couch and tie her up." The man said bitterly, the sound of a rope falling onto the floor was heard. Zaku uneasily went on the floor and searched for the rope, since the room was dark.

Then after a while, the sound of a person being dropped onto a springy couch echoed through the room. Sakura gulped nervously.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and out of the light, came Sasuke.

Sakura looked over and saw the man's true face…pale and white. She turned back and saw Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru were also there.

"Nice to meet all you-"

"CUT THE CRAP!!! Let's FIGHT!" Naruto yelled angrily, throwing a fist into the air.

"Calm down Naruto-kun…I don't wish to fight any of you. I want to make…a deal." The pale man spoke, trying to sound pleasant.

Neji and Shikamaru gritted their teeth.

"What kind of deal?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'_He actually wants to make that deal?!'_

"I'm glad you find this interesting…I'll give you Sakura-san back…but I **keep** Iku." He offered, pulling on Sakura's hair so her face went up for the boys to see. She winced and was on the verge of biting his finger.

"Is there any way to keep both of them?" The Uchiha asked. The man handed Sakura back to Dosu and crossed his arms.

"No…I'm afraid not. I mean…there's no way I'm giving back **Iku**." He replied, looking at where the couch stood.

"Why the hell do you want Iku-chan anyways?!" Sakura yelled, trying to get out of Dosu's grip. The man smiled.

"She's from a deceased clan…and she has the kind of power I need." He answered. Sakura stopped moving.

"A-a…deceased clan…?" She repeated. He nodded.

"Yes, a very powerful clan at that. She has the power to…destroy earth..." He said. Naruto impatiently cracked his knuckles. Sakura tried relaxing herself.

"But…how…?" She asked, looking towards the tied up Iku.

"It's a long story…but let's put it this way: If Iku-chan gets too angry, she turns into something…unnatural and has the power to destroy everything." The man said, letting out a small chuckle.

'_The same with Naruto…'_

"It's **like** a Kyuubi…except it's much, **much** worse." He added. Naruto flinched.

"So, little miss Sakura, fuck off and forget you ever saw Iku. Just go…**fuck** off." Rica said coldly, smiling.

"Sasuke…let's get this over with and beat the crap out of 'em…I'm getting impatient…" Naruto said, jumping up and down. Neji smirked and went into a fighting stance.

"Yes Uchiha, Naruto's right. Let's beat them all to pulps, take Sakura and Iku, and leave." The male Hyuuga said, getting ready to kick Dosu right out the window.

Sakura overheard them and smiled, ready to slap Rica's face. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine…" He muttered. Naruto was so ready to pummel Zaku into a million pieces. Shikamaru went into his planning position, making up a plan to destroy Kin.

Sasuke bent down and was about to charge at the mysterious man with the white, pale face.

Then…

**BAM**

**------------------------------**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. I couldn't help myself. **

**Please review!!! That's only one thing I'm asking for. **

**If you do, I'll give you all a Jolly rancher. **


	23. LAST CHAPTER! SHORT, NO BONUS! GOMEN!

**A/N: Not really that long…but…oh well!!!**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW!!! PLEASE READ!!!**

**I know this might be on a short notice, but, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I know some of you might not be happy…but…this is the way things are…oh well…**

**Chapter 23 (WOW LAST CHAPTER!!!)**

------------------------------

**BAM**

"Ahh!" Sakura shouted as the floor below them collapsed. Out of the falling pieces were Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata who were also screaming for their dear lives. Another man was there too. He had glasses and gray/silvery hair.

"Tsk…tsk…it seems the weight for that room had reached its limit…Orochimaru-sama." The gray-haired man spoke, a smirk playing at his lips. The other white faced man nodded.

"So it seems, Kabuto." Orochimaru replied, sighing. The two seemed to enjoy flying down through the air.

"Kabuto, please make an inflatable thing of some sort." He asked. Kabuto nodded as he took a pill from his pocket and threw it at the ground. A large looking…pillow appeared and they all landed safely. Sakura glared at Ino..

"You idiot! Why the hell did you come, Ino-pig?! You and your heavy weight and pounds made the floor give in and break!" The pink-haired girl mocked angrily. Ino growled.

"Shut up, forehead! I was only looking out for your well being!!!" The blonde defended. Ten Ten whacked them both.

"Hello?! We still have a crisis going on!!!" She yelled. The two simply nodded.

Orochimaru quickly hopped off the huge pillow, grabbed Iku and ran off. They rest of them sped off after him and Kabuto as fast as they could.

"GET BACK HERE WITH IKU-CHAN YOU HUGE SNAKE BASTARD!!!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke, Neji and Naruto were already up in the front and were very close to retrieving Iku.

"Hyuuga go forward, Naruto go to the side…on my count…GO!" The Uchiha said loudly. They cornered Orochimaru and Kabuto, cracking their knuckles.

"It's over, _Emo_-chimaru!" Naruto said, grinning as they all stepped up closer. Neji glanced over at the small girl and backed up a bit. Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Hyuuga, what's wrong?" He asked. Neji gulped.

"Uchiha…look at Iku…" He replied.

'_**Holy…c…crap…'**_

Iku's eyes were glowing a deep color of red. She was smiling with a sort of…madness. Orochimaru grinned.

"Yes…this is the power of the clan." He said. Kabuto looked nervously. Then…

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Ha ha…contacts!!! I'm so smart!!!" Iku yelled, holding contact containers. Sasuke and Neji twitched.

**She scared the CRAP out of her…and it was actually a joke…**

The ANBU police force were currently shoving Orochimaru and Kabuto into the prison car. They were now questioning Shikamaru and Naruto. Then, the commanding officer went up to Iku.

"Hello little girl…how did you trick those two criminals into thinking you were really a monster?" He asked. Iku grinned as Sasuke and Neji twitched more.

"SIMPLE, I had these red contacts with me! When no one was paying attention, I put them on and smiled all evil and stuffs! Then, Neji got all scared and…Orochimaru dropped me…then, everyone backed away from me as Kaa-san called 911!!!" She explained, pointing at her pink-haired friend. The officer nodded and closed his notepad.

Then, Naomi came.

"I'm very sorry for the mistake! It seems that that Orochimaru had read some of the records…Iku's record was part true and part…scribbled with crayons and such…so…when we scanned it for copies, some of the words formed differently. So, Iku is NOT a monster!" The old woman said, showing them the first paper and then the copied one.

"So…this whole experience…and adventure…was for…nothing…?" Ino asked.

------------------------------

**ORPHANAGE MISHAPS!!! GIRL SAVES EVERYONE!!!**

**Uchiha Iku, seven year old girl, saves all her older friends and arrests Orochimaru and Kabuto, S class criminals!!! **

Hinata put the newspaper down. She had a sincere smile on her face.

The female Hyuuga admired the silver wedding band Naruto had given her. Sakura grinned.

"Oh, Hinata-chan…that's so sweet of him! He actually sacrificed twenty weeks without ramen to save up money for that ring!!!" She said.

The Uchiha wedding had just ended and sakura petals fluttered in the air inside of the large, white room, where everyone was dancing to the ballroom music.

Sakura's dress was a combination of light pink and creamy white. The small and large roses looked beautiful on her dress. Her veil was flipped backwards and acted as a second layer of hair.

Ino smiled in her blue gown as she held up the bride's bouquet that she caught.

Their small chatting was interrupted when someone tapped Sakura's shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Sasuke asked, his hand out. She nodded and took it. They walked into the middle of the room. The musicians played a softer tune and everyone stopped doing whatever it was they were doing to watch the newly wed couple dance under the dimmed lights.

Rica sighed as she took a sip of punch. When the police were about to arrest her, Sakura had spoken up and requested they let her off the hook. After much debating, the force agreed and Rica was free.

The girl had no idea why the pink-haired teen had stood up for her. She betrayed her and even went as far as to kissing Sasuke and snuggling with him…and yet, Sakura still defended her openly.

Rica jumped slightly when she felt someone take her hand. She looked up and saw a handsome man guiding her to the dancing area.

"Will you…dance with me?" He asked nervously. Rica giggled and nodded.

Ino sat in Shikamaru's lap. Apparently, they were both asleep and enjoying the company of each other. Ten Ten and Neji were going off to dance as well and Naruto and Hinata were making plans about their own wedding.

Yup, everyone had their own happy ending…everyone except…Orochimaru and Kabuto of course!

_**Time Skip TWO YEARS!!! They're obviously finished with school!!!**_

Sakura happily skipped out of the Uchiha Estate and sniffed the pink roses. She could see Hinata and Naruto rushing over with…a bundle in their hands.

"Hi Hinata and Naruto!!! Oh, your daughter is so kawaii!!! Hi Hero-chan!! Hero-chan! Hero-chan!" Sakura chimed.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" A snappy voice asked. Sakura grinned.

"Hi Ino-pig!!!" She greeted.

The said blonde was pregnant and was currently holding Shikamaru's arm. Ten Ten and Neji came by. They all sat down at the benches outside.

"Sa-ku-ra." A low voice muttered. Sakura turned and giggled.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!!!" She yelled cheerfully. Small steps were heard and soon a happy lump was sitting on her lap.

"Iku-chan, how was school?" The pink-haired girl asked. Iku smiled in reply. Everyone could see that the little girl was growing up. She was now ten. (her birthday is in August, the wedding was in May and it is currently September, so she's ten!).

Iku's hair had grown a lot. They were still in childish pig tails though.

Sasuke gave Sakura a small chaste kiss and handed her their baby. Naruto cheered.

"UKI-KUN!!!" He yelled at the baby. The baby, male, Uki-kun, giggled and tugged at Naruto's hair. He yelped and withdrew backwards.

"Oh…did you already tell them…?" Sasuke asked Sakura as she blushed and shook her head. The group tilted their heads to the side.

"What are you two keeping from us…?" Ten Ten asked with a serious face on. Sakura gulped.

"Well…you see…I…I'm…pregnant…again." She admitted. They all choked on the air.

"EH?!"

Sakura and Sasuke scratched the back of their heads nervously. Iku cheered.

"YAY!!! ANOTHER BROTHER OR SISTER!!!" She yelled. Naruto shook his head and grinned.

"Teme…you should start using protection…or else you two will end up with twenty kids!!!" The blond shouted. Sasuke whacked his head.

"Idiot! We don't do **it** that much!" He defended.

And the day went on…cheerful as always!!!

_**A/N: Since this is the last chapter, I chose to make the author's note italicized, bold faced AND underlined! YEAH!!! **_

_**So, I hope you all enjoyed this last…somewhat short chapter!!! Check out my new, fresh story 'Rich Boy, Poor Heart, also SASUSAKU. **_

_**Well, get started on reading my new story! Bye Bye!!!**_

_**AND REVIEW OR ELSE YOU DON'T GET AN IKU-CHAN PLUSHIE!!!**_

_**SIGNED, PINK CRESCENT MOON ( **_


End file.
